Toi et Moi
by Carol P
Summary: Talvez eu ainda me acostume... Ainda tenha coragem... A vida nunca é fácil, ainda mais com os marotos por perto! Mas para Camila, não poderia haver nada pior do que uma vida sem eles! Ou seria ele? CAPÍTULO 33
1. Prologo 1

Toi Et Moi 

Parte 1

Prólogo

Os cabelos castanhos claros e ondulados preenchiam um espaço na grama. Os olhos verdes fixavam um ponto do céu... Apenas um ponto, pois seu pensamento estava muito longe do céu... Longe do céu e muito mais próximos dela...

De repente, ela ouviu alguém gritar seu nome.

Camila!

Lily? O que aconteceu?

Pergunto eu o que aconteceu! Por que você tá aqui?

Lily... Eu tava pensando...

Ai! Você e sua mania de pensar nas coisas...

Tô me sentindo tão sozinha...

É meio estranho te ouvir falar isso... Já que aquele Fernando Estevens tava querendo sair com você...

Estevens... Posso até estar precisando de um namorado, mas não de um chiclete sem gosto permanente! Ele é muito idiota!

Ele pode ser chato, mas não deixa de ser bonito... Mas acho que agora não é hora pra se discutir isso...

Por quê?

Rebeca tá esperando a gente lá no Salão Comunal!

Vamos, então...

Camila Ludov levantou-se da parte do gramado onde estava, embaixo de uma faia perto do lago. Ela e Rebeca Portrait eram as melhores amigas de Lílian Evans. Três garotas da Grifinória. Camila andava junto de Lily, que conversava alguma coisa sobre as aulas, mas ela apenas fingia que escutava e que estava interessada. Ela não era igual à amiga,estudiosa o tempo todo. Sempre passava de ano se arrastando.

Enquanto andavam, tiveram a infelicidade de encontrar Fernando Estevens. Jogador de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa, do 4º ano. Vinha exibindo seu corpo sarado e seus cabelos longos e loiros.

Camila! Estava justamente atrás de você! - Disse o garoto assim que a avistou. Lily deu um sorrisinho debochado, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu.

O que é, Estevens? - Perguntou a morena, procurando evitar o olhar dele e o da amiga.

Pra que cordialidade, Camila?

Simplesmente diga o que é! - Ela parou e o encarou, meio que olhando para cima, já que o garoto era mais alto que ela.

Queria saber se você vai aceitar o convite pra sair comigo...

Não. - Respondeu ela, rápida, virando-se e recomeçando a andar.

Por que, Camila?

Desculpe, Estevens... Fernando... Mas eu não estou com vontade e muito menos ânimo pra sair.

A gente pode marcar para outro dia...

Ele não entendeu... - Sussurrou Camila ao ouvido de Lily, que riu discretamente.

O que você disse?

Desculpe, mas não é que eu não esteja com ânimo agora... É que eu não estou com ânimo pra sair com você! - Respondeu ela, andando mais depressa e deixando o garoto pra trás, desapontado.

O que esse garoto viu em mim? Eu não sou bonita, sou só... Apresentável...

Devem ser essas sardas que conquistaram ele! - Riu Lily.

Gracinha... Posso falar das suas também?

Não... Afinal não tenho nenhum garoto apaixonado por mim!

E eu tenho?

Claro! Fernando Estevens é o quê?

Ele não gosta de mim de verdade!

Bom... Você quem sabe... - Ela virou-se para o quadro de uma mulher gorda e informou a senha - Lula gigante!

A mulher fez um gesto com a cabeça e girou, dando espaço para elas entrarem. Logo que entraram, puderam ver uma garota de cabelos negros, lisos e curtos e de olhos castanhos, sentada no sofá, com uma aparência de tédio.

Beca! - Gritou Camila, chamando a garota pelo apelido. Correu e pulou em cima dela, lhe dando um abraço. Sempre fazia isso com ela e com Lily, quando as duas esperavam muito por ela.

Vocês demoraram muito!

Não foi culpa minha! Foi um custo achar essa garota aqui! - Defendeu-se Lily.

Onde você estava, Mila? - Perguntou Rebeca, também chamando Camila pelo apelido.

No jardim... Embaixo da faia...

Com quem? Estevens?

Nossa, Beca! Eu nunca posso estar sozinha, não?

Não é isso! É que eu tava vindo pra cá, e no meio do caminho encontrei ele, que perguntou por você!

Pra variar... A gente encontrou ele no meio do caminho... E Mila deu um fora bem básico nele... - Informou Lily.

Você só tá perdendo... Estevens é lindo! - Comentou Rebeca.

Lindo ele é, mas eu não gosto dele... Ele é grudento demais! E não tem personalidade... Sem sal!

Nisso você tem razão! - Disse Lily.

Também acho, mas você devia aproveitar as oportunidades únicas da vida! - Comentou Rebeca.

Nesse momento, entraram quatro garotos. Dois vinham na frente. Um deles era tinha o cabelo preto, liso e na altura das maçãs do rosto. Tudo isso acompanhado de belos olhos azuis. Tinha um belo físico e um algo mais... Sirius Black, a razão dos sonhos de muitas garotas (e das notas baixas de muitos... Bagunceiro!).

O outro também era lindo. Cabelos pretos totalmente despenteados, lindos olhos verdes sob óculos que nem eram percebidos devido à beleza de seus olhos e um belo físico também. Tiago Potter, outra razão para o sonho das garotas (tirando o algo mais de Sirius Black) e das notas baixas de muitos.

Um dos que vinha atrás também empatava com os amigos no quesito beleza. Cabelo castanho claro, meio grosso e olhos também castanhos claros. Porém este tinha umas marcas no rosto. Totalmente relevante. Remo Lupin, um garoto tão lindo e tão discreto. Calmo e simpático.

Um grupo de sonhos, se não fosse pelo quarto garoto. Baixo, gordo, cabelos cor de rato, dentes grandes, assim como seus olhos lacrimosos. Pedro Pettigrew, praticamente desconhecido se não fizesse parte dos marotos. Puxa-saco ambulante!

Acabou a paz nesse castelo! - Sussurrou Lily.

Preparem-se todos que os marotos chegaram! - Gritou Tiago.

Barulhentos! - Reclamou Camila para si mesma.

Não entendo por que vocês não gostam deles... - Comentou Rebeca.

Não entendemos como você gosta deles! - Exclamou Lily.

Eles são legais!

São muito espalhafatosos! - Disse Camila.

Você só acha isso por que escuta o que Lily diz! Se você ao menos tentasse se tornar amiga deles...

Sinceramente... - Ela não completou a frase, pensou seriamente naquilo, enquanto viu que Lily não levou a sério.

Oi, Beca! - Disse Sirius Black, sorrindo e se sentando largado no sofá ao lado de Rebeca, seguido pelos outros, menos por Pedro, que se sentou numa poltrona.

Oi, Sirius! - Cumprimentou-o Rebeca em resposta.

Oi! - Disseram Remo e Tiago, juntos. Pedro ficou calado.

Oi! - Respondeu Rebeca de novo.

A gente disse "Oi!" pra todas... - Disse Tiago.

Lily ficou calada, mas Camila deu um _oi_ silencioso.

O que vocês estavam fazendo? - Perguntou Tiago.

Nada que interesse a vocês! - Respondeu Lily, ríspida.

Nossa! Evans! Isso não é jeito de tratar os seus amiguinhos do coração! - Exclamou Tiago, fazendo uma voz infantil.

Geralmente eu considero meus amigos as pessoas que eu confio e que não acho cretinas! - Respondeu Lily, fazendo até Camila olhar para ela.

Valeu! - Disse Tiago, levantando o polegar em sinal afirmativoe um sorriso cínico no rosto. Rebeca riu. Camila não se conteve e deu um risinho tímido.

Finalmente! Alguém aqui está se libertando! - Disse Sirius. E Camila sorriu. "Quem sabe Rebeca não tem razão? Melhor tentar!". Lily a fuzilou com os olhos, mas ela decidiu não se importar.

E então? Alguma novidade? - Perguntou Remo.

Não... - Respondeu Rebeca. - A única coisa de interessante que aconteceu, e que eu não estava presente na hora, foi o fora da Camila... Só...

No Estevens? - Perguntou Sirius.

Camila franziu a testa, se perguntando como ele sabia. Ele pareceu ter lido a mente dela e respondeu:

Ah! Todo mundo sabe! Ele vive dizendo que vai sair com você! O tempo todo! Mas agora eu sei que você tem gosto!

Ele é muito idiota!

Ele ficou todo chorão por que a gente ganhou dele no ano passado! - Disse Tiago, debochando.

Também... Vocês jogam muito bem!

Você gosta de Quadribol? - Perguntou Tiago.

Adoro!

Você sabe jogar? - Perguntou Sirius.

Mais ou menos...

Mais ou menos nada, Mila! Eu já te vi jogando e você arrasa! - Disse Rebeca, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Por que você não faz um teste? Para entrar? - Perguntou Tiago.

Agora? - Ela havia ficado impressionada com a proposta.

Que é que tem? Karine Bugsteni está doente, e Gary Namde está procurando alguém pra substituir... Posso não ser do time, mas eu sei do que eu tô falando... - Explicou Remo.

Vocês estão sugerindo que eu entre para o time da Grifinória como batedora substituta?

É! - Disse Rebeca - E eu acho uma ótima idéia!

Não! Eu nunca faço nada direito quando tem muita gente me olhando!

Camila Ludov! Você consegue! - Insistiu Rebeca.

Tem um treino amanhã... Apareçam por lá! Vocês três! - Disse Tiago, enfatizando a palavra três. Lily bufou novamente e cruzou os braços, em protesto.

Não adianta, Rebeca! Você sempre me convence das coisas e eu entro em roubada! Dessa vez não adianta nem insistir!


	2. Prologo 2

Toi Et Moi

Parte 2

Prólogo 2

- Não! Eu não quero!

- Mila! Você disse que ia!

- Não, Rebeca!

- Isso é que dá... Os marotos já te meteram em confusão!

- Cala a boca, Lily! Só por que você não gosta de Quadribol, não significa que Mila não vá jogar!

- Mas eu não vou jogar!

- A gente já tá chegando no campo... Você quer aparecer dando esse escândalo?

- Rebeca... - Camila fingia chorar.

Elas subiram as arquibancadas e se sentaram, enquanto todos treinavam.

- Garotas! - Gritaram Tiago e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

- Santo Merlim, Pai dos Magos, salve minha vida! - Murmurou Camila.

Os garotos vieram até a arquibancada seguidos de Gary Namde, capitão do time, e Karine Bugsteni, uma garota do 5º ano, batedora.

- É essa do meio aqui, Gary! - Informou Sirius.

- Seu nome é...? - Perguntou Gary, inexpressivo.

- Camila... Ludov... - Disse Camila, um pouco envergonhada.

- Você sabe mesmo jogar? - Os olhos dele fixos nela estavam deixando-a atrapalhada.

-Mais ou menos...

-Não, Gary! Ela joga muito bem! - Disse Tiago. Camila o olhou, espantada.

- Você já a viu jogando? - Perguntou, sem desviar o olhar dela, como se a avaliasse cada vez mais.

- Não, mas...

- A gente confia em Rebeca! - Disse Sirius, se metendo no meio.

- E quem é Rebeca?

-A de cabelos curtos, do lado esquerdo! - Informou o maroto, dando um sorriso para as duas.

- Você entende de quadribol, Srta. Portrait Perguntou Gary, desviando os olhos de Camila pela primeira vez.

- Entendo sim, Sr. Namde, e se me fizer o favor de não me chamar de Srta, eu agradeceria! - Respondeu Rebeca, ficando irritada com todas aquelas perguntas sem valor.

- Paro se parar de me chamar de Sr...

- Pois muito bem, e como capitão, por que não pede pra Camila lhe mostrar suas habilidades? - Camila a olhou como se não esperasse aquilo.

- Camila Ludov, pegue uma vassoura e um bastão. Estaremos esperando lá em baixo... - Disse Gary virando-se e descendo.

Ela parecia pregada ao acento. "Meu Merlim, eu pedi para o Sr. me salvar!". Antes de se virar, Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam e mandaram sorrisos para as meninas. Lily virou a cara e se levantou.

- Aonde você vai? - Perguntou Rebeca.

-Vou descer e tentar tirar Mila dessa cadeira!

- Pra quem não queria que eu tentasse... - Disse Camila, sem olhar a amiga.

- Você já fez a besteira, querida! Agora vamos! Levante-se que eu te deixo no vestiário e vou embora esperar vocês no salão!

Ela se levantou com muito custo e acompanhou a amiga.

- Pronto! Agora pegue logo essa vassoura e esse bastão! Até mais tarde... - A amiga saiu. Camila suspirou, pegou a vassoura, o bastão e saiu.

- Você pode levantar vôo. - Ordenou Gary.

Ela deu um impulso. Subiu três metros e desceu.

- Dê uma volta pelo campo, e depois contorne os seis aros. - Ele e todo o time tinham levantado vôo também, e agora estavam parados perto do lugar onde Rebeca estava.

Ela obedeceu. "Bom, já que eu estou aqui, vamos ver como eu me saio, e, pelo menos, é só como substituta...". Quando acabou todas as voltas, parou na frente de todos.

- Vou soltar os balaços! Você terá que prendê-los, atirando-os diretamente na caixa.

- Ok! - Concordou. "Isso é fácil!", pensou.

Durante o treino dos balaços, Camila sentia-se bem mais tranqüila. Agora, ela tinha alguma esperança de realmente entrar para o time. Gary, que tinha soltado quatro balaços, olhava sério para ela, durante todo o treino.

- Muito bem... Dê uma volta no castelo!

- No castelo?

- Isso mesmo! Em 30 minutos!

- Certo! - "É um bom tempo! Dá para voar e ainda sobra um pouco!", pensou.

Disparou. Passou por cima da cabana de Hagrid. Do lado das torres. Por cima do lago (com um pouco de medo de cair, mas, confiante). Até que reparou que bem em cima dela estava Cindy DeLongo, uma artilheira do 4º ano. "Gary é exatamente do tipo que eu pensava... Desconfiou que eu fosse trapassear...". Quando chegou, viu que Cindy disparou a sua frente, e correu para contar alguma coisa a Gary, em seu ouvido.

- Muito bem! Agora dê novamente a volta, só que em 20 minutos!

Ela disparou novamente, não precisava de muito mais esforço, 20 minutos dava para ir tranqüilamente. Passou novamente pela cabana de Hagrid, do lado das torres, por cima do lago, e chegou de novo no campo. Cindy novamente esteve vigiando-a do alto.

- Mais uma volta, desta vez em 10 minutos!

Agora ela teria que acelerar. Disparou e passou pela cabana, torres, etc... Aquela repetição estava deixando-a entediada. Mas ela conseguiu, e em dez minutos apertados, ela chegou de volta ao campo, onde, mais uma vez, Cindy correu e contou algo a Gary.

- 10 minutos em cima do tempo... Mas você conseguiria em cinco?

Ela se espantou, junto com todos os alunos do time.

- Gary, ela ainda é nova! Você não pode fazê-la voar com cinco minutos agora! - Reclamou Sirius.

- Todos vocês conseguem em cinco, por que ela não conseguiria, se quer entrar para o time como substituta? Ela é incompetente?

Aquilo deu uma virada na mente de Camila. Incompetente? Ela, que estava pronta para dizer que desistia diante dos cinco minutos, agora é que não desistiria mesmo.

- Mas, Gary... - Tiago ia reclamar também.

- Eu faço! - Disse Camila, séria.

- Camila, você não precisa... - Gritou Rebeca, da arquibancada, que escutava tudo, agora com Remo ao lado dela.

- Eu já disse que faço!

- Muito bem... - Gary sorriu maliciosamente – Em cinco minutos, vou contar mais atento agora!

- Não! Eu quero fazer um acordo!

Gary, que já tinha marcado o tempo em uma pequena ampulheta, o olhou intrigado.

- O que você propõe?

- Entrar para o time de vez se eu fizer em três minutos! - Gary se espantou. Já Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam e Sirius pensou: "Essa é das minhas...".

- Três minutos... Por que você faria isso?

- Pra mostrar que incompetência é uma palavra que não existe no meu vocabulário... E acho que já está na hora de deixar isso bem claro para algumas pessoas! - Gary tomou uma expressão meio preocupada, enquanto Sirius, Tiago e até Rebeca sorriram marotamente.

- Fechado! - Disse Gary. - Três minutos! Nem um segundo a mais, nem um a menos e você é do time...

Camila nem se quer disse "fechado" em resposta. Simplesmente disparou no mais rápido que pôde. "Eu consigo!" Ela contraiu-se sobre a vassoura, deitando sobre ela, fazendo com que formato do conjunto fosse mais aerodinâmico.

Agora ela podia olhar para baixo se quisesse e não distinguia mais nada!

"Cuidado Camila, cuidado!", dizia para si mesma. Era um pouco estranho estar numa velocidade tão alta e, por isso mesmo, o risco era bem maior de bater em algum canto.

"Merlim dos céus! Que eu não tenha passado de três minutos!", Disse ela.

- Bom... Vamos treinar... - Disse Gary, assim que ela chegou e o olhou. Todos estavam em pé no chão, esperando por ela.

- O quê? Mas como assim? E eu? - Perguntou Camila. Depois de todo aquele esforço, pra rodear um castelo de kilometros de perímetro em três minutos, Gary não diria nada?

- Como assim o quê?

- Eu entrei para o time?

- Você não é adequada para o time... - Respondeu Gary.

- Como é! - Camila havia se irritado. - Eu faço um esforço enorme e quando eu chego você não diz nada, apenas "vamos treinar", depois você ainda tem a cara de...

- Você não é adequada... Você é perfeita! - Respondeu ele.

Camila parecia não acreditar! Ficou olhando para o capitão, que havia abaixado a cabeça como se doesse nele admitir.

Nesse momento, ela não viu mais o capitão, porque agora estava no chão, abraçada por Rebeca, Tiago, Sirius e Remo.

- Você foi incrível! Cheguei a tempo e vi tudo! - Exclamou Remo.

- Três minutos! Três minutos! - Rebeca repitia, animada..

- Você está no time! – Falou Tiago.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – Gritou Sirius.

- Galera, eu também tô feliz, mas vocês são quatro, e eu uma só... Não quero morrer sem ar agora! - Disse ela.

Todos se levantaram. Remo pegou uma mão dela e Sirius a outra. Os dois juntos a ajudaram a se levantar.

- Vocês três vão treinar? - Perguntou Gary.

- Claro que não! - Exclamou Sirius - A gente tá morto de cansado! E a gente tem que espalhar para o pessoal da Grifinória que Camila entrou no time! - Camila o olhou de lado.

- Certo... Depois de amanhã! Na mesma hora, vocês três! - Respondeu ele, já de costas para eles.

- Aí, garota! - Disse Rebeca.

- Cadê Lílian? - Perguntou Tiago.

- Que interesse é esse na minha amiga? - Perguntou Camila, olhando-o de lado e dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Nenhum, querida Camila Ludov! Sua mente está bastante audaciosa hoje!

- Hum... Minha mente é que é poluída... Sei... - Ela sorriu.

- Vamos, a gente vai acabar atrapalhando o treino... - Disse Rebeca, começando a andar e puxando Camila.

Remo, Tiago e Sirius a seguiram. Passaram pelos vestiários e foram para o corredor.

- Meu Deus do céu! Alguém me esconde! - Murmurou Camila para eles, mas já era tarde demais.

- Camila! - Ele parou na frente deles.

- Oi, Estevens... - Disse ela de mau gosto, cruzando os braços. Ela também havia parado.

- Por que você ainda insiste em me chamar de Estevens? Não gosto de cordialidades...

- Porque você ainda insiste pra sair comigo? Não quero, já disse...

- Ah! Então eu não tenho mais nada para falar com você por hoje... Tchau! Amanhã eu pergunto pra saber se você já mudou de idéia... - Ele começou a andar.

- Esse garoto me dá nos nervos! - Comentou Camila depois que ele saiu.

- Não sei como você agüenta! - Comentou Remo.

- Esse é o problema, eu não agüento!

Rebeca e Tiago deram uma risadinha discreta. (A do maroto não fora tão discreta assim...)

- Por que você não dá um fora direto nele? - Perguntou Sirius, com uma expressão de desentendido.

- Você não viu? Ele não entende! É um completo tapado!

- Mas, Camila...

- Não me chame de Camila! Estamos construindo uma amizade não estamos? Me chame de Mila, como todo mundo!

Ele não respondeu. Apenas sorriu. E ela retribuiu o sorriso.

Fim do Prólogo


	3. Cap1: Marotamente amigos

Capítulo 3 – Marotamente amigos

Quase um ano se passou... O quarto ano apenas começava... E a amizade de todos estava cada vez mais forte! Estavam prontos pra entrar no Salão Principal, no primeiro dia... O dia em que entraram no quarto ano!

Mila! - Gritou Sirius quando viu a garota e suas amigas.

Oi Sirius! - Respondeu Camila com um sorriso no rosto, igual ao dele. Não era para menos. No ano passado, ela se tornou mais amiga dos marotos do que a própria Rebeca. E também havia se tornado a melhor amiga de Sirius. Os marotos pareciam ter ganho uma nova integrante. No ano anterior, ela invadira a sala da professora McGonagall; Roubara Extrato de Clarabóia da sala do ex-professor Hungled, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; Entrara na floresta proibida de madrugada; arrombado a sala do Filch; Colocara um tronquilho na sala da professora Morgan, de adivinhação; Fugira para Hogsmead; Seqüestrara o gato de estimação de Cecília Sbreth; Ateara fogo no cabelo de Lucio Malfoy; Jogara Fernando Estevens no lago da lula gigante; Escondera o uniforme de quadribol de Cindy DeLongo; Brigara com Mirtres Sylver e a transformara em uma gaivota; Trouxera bombas de bosta para dentro de Hogwarts e as vendera bem embaixo do nariz de Igor Bloom, monitor chefe, entre outras coisas... Tudo isso com os Marotos! Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes estivera na sala de Dumbledore e quantas vezes levara reclamações de Lily, Rebeca e de outras amigas, além de Hagrid e McGonagall...

Sirius chegou animado, seguido dos marotos, e a abraçou.

Estava com saudades! - Murmurou ele no ouvido dela.

Eu também! - Respondeu ela no mesmo murmúrio.

Temos que colocar o papo em dia hoje, não é? - Murmurou de novo.

Claro! Como sempre! - Murmurou ela em resposta novamente, antes de soltá-lo.

Por que vocês não foram pra cabine com a gente? - Perguntou Remo.

A gente tinha que se informar dos papos das férias, Remo! - Respondeu Lily, que agora tinha virado amiga dos marotos, como Camila e Rebeca, mas ainda tinha uma implicância com Tiago e Sirius.

E a gente não podia saber, não? - Perguntou Pedro.

Claro que não! - Respondeu Rebeca, rindo.

A pessoa que Camila mais desprezava, e fazia questão de não olhar, mesmo sendo um maroto, era Pedro Pettigrew. Já haviam brigado, e ele a havia chamado de coisas nada agradáveis...

As portas do salão se abriram. Todos os alunos entraram. Foi a mesma coisa pelos quatro anos. Mesmo discurso, mesma chatice da canção do chapéu, mesmo tudo! Quando finalmente chegou a hora do banquete, todos conseguiram falar alguma coisa...

Hoje parece que demorou mais do que nos outros anos... -Comentou Pedro.

E demorou... No ano passado ele falou menos cinco minutos... - Respondeu Lily.

Você presta mesmo atenção a toda essa besteira que ele fala? - Perguntou Tiago.

Não é besteira, Potter! É uma saudação! Você deveria prestar atenção também... Mas isso não é de se esperar de alguém como você!

Vocês já vão brigar no primeiro dia de aula? - Perguntou Camila, ao ver que Tiago tinha aberto a boca para reclamar.

Não. - Respondeu ele. Camila deu um sorrisinho.

Pronto. A partir daquele momento, não houve mais nenhuma conversa que valesse a pena escutar... Camila comeu bastante, sorriu para quem lhe falava algo, mas não falava nada. Não abria a boca para nada que não fosse comida. Começou a olhar para o teto. O azul estava especialmente lindo naquela noite.

Ai, que noite! - Exclamou Sirius quando todos chegaram do Salão Principal.

Rebeca sentou-se ao lado de Sirius no sofá, junto com Lily, e os outros garotos sentaram-se em algumas poltronas que estavam perto, mas Camila passou direto para o dormitório. Quando colocou o primeiro pé na escada, Lily perguntou:

Aonde você vai?

Lá em cima... Não é óbvio? Vou tomar banho, estou me sentindo podre...

Epa! Me espera que eu já chego lá! - Disse Sirius, sorrindo maliciosamente. Em vez de reclamar ou simplesmente ignorar, Camila sorriu, maliciosamente.

Subiu e correu para a sua cama. Pegou uma roupa qualquer e separou. Em poucos minutos já havia tomado banho e trocado de roupa. Estava se sentindo tão feliz por voltar a ver seus amigos, queria descer o mais rápido possível...

Poxa, Mila! Nem me esperou, não foi? - Disse Sirius, sarcástico.

Você demorou muito! - Respondeu ela, tão sarcástica quanto ele.

Bom... Eu tô cansada, vou dormir... Boa noite! - Desejou Lily.

Eu também! - Disse Rebeca, levantando-se com a amiga e dando um bocejo.

Elas subiram e Camila sentou-se ao lado de Sirius.

E esse ano, Mila? Com a gente em tudo? - Perguntou Tiago, sorrindo marotamente.

Com vocês em tudo, com certeza!

Achei que esse ano você criaria juízo! - Comentou Remo.

Não crio por que não sei o que ele come!

Não só você como Pontas e Almofadinhas, pelo visto... - Comentou o maroto de novo.

Com certeza! - Ela riu.

Vai azarar o Snape? - Perguntou Sirius.

Não... Mexer assim tão diretamente com os outros não é meu forte...

Mas você jogou Estevens dentro do lago! - Disse Remo.

Transformou Sylver numa gaivota! - Disse Tiago.

E colocou fogo no cabelo oxigenado do Malfoy! - Completou Sirius. - Isso não é mexer diretamente?

Isso foi em defesa própria! - Respondeu ela - Estevens me agarrou - e ainda gosta de mim, infelizmente -, Sylver falou mal da minha mãe e Malfoy tentou me enfeitiçar! Não foi por prazer...

Não venha com desculpas! - Disse Tiago, rindo.

Isso mesmo! - Respondeu Remo, enquanto Pettigrew subia as escadas, já que ele nunca fazia nada desde o ano passado. Ninguém perguntou nada, já que sabiam a resposta que o quarto maroto daria.

Já que Rabicho subiu, eu vou subir também, que eu tô com sono... - Disse Tiago.

Quê? - Estranhou Camila. - Você, com sono há essa hora?

Que é que tem? Milagres acontecem Mila! - Respondeu ele. Remo se levantou e o seguiu sem dizer nada.

Por que você também vai subir, Aluado? - Perguntou Sirius.

Ele ainda ficou calado. Simplesmente olhou para os dois e sorriu.

Bom... Pelo menos a gente pode conversar, né? - Perguntou Sirius assim que ouviu a porta do dormitório masculino fechar.

É! - Respondeu ela, colocando as pernas em cima do sofá, enquanto Sirius se levantava para sentar mais confortavelmente na poltrona perto dela.

Como foram as férias? - Perguntou ele.

Piores impossíveis!

Por quê?

Meus pais se separaram... Eu me mudei... Estou longe dos meus amigos...

E eu?

Você entendeu, Sirius! - Ela sorriu e ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Sim... Conte mais...

Eu sinceramente não gosto nem de lembrar...

Por que não me mandou uma coruja? Poderia ter ficado na minha casa!

Desculpe Sirius, mas eu até pensei nisso e não achei uma boa idéia... A sua mãe ia começar a gritar comigo como fez da outra vez... Sem querer ofender... Iria piorar a minha situação...

Eu entendo... Ter que conviver com a Sra. Black dentro de casa... Não é nada "meigo e alegre"!

Bom... Minhas férias não importam... Conta as suas...

Não fiz muita coisa...

Hum... E as garotas?

Hãn?

Garotas! GA-RO-TAS! Sabe o que são?

Mila!

Sirius, você é o garoto mais cobiçado desse colégio, junto com Tiago, vai dizer que você não saiu com ninguém?

Bom... Não... Passei as férias trancado dentro de casa!

Por quê?

Meu pai me prendeu no meu quarto... Não me deixou sair enquanto eu não tomasse as decisões certas para o meu futuro!

Hum... Imagino essas decisões...

Mas e você? Saiu com alguém?

Como se você se importasse... - Ela riu.

Claro que me importo! Eu tenho que tomar conta de você!

Não... No meio dessa confusão toda não tive nem tempo para pensar em alguma coisa decente...

Quer dizer que nossas férias foram completamente perdidas?

Completamente!

Nunca pensei que isso aconteceria...

Nem eu! Qual é, você é um maroto!

E você é quase uma... Só que falta uma coisinha aí em baixo... –Ele riu.

Epa! Prefiro não ser mesmo a ter o que você tem aí em baixo! - Ela também riu.

Ui! - Ele virou para ela.

É bom estar de volta à escola... - Ela comentou, esquecendo o que acabaram de falar e mudando totalmente de assunto.

Claro! Você estava longe de mim! É ótimo voltar pra escola! Agora você não precisa sentir mais saudades!

Ai, convencido! - Ela riu.

Convencido, não! Realista!

Não sei por que inventei de ficar tão amiga sua no ano passado!

Depois da mudança?

Mudança?

Claro! Raciocina comigo...

Você raciocina?

Engraçada demais... Vê só, num dia, você não falava comigo, no outro, eu te convenci a treinar Quadribol...

Não foi você! Foi Rebeca!

Uma semana depois você já tava invadindo salas e fugindo do colégio com a gente, na outra semana você já era minha melhor amiga! Não foi uma mudança rápida?

De um dia para o outro! Da água para a cerveja amanteigada! Nunca tinha pensado nisso...

É porque eu penso por nós dois!

Sirius Black! O garoto mais convencido de toda Hoggy! - Disse Camila, fazendo um gesto com as mãos como se fosse uma faixa.

Eu já disse que só sou realista!

Se isso é ser realista, eu não sei o que significa a palavra convencido! - Ela jogou uma almofada na cara dele.

A palavra convencido não existe no meu dicionário! - Ele jogou a almofada de volta.

É, tem razão! Só existe no seu jeito! - Ela se levantou e jogou a almofada. Ele fez o mesmo.

Entre almofadas e conversas, risos e tristezas, lembranças e planos, eles ficaram até o amanhecer.

Valeu pelas reviews Dynha e Gabi! Gabi mandou uma review perguntando o que significava Toi et Moi... Eu e Você em francês!

A demora pra postar não foi por querer... Não estava entrando aqui em casa, o que eu pude fazer?

Espero que goste desse capitulo...


	4. Cap2: Segredos

Capítulo 2 – Segredos 

O final de semana havia sido bem tranqüilo. Os marotos fizeram um "reconhecimento da área", olharam todo mundo, viram se as passagens estavam todas abertas, viram os professores novos e os antigos (a professora McGonagall revirara os olhos quando os vira andando pelos corredores, pelo que disse Tiago, orgulhoso), etc. Camila não os acompanhou, ficou conversando com as amigas o fim de semana todo. (Afinal, o resto do ano ela provavelmente ficaria mais com os marotos! Ela se conhecia o bastante para afirmar...)

Na segunda-feira, no primeiro dia oficial, a primeira aula fora a pior possível! Dois tempos de Poções... Camila sempre odiara Poções! As aulas que mais gostava sempre foram Transfiguração e Feitiços, mas nunca Poções! O que restava saber quem era o professor novo, depois que o professor McNishell sofrera um acidente.

- Bom dia alunos! Meu nome é Francis Dick! Serei seu novo professor de poções! - Disse ele. Era alto, cabelos negros longos com uns fios brancos, porém parecia ser jovem. Olhos castanhos grandes e amendoados. Corpo forte, sem nenhuma aparência de cansaço. Dava para perguntar se ele tinha feito algum feitiço para parecer mais velho, porque só tinha os cabelos brancos como sinal. A voz grave e jovem voltou a entoar na sala.

- Eu estudava aqui como vocês e sempre achei que o ensino de Poções precisava de algo mais... Minha casa permitia que eu achasse, já que eu pertencia a Corvinal, a casa dos de mente aguçada, mas isso não vem ao caso...

"O que ele quer? Que a gente saiba toda a vida particular dele?", perguntou Camila para Sirius, que estava sentada ao lado dela.

O olhar do professor passou por toda a sala e parou nela. Ele deu um sorrisinho e disse:

- Qual seu nome garota?

Camila estranhou por um momento, mas respondeu inexpressiva.

- Camila Ludov.

- Camila Ludov... Bonito nome...

- Obrigada. - Ela o encarava. Tinha alguma coisa naqueles olhos grandes... Algo bem estranho... Pelo menos ela achou...

- Bom... Posso saber o que conversava com seu namoradinho?

- Não é meu namorado! - Ela gritou. Havia se irritado. Há um ano, algumas pessoas falavam que ela e Sirius tinham um caso, mas um professor, ainda por cima novato, já era demais.

-Você tem o costume de gritar com os professores? - Perguntou ele calmo. Os alunos da Sonserina riram.

- Não! Só às vezes, quando eles fazem perguntas idiotas!-Respondeu ela, se levantando. Lily colocou o rosto entre as mãos, enquanto Rebeca ficava de queixo caído.

- A senhorita não acha que isso não é uma coisa para se dizer a um professor, em especial, eu? - Ele ainda estava calmo, mas a "coisa" em seus olhos crescia e Camila não sabia explicar.

- Por que o senhor é tão especial? - Perguntou ela com rispidez.

- Talvez por que eu seja um professor que você não conheça...

Camila se calou. Apenas o encarou e percebeu que a coisa em seus olhos diminuiu, sumiu, quando ele disse:

- Agora eu não lhe darei uma detenção, como eu faria normalmente, já que é o primeiro dia de aula. 10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória! Bom... Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido...

- Eu não interrompi! - Gritou ela de novo.

- Sim, a senhorita interrompeu quando disse alguma coisa ao seu nam... Amiguinho... Agora cale-se e menos 10 pontos!

- Não estou afim de ficar calada! E ele não é meu namorado! -Disse ela mais baixo. O professor a escutou, olhou para ela, mas virou-se e continuou a falar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Camila sentou-se e percebeu um bilhete em cima de sua mesa. Olhou para Sirius, que olhava para o bilhete. Ela abriu e leu:

"Você é doida? Se quer aprontar, espere pelo menos até a semana que vem! Lily".

Pegou a pena e respondeu no mesmo pergaminho:

"Olha aqui, Lily, eu não devo nada a esse cara! E por que esperar até a próxima semana? Pra quê deixar pra amanhã o que se pode fazer hoje?". Sirius riu. Ela passou o bilhete para Lily, que suspirou e guardou o pergaminho.

- Estão dispensados... - Disse o professor, assim que a sineta tocou.

Camila foi uma das primeiras a sair, jogou tudo dentro da mochila e correu para fora da sala, esperando os outros perto da escada.

- O que foi aquilo? - Perguntou Remo.

- Aquele professor é um otário! - Disse ela, com raiva.

- E essa raiva toda é por que...? - Perguntou Rebeca.

- Sei lá! Ele é muito estranho!

- Eu sou estranho e nem por isso você me odeia! - Brincou Tiago.

- Ah, Tiago! - Ela ainda estava estressada. Subiu as escadas, seguida pelos outros para a próxima aula.

- Finalmente! - Disse Sirius, sentando na poltrona que estivera na noite anterior.

- Primeiro dia de aula é horrível! - Comentou Camila.

- Não acho... - Disse Lily.

-Você nunca acha uma aula chata Lily, nem que seja só apresentação dos professores novos!

- E você ainda tá pensando no idiota do professor Dick! Esquece, Camila! - Disse Tiago, sentando no sofá ao lado dela enquanto Pettigrew subia.

- Não estava pensando naquilo!

- Ah, estava sim! - Disse Rebeca.

- Não estava! - Gritou, fazendo todos a olharem.

- Já que você diz... Eu vou subir! - Disse Lily, cansada. Subiu, puxando Rebeca com ela.

- Você tá mesmo estressada, Mila? - Perguntou Remo.

- Não... - Respondeu ela, meio sem certeza do que dizia. A verdade é que estava tentando descobrir o que era aquele brilho nos olhos do professor novo.

- É melhor a gente subir... - Disse Remo, olhando pela janela. Tiago e Sirius olharam também. Tiago subiu sem dizer nada, junto com Remo, mas antes de Sirius subir, Camila chamou:

- Sirius!

- O que foi?

- Por que vocês vão subir agora?

- Coisa de maroto! - Disse ele, virando de costas para não ter que enfrentar a garota.

Ela não estava muito afim de descobrir o segredo dos Marotos, já que todos os meses eles faziam isso e nunca a deixavam ir. Ela foi para uma varanda secreta do Salão Comunal, que ela havia descoberto sozinha. Era linda. A varanda era toda de mármore castanho, com roseiras que a rodeavam toda. A luz vinha de duas tochas ao lado da entrada. A vista dava para o lago, onde as estrelas ficavam refletindo, junto com a lua, e as montanhas ao longe, que sempre estavam cobertas de neblina, mesmo nos dias mais ensolarados.

Ela foi até o parapeito e se apoiou nele, olhando para o lago. "O que aquele cara tem?". Não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. "Será que só eu vi? Eu devia ter perguntado pro Sirius se ele percebeu alguma coisa estranha naquele professor!". Ela pegou uma rosa, tomando cuidado para não se espetar. "Ele parece um... Sei lá! Tem um olhar estranho demais para o meu gosto!". Ela cheirou a rosa. "Eles têm razão, eu ainda estou estressada, mas aquele cara me irrita, o que eu posso fazer?". Ficou mexendo na rosa e olhando para as estrelas pingadas no lago. "Eu acho que sou eu quem tô ficando maluca!". Ela puxou uma poltrona super confortável que tinha, de chintz, e sentou-se, com os braços cruzados no parapeito e a cabeça apoiada neles. "Mas... Será que os garotos vão demorar a chegar?". Sem perceber, adormeceu encostada na poltrona.

- Como é que a gente vai levar ela pra lá?

- Não sei... A gente não pode subir...

- Por que a gente não tenta acordar?

- Já me acordaram... - Disse ela. Na sua frente estavam dois elfos domésticos.

- A senhorita está bem?-Perguntou uma elfa de olhos puxados, porém enormes, vestida com um pedaço de pano amarrado na cintura, formando mais ou menos uma saia colorida e suja.

- Não tínhamos a intenção de acordar a senhorita! - Desculpou-se um elfo de olhos não tão grandes e bem negros, com as orelhas curvas, vestido com uma espécie de túnica suja de gordura.

- Não, tudo bem! Eu vou para o dormitório, não foi culpa de vocês... Eu que não deveria ter dormido aqui, não é?

- Se a senhorita acha que está correta, então eu também acho... - Respondeu a elfa.

Camila parou e se virou.

- Qual o nome de vocês?

- A senhorita deseja saber o nosso nome? - Perguntou o elfo, como se surpreso.

- Por quê a surpresa? - Ela estranhou.

- Ninguém nunca nos perguntou nossos nomes... Só o mestre Dumbledore! - Respondeu o elfo.

- Mas... Quais são seus nomes?

- Kit... - Respondeu a elfa de cabeça baixa.

- Nel... - –Respondeu o elfo, também de cabeça baixa.

- Bom... Eu vou subir, obrigada por me acordarem, está bem? Vocês querem alguma coisa que eu possa conseguir em troca? - Camila perguntou aos elfos. Sempre tivera pena do tipo de escravidão que eles sofriam.

- Ah, não, minha senhora! Não, não queremos nada! - Respondeu a elfa, nervosa.

- Bom... Vocês dizem isso sempre ou realmente não querem nada?

- Não queremos nada! - Respondeu a elfa novamente, bem rápida.

- Então eu vou subir... - Estava quase amanhecendo e, com certeza, Camila não iria dormir mais, porém ficar lá em baixo não iria adiantar em nada. Nesse momento, o quadro da mulher gorda girou e entraram os marotos. Pettigrew emburrou logo o rosto, mas Sirius, Tiago e Remo ficaram surpresos de ver Camila acordada, ainda mais com dois elfos.

- Mila, o que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Tiago.

- Eu adormeci aqui... Acordei agora com Kit e Nel... Por quê?

- Nada! - Respondeu Remo rápido.

Camila se abaixou e disse para os elfos sem que os marotos escutassem:

- Vocês já terminaram seu serviço aqui?

Eles confirmaram com a cabeça.

- Então vocês já podem ir?

Eles obedeceram, e sumiram, aparataram. Ela se levantou e encarou os garotos.

- E por que vocês só chegaram há essa hora?

- A gente perdeu a noção do tempo... - Disse Tiago, tentando escapar.

- Vocês saíram de noite, só chegam quase de manhã e perderam a noção do tempo?

- A gente tava dentro do castelo e não viu que tinha clareado, por que as janelas estavam fechadas, quando a gente se deu conta, a gente voltou! - Respondeu Sirius. Camila o encarou. Sabia que ele detestava que ela o encarasse, porém ele adorava encará-la.

- Você está mentindo, Sirius!

- Não estou! E como você sabe se eu estou mentindo ou não?

- Você é um mestre na arte de mentir e omitir, mas comigo não funciona, eu sou tão boa quanto você, sei que está mentindo, você pode mentir pra qualquer um, ou melhor, qualquer uma, mas não pra mim! Mas não é da minha conta, não é mesmo? Não faço parte dos Marotos, afinal, falta alguma coisa em mim... - Ela sorriu marotamente. Ela estava se referindo a conversa dos dois da noite passada. Ele também sorriu e entendeu o recado. - Bem... Bom dia pra vocês! - Ela subiu e entrou no dormitório.

- Eu não consigo entender essa garota! O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? - Perguntou Tiago, se jogando na poltrona.

- E você já conseguiu entender alguma garota na sua vida, Pontas? - Perguntou Remo.

- Bom... É um caso a se pensar... - Ele fez cara de pensativo.

- Você nunca vai conseguir entendê-la! - Disse Sirius.

- E o Sr. Black entende? - Perguntou Tiago, cínico.

- Claro que sim! Ela é minha melhor amiga, não é?

- Hum... Duvido muito que isso daí é só amizade! - Disse Tiago, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Pois pode ficar tranqüilo que é, Sr. Potter! - Respondeu Sirius, mas não sorriu.

- Vamos combinar uma coisa, Mila é linda, inteligente e te dá mole, e você não fez nada? Você tá amolecendo, Almofadinhas! - Disse Tiago.

- Almofadinhas não tem mal gosto, Pontas! - Disse Pettigrew.

- Rabicho, quando o assunto é sobre garotas, você não entende! Vai dizer que Camila Ludov não é bonita? - Perguntou Tiago.

- Isso não faz diferença pra mim! - Respondeu Pettigrew, subindo as escadas para o dormitório masculino, raivoso.

- Uuuh! O ratinho se estressou! - Sussurrou Sirius quando Pettigrew subiu.

O relógio marcou quatro horas e o pendulo bateu, chamando a atenção dos garotos.

Melhor a gente subir... - Disse Remo, se levantando.

Fim do capítulo

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX N/A xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bom... Sobre o capítulo eu não tenho muito o que falar... Só espero que alguém leia e goste... '

Mil beijos pra todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews, elas são muito importantes... Espero que ainda cheguem mais...

Eu não ia postar hoje... Ia postar depois, mas eu não resisti... '

Vou indo... Milhões de beijos!


	5. Cap3: Notícia de baile

**Capítulo 3 – Notícia de baile**

No dia seguinte, logo que as garotas desceram do dormitório, viram uma aglomeração de alunos em frente ao quadro de avisos. Correram e se meteram no meio dos alunos com muita dificuldade. Leram um papel púrpuro com letras prateadas:

_Esse ano haverá um intercambio entre Hogwarts e Beauxbatons. 10 alunas do 6º e 7º ano virão, e 10 alunos do 6º e 7º ano irão. Para comemorar esse fato inédito da nossa escola, na próxima semana haverá um baile. Alunos do 3º ano para baixo não são permitidos._

_Atenciosamente_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

Perfeito, era disso que eu precisava! - Exclamou Camila, sorrindo.

Ai! Par, eu não acredito que vou precisar de um par! - Reclamou Lily.

Apostam quanto que Fernando Estevens vai vir pedir pra você ir com ele, Mila? - Perguntou Rebeca.

E você já sabe a minha resposta!

Eu não faria isso se fosse você!

Não adianta me dizer isso, Beca, eu nunca aceitaria sair com aquele cara!

Isso independe... Com quem você vai para a o baile?

Não sei... E você?

Sei lá, mas eu acho que vou acabar indo com um dos Marotos...- Rebeca riu discretamente.

É... Quem sabe...

E você, Lily? - Perguntou Rebeca à amiga que olhava impressionada para o aviso.

Não acredito! Eu vou precisar de um par!

Lily, não é a pior coisa do mundo! É só uma festa... Relaxa, garota! - Disse Camila, colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.

Nesse instante, descem os Marotos.

Oi povo! O que aconteceu pra ter essa galera toda aqui? Tavam esperando a gente? - Perguntou Tiago, se achando.

Lily revirou os olhos.

Não, leiam vocês! - Disse Camila, sorrindo.

Sirius a olhou curioso, mas virou e infiltrou-se no meio dos alunos para poder ler, junto com Tiago e Remo.

Em poucos minutos, as três ouviram gritos.

Sabe que eu ainda acho os Marotos escandalosos? Mesmo depois de conhecê-los melhor! - Comentou Lily. - Mas isso não me surpreende, vindo dos ridículos Potter e Black!

Você e sua implicância com os dois! Isso não vai acabar nunca? - Disse Camila, repreendendo-a.

Não reclame comigo, isso não combina com você! - Disse Lily, rindo.

Não acredito! Uma festa! Que ótimo! Acontecimento do ano! – Os outros Marotos apareceram e Tiago falou logo. Ficara bem animado.

Bom pra vocês que não precisam se esforçar pra arranjar um par! - Disse Remo, aparentemente animado.

Ah, querido Aluado, a vida é uma coisa, não é? Quem pode, pode! - Disse Sirius, se achando, como Tiago.

Vocês são muito convencidos! - Disse Camila.

Não, Mila... - Ia dizer Sirius, mas ela o interrompeu.

Vocês são apenas realistas... Eu já sei dessa história! - Ela saiu puxando as amigas.

Assim que atravessaram o quadro da Mulher Gorda, viram uns grupos de garotas bem em frente.

Devem estar atrás deles! - Disse Lily, com uma expressão de irritação no rosto.

E você vai ficar estressada por isso? - Perguntou Rebeca, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Camila.

Claro que não! O que eu devo a eles para ficar estressada por causa de umas cachorras que cacarejam?

Como é?

Mistura de cachorras com galinhas! Vocês entendem?

Você quis dizer loucas ou oferecidas? - Perguntou Camila.

Os dois, eu acho! - Lily sorriu marotamente. Mas não foi por isso, foi por que vinham na direção delas Fernando Estevens e Amos Diggory.

Diggory, Lily? - Perguntou Rebeca num sussurro.

Pode-se dizer que sim... - Lily sorriu normalmente e respondeu à amiga no mesmo sussurro.

Oi, garotas! - Disse Amos.

Oi! - Disse Lily, sorrindo.

Oi Camila! - Disse Fernando.

Oi Estevens... - Camila respondeu fria.

Lily, eu posso falar com você? - Perguntou Fernando.

Cla... Claro! - Lily não esperava por isso. Fernando Estevens? E Amos, o que isso significava? Aquilo era exatamente a coisa que menos esperava.

Camila os observou se afastar. Na cabeça dela não entrava que Fernando Estevens estava falando com uma de suas melhores amigas. O que era aquilo? Ele não era doido por ela? Será que ela estava gostando dele? Isso fazia bem para o seu ego? Não! - Camila debochou de si mesma.

Camila e Rebeca, vocês podem me ajudar? - Perguntou Amos, tirando Camila do "transe de besteiras" em que estava.

Em quê, Amos? - Perguntou Rebeca.

Eu queria chamar Lílian pra ir pro baile... Vocês acham que ela iria aceitar?

Eu tenho certeza de que ela aceitaria! - Respondeu Camila.

Certeza mesmo?

Quase absoluta! Ela só recusaria se alguém jogasse um feitiço nela! - Respondeu Rebeca, e Camila confirmou sorrindo.

Vocês podem perguntar para ela?

Por que você mesmo não pergunta? - Perguntou Rebeca.

Ah, eu não tenho muito jeito pra isso...

Se você acha... Deixa com a gente... Depois a gente fala com você, no almoço! - Disse Camila, vendo que Fernando e Lily estavam voltando. Ela estava inexpressiva, e ele, querendo formar um sorriso, mas não conseguia. Quando chegaram, Amos e Fernando saíram, sem dizer uma palavra que não fosse "Tchau, garotas!".

O que Fernando Estevens queria com você e não com Mila? - Perguntou Rebeca assim que os dois meninos se distanciaram o bastante para elas poderem falar.

Bom... Ele não queria comigo! Queria com Mila mesmo! Ele veio me perguntar se tinha alguma chance de você ir com ele para o baile! - Disse ela, ainda inexpressiva.

-Claro que não! Ele é maluco! O que eu vou ter que fazer esse ano? O banho no lago do ano passado não adiantou mesmo! - Disse Camila, sussurrando rapidamente. - O que você disse?

Eu disse que achava que ele não tinha chance, mas se ele quisesse tentar, quem sabe...

Lily! Ela não quer ir com ele, por que você disse isso? Ele vai ficar cheio de esperança! - Disse Rebeca.

O que você queria que eu dissesse? "Olha Fernandinho, não vai dar, acho que ela vai te dar o maior pé na bunda, por que eu sei que ela te acha um monte de bosta de dragão!" - Disse ela, imitando uma voz infantil muito estranha.

Boa idéia! - Disse Camila, sarcástica.

Bom... Mas o que Amos queria?

Queria saber se você aceitaria ir com ele para o baile...

Uuuuhhh! - Gritou Lily, animada, fazendo todos do corredor olharem para ela.

Eu considero isso um sim, e você, Beca? - Perguntou Camila para Rebeca, brincando.

É claro que eu quero ir com ele! - Disse ela, sussurrando novamente.

Achamos que vocês já estavam no Salão tomando café! - Disse uma voz por trás delas. Camila se virou e viu os Marotos.

Ah, é que aconteceu uma coisa... - Tentou explicar ela.

Tem alguma coisa a ver com o baile? - Perguntou Sirius.

Tem! - Respondeu Lily, animada. As meninas e os Marotos a olharam, espantados. Lílian Evans falando animadamente com Sirius Black? Amos Diggory causava esse efeito todo a ponto de acontecer milagres?

Já que estamos nesse clima... Lily, quer ir ao baile comigo? - Perguntou Tiago.

Hã? - A animação sumiu. Correção: Aquilo era o que ela realmente não esperava! - Por que você acha que eu iria ao baile com você, Potter?

Por nada, só por que eu estou chamando! E aí? Quer ir ao baile comigo ou não? Escolhe logo que a minha agenda é cheia!

Então pode seguir a sua agenda ridícula, por que não estou nela! Fora de cogitação! Em hipótese nenhuma! Nunca! - Lily começou a falar mais alto, irritada.

Certo, você não sabe o que está perdendo! - Ele a encarou. Era a primeira vez na sua vida que uma garota o recusava pra ir a um baile. E seu orgulho, onde ficava? Ou melhor, sua fama?

Sei, sim! Um garoto ignorante, pretensioso, exibicionista, egocêntrico e muito mais! - Disse ela, quase gritando, quando ele se afastou para falar com Cindy DeLongo.

Isso tudo por causa de um pedido? - Perguntou Rebeca.

Vindo do Potter, sim! - Reclamou ela, quase gritando.

E você por acaso tem par melhor que ele? - Perguntou Sirius, defendendo o amigo.

Camila e Rebeca a olharam, e as três deram um sorriso malicioso.

Bom, Black, eu tenho um par muito melhor do que qualquer um!- Disse Lily, ainda sorrindo marotamente.

Isso é uma coisa que eu duvido muito! - Respondeu ele.

Fim do Capítulo 

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **N/A** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vocês acharam que esse capítulo demorou pra sair?

Eu ia demorar mais, mas o meu mal é que eu sou muito influenciável!

Bom... Espero que gostem, e mandem reviews, pq eu estou precisando muitão delas!

Beijos e mandem Rviews, please!


	6. Cap4: Começo das detenções

Capítulo 4 – Começo das detenções 

Aula de Poções. Aquele estranho do professor Francis Dick e seu olho estranho.

Camila baixou a cabeça quando o professor entrou na sala.

- Bom dia a todos os alunos! - Disse ele, olhando para a sala toda, como na aula anterior. Passando vista em todos os alunos. E, novamente, o olhar pousou em Camila. - Creio que a senhorita está mais calma nessa aula... - Disse ele, encarando-a.

Lily, Rebeca, Tiago, Sirius e Remo sabiam muito bem que o sangue de Camila esquenta muito rápido quando se trata de pessoas que a irritam. E aquele era um desses casos. Com certeza ela daria uma resposta bem grossa. Mas se enganaram.

- Estou... Professor... - Disse ela, segurando-se para não responder de outra forma e pegar uma detenção.

- Muito bem... Então hoje poderei dar aula em paz... Sem interrupções desnecessárias...

Ela não o encarava. Havia baixado a cabeça, fechado os olhos e cerrado os punhos, encoberta pelos cachos definidos de seus cabelos.

- Nem creio que eu vá ter de dar uma detenção a certa garotinha impertinente com perguntas tolas... - O professor provocava.

Sirius percebia que Camila estava morrendo de raiva. Ela não queria era pegar uma detenção TÃO cedo...

- É impressão minha ou o senhor está provocando? - Perguntou ele, se levantando. Camila levantou a cabeça e olhou de Sirius para o professor, do professor para Sirius.

- Provocando quem, senhor... Qual seu nome?

- Sirius Black! - Respondeu Sirius na maior ignorância, que só ele mesmo, Sirius Black, sabia fazer. Quem não estava prestando atenção naquela história antes, agora estava, só de ouvir o nome do garoto mais bagunceiro e conquistador, junto de Tiago Potter.

- Pois bem, Sr. Black... Eu sei que o Sr. e a sua namoradinha... Amiguinha... Não são os alunos mais dedicados dessa escola... Ouvi muito bem o seu ex-professor McNishell falar isso muitas vezes, portanto, acho que vocês dois não tenham todo esse direito...

- Não estou falando de direitos! Estou dizendo que você mesmo está provocando uma discussão! - Berrou o maroto.

- Não procuro discussão com meus alunos, Sr. Black! Agora, sente-se e cale-se! - Disse o professor, ainda com aquela irritante expressão de paciência e calma.

- E se eu disser que não vou me sentar enquanto o senhor não admitir que estava procurando confusão? O que o senhor me diz?

- Digo que a Grifinória acabou de perder 20 pontos por sua falta de capacidade de raciocinar! E pela incompetência da sua amiga!

- Do que você me chamou? - Perguntou Camila com ignorância, levantando-se também.

- Disse que você é incompetente! Não preciso nem de provas para saber que você é uma aluna incompetente! Menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória!

- Não me importo com os pontos para a Grifinória! Danem-se os pontos! Eu só quero que o Sr. professorzinho novato saiba que com Camila Ludov não se brinca! Eu não sou incompetente! Não sou do seu nível! - Gritou ela. Incompetência. Como aquela palavra lhe dava nos nervos!

- Detenção! Você e o Sr. Black! Hoje à noite! Se com uma aluna como você não se brinca, também não se brinca com um professor como eu! Saiam da sala os dois!

Camila olhou para Sirius discretamente, mas ele ainda detinha o olhar fixo no professor.

- Ótimo! A gente vem! E com muito prazer! - Disse Sirius, puxando Camila com força para fora da sala. Bateram a porta e conseguiram ouvir o professor dizer:

"Namorados fazem qualquer coisa, não é mesmo?".

Camila fez menção de voltar, mas Sirius a segurou.

- Você vai voltar lá por uma besteira dessas?

- Eu me estresso! Esse cara aí já me dá nos nervos e ainda vem mentir pra cima de mim! Eu até entendo que os alunos falem que nós somos namorados, mas um professor falar isso é exagero!

- Chega, Camila! Vamos para a Sala Comunal!

- O que a gente vai fazer na Sala Comunal?

- Esperar...

Ela olhou para os lados, contemplando os jardins.

- Tá na hora da aula de Transfiguração... - Disse ele, sentado numa poltrona, mas não demonstrou nenhum sinal de que fosse se levantar.

- Você também não está com vontade de ir, não é? - Disse ela, olhando para a janela.

- Com certeza... - Disse ele sem emoção.

- Vamos fugir?

- Por que não disse antes? - Ela o olhou e viu o sorriso maroto estampado em seu rosto.

Ele praticamente pulou da poltrona e correu para o dormitório masculino.

"Com quem eu fui me misturar! Há um ano atrás eu não chamaria ninguém pra fugir!", pensou Camila, rindo por dentro.

Em menos de um minuto, Sirius desceu com o mapa do maroto e a Capa da Invisibilidade de Tiago.

- Pra onde a gente vai? - Perguntou ele, ainda sorrindo marotamente. Nem parecia que teria uma detenção naquela noite.

- Hum... A gente podia até ir para Hogsmead... Casa dos Gritos, talvez... Pelo menos ninguém nos encontraria!

- Vamos então... - Ele colocou a capa por cima dele, deixando só a cabeça do lado de fora. Camila riu baixinho e entrou debaixo da capa também.

- Limpar! - Murmurou Camila apontando para um degrau empoeirado. Automaticamente, ele ficou limpo, e ela se sentou tranqüila.

- Ótima idéia de fugir! - Disse ele, sentando do lado dela.

- Depois da aula de Dick, eu não tinha mais cabeça pra nada! - Exclamou ela, virando os olhos para vê-lo.

- Só você? Aquele cara é um trasgo velho!

- Um trasgo velho com um olho bem misterioso... - Murmurou ela.

- O que você disse?

- Nada! - Respondeu ela.

- Hum... - Fez ele, desconfiando.

- Obrigada por ter me defendido...

- Camila Ludov! Eu sempre estou do seu lado! E você sabe muito bem disso!

- Valeu! - Ela sorriu.

- Precisa agradecer? - Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

- Claro! Apesar de você ser meu melhor amigo!

Ele riu.

- Do que você está rindo? - Ela perguntou não desconfiada, mas curiosa.

- Não é nada importante... Foi que eu lembrei de uma coisa que o Pontas disse...

- O quê? Que ele acha um milagre você não ter nada comigo?

- Isso mesmo...

- Eu o ouvi falando há muito tempo!

- Quer dizer que você fica escutando a conversa dos Marotos? Hum... Bom saber! - Brincou ele.

- Claro que não! Eu escutei sem querer!

- Hum... - Ele fez cara de desconfiado, ainda brincando.

- É sério, Sirius... Você se incomoda? Vai dizer que quer ter alguma coisa comigo? - Ela o encarou, rindo.

- Sabe que não seria uma perda total de tempo...?

- Sirius!

- O que foi? Além de ser seu amigo, eu sou homem, tá?

- Hum... Que grande homem!- Ela debochou.

- Vai dizer que eu não sou irresistível?

- Eu acho que não! Você é irresistível paras as outras! E convencido pra mim!

Ele riu. Simplesmente riu. Um riso que a fez rir também. E ficaram rindo e conversando durante um longo tempo, até se darem conta de que em poucos minutos anoiteceria e eles teriam uma detenção para cumprir.

Fim do Capítulo XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX N/A XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Ih, eu demorei muito pra postar, não foi?

Bom, eu tava achando que o capítulo que vocês iam me odiar era esse, mas não é... Acho que a Dah vai gostar desse cap, né?

Bom, espero que gostem e mandem reviews!

Beijos pra todos vocês, galera!

Prometo que não vou demorar muito pra postar o próximo... E espero que a demora desse tenha compensado...


	7. Cap5: Noite em detenção

**Capítulo 5 – Noite em detenção?**

- Chegaram na hora! - Disse o professor Dick.

- Por que pensou que a gente atrasaria? - Perguntou Camila, agressiva.

- Bom... _Infelizmente_ eu não poderei ficar para aplicar uma detenção decente em vocês... Fiquem a comando de Argo Filch... - O professor levou os alunos para fora, onde Filch havia acabado de chegar.

- O que aprontaram dessa vez? - O zelador tinha os olhos semi-abertos e uma expressão cansada. Sirius e Camila já sabiam o motivo da "pouco-importância" dele. Estava cansado aplicar castigos neles... O ano passado havia sido completamente cheio de detenções para todos os marotos, e para Camila.

- Não fizemos nada de mais... - Explicou Sirius, sem olhar para ele. Camila sabia muito bem que ele também estava cansado... Cansado de olhar sempre para aqueles olhos velhos. Cansado de sempre levar detenção.

- Sigam-me... - Disse Filch. Em pouco tempo, já estavam dentro da Sala de Troféus, sem suas varinhas e com panos nas mãos.

Assim que o zelador fechou a porta, nenhum dos dois se mexeu. O único movimento foi sentar no chão.

- Vai logo. - Disse Camila, inexpressiva.

Ele tirou uma varinha do bolso e, em menos do que um piscar de olhos, a sala estava toda impecável.

- Você também está cansado, não está?

- O quê? - Ele estranhou.

- Cansado de sempre levar detenção... Cansado de ser tão bagunceiro o ano todo... Não está?

- Que sintonia! - Disse ele, mas sem expressão. - Você sabe ler mentes? - Ironizou.

- Não... Sei ler olhares... E eu vi nos seus...

- Que coincidência... Você também, não é? - Perguntou ele, virando-se pra ela e encarando-a.

- Tô! Mas dessa vez a culpa foi minha... E pare de me encarar, você sabe que eu odeio!

Ele deitou no chão e apoiou a cabeça no colo dela.

- A culpa não foi só sua...

- Você não devia ter se metido lá!

- Eu não me controlei...

Ela, sem perceber, começou a passar as mãos nos cabelos dele.

- Por que é que você está olhando para mim? - Perguntou ela, sorrindo.

- Não é nada... - Ele virou o rosto e fechou os olhos. Não havia percebido... Dessa vez ele realmente fechou os olhos.

- Mila!

Ela passou a mão no rosto, mas bate em alguma coisa. Se assustou. Estava dormindo.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu? - Perguntou ela assustada. Havia batido no rosto dele.

- A gente pegou no sono... Tá na hora de voltar... - Disse ela, ajudando-o a se levantar.

- Nem percebi...

- Nem eu... Mas já tá quase amanhecendo... A gente passou a noite toda aqui...

Eles saíram da sala e pegaram suas varinhas _verdadeiras_ com Filch.

- Sabe, Mila...

- O que foi?

- Você fica uma gracinha dormindo...

Ela parou, corando, e o encarou. Mas depois voltou a andar... Olhou pela janela... O céu estava límpido naquela "quase" manhã.

Fim do capítulo 

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx N/A XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ih... Capítulo curto não foi?

Sabe, eu não deveria, mas vou postar 2...

Antecipar os xingamentos que eu acho que vou levar...


	8. Cap6: O Baile

**Cap 6 – O baile 1**

Havia chegado o dia do baile. Só Lílian tinha arranjado par. Lily combinou de se encontrar com Amos na escadaria de mármore, e estava ansiosa. As três estavam no dormitório, ajudando à amiga num terrível dilema.

-Meninas, vocês não estão ajudando!

-Lily! Ainda faltam 8 horas para o baile e você já quer decidir a roupa que vai?

-Camila! Simplesmente diga azul ou branco!-Lily estava olhando para dois vestidos em cima da sua cama, com a maior expressão de indecisa. Queria impressionar Amos. Queria estar (ou no mínimo se sentir) a garota mais linda da festa.

-O branco fica melhor em você!-Respondeu Rebeca, que estava olhando para os vestidos sem falar nada até ali.

-Você nunca me viu com ele!-Disse Lily, estranhando.

-Mas é por causa do corte dele... Lily, de roupa eu entendo, tá? Esse vestido vai ficar bom em você! –Disse ela, dando um sorriso encorajador.

-Realmente, o branco é mais bonito!-Disse Camila, concordado.

-Então eu vou com ele!-A ruiva abriu o maior sorriso, muito parecido com aquele quando se dá doce para criança.

-E você Mila? Vai com qual?-Perguntou Rebeca, intrigada.

-Não sei nem se vou...

-O quê? Como não sabe se vai? Vai sim! Claro!-Gritou Lily, fazendo drama.

-Não arranjei nenhum par...

-Mila! Deixe de besteira! Você sabe muito bem que quando der um passo pra fora deste quarto, arrumada, linda e produzida, vão chover garotos aí fora querendo ir com você! Eu também não arranjei e não estou nem aí...

-Beca! Que exagero! E você sabe que vai arranjar um par sim!

-É, mas não vou arranjar um par se ficar trancada dentro desse quarto! Lily, vamos descer!

-Tá... Tá bom, vamos - Concordou Lílian.

Camila abriu a porta e elas saíram. Assim que desceram as escadas encontraram com Andrômeda Black.

-Oi!-Disse Camila sorrindo, dando um abraço na amiga.

-Oi meninas!-Respondeu Andrômeda também sorrindo.

-E aí? Tudo bem?-Perguntou Rebeca, enquanto Lily dava um alô com a mão.

-Ah, tudo ótimo!-Respondeu ela, animada.

-Nossa que alegria, o que foi que aconteceu?-Perguntou Camila.

-O Ted! Ele me chamou pra ir ao baile!

-Que ótimo!-Disse Lily, sorrindo.

-Eu tenho que ir lá em cima... Ah, a propósito, se estiverem procurando os meninos, eles estão lá no jardim!-Disse Andrômeda subindo para o dormitório.

-Vamos lá?-Perguntou Lily.

-Vamos... –Respondeu Camila, olhando para o salão comunal quase vazio.

Chegaram ao jardim. Tinha muita gente, mas os marotos eram irreconhecíveis, ainda mais quando estavam pendurando Snape de cabeça para baixo em uma árvore.

Sirius que estava comandando a situação. Tiago o falou que as meninas tinham chegado, e, como sempre, ele não parou.

-Temos que fazer alguma coisa!-Reclamou Lily.

-Lily, você sabe que não vai adiantar!-Lembrou-lhe Rebeca.

-Você não gostaria se fosse com você!-Respondeu a ruiva, grosseira.

-Certo Lily, vá lá e estrague a diversão deles!-Disse Camila.

Realmente, ela não gostava muito que os garotos fizessem isso com o sonserino. Mas conhecia Tiago Potter e Sirius Black bem demais para saber que eles não parariam com uma simples reclamação da sua amiga, mas queria ver o que ela faria.

Depois de uns quinze minutos de briga, Lily chegou derrotada.

-Não entendo esses garotos! Como eles acham diversão nisso?

-Lily, vocês tem um conceito realmente diferente de diversão... –Comentou Rebeca.

-Por que não deixa eles Lily?-Perguntou Camila, olhando para eles.

-Eu não suporto ver o que eles fazem!

Os garotos soltaram Snape, que ficou caído no chão. Eles riram e foram até as meninas.

Lily vira o rosto, em protesto, ao ver os marotos se aproximarem.

-Vocês já arranjaram par pro baile?-Perguntou Rebeca, ignorando a atitude de Lily.

-Não, só Pontas... –Respondeu Remo

-Sirius?

-Não...

-Isso é possível?-Perguntou Camila sarcástica e Sirius sorriu.

-Sirius, eu posso ir com você?-Perguntou Rebeca. Camila a olhou. Sirius e Rebeca, juntos, numa festa?

-Claro!-Respondeu ele, e sorriu.

-Pronto! Agora só eu estou sobrando!-Comentou Remo.

-Ah! Não está não! Eu vou com você! Não quero ir sozinha! E você também não quer não é?-Perguntou Camila, rindo e se levantando.

-Com certeza!-Respondeu ele, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Camila não sabia o que significava aquilo... Rebeca e Sirius, juntos num baile? A amiga conhecia Sirius o bastante para saber que os pares do maroto não são simples pares... Geralmente elas são alguma coisa a mais na noite! A não ser que... Será que Rebeca gostava dele? Camila não sabia realmente o que pensar! E se Rebeca realmente gostava de Sirius, por que não havia dito para ela? Afinal, ela e Lily eram suas melhores amigas, não eram?

-Mila!

-Han? O quê?

-Acorda criatura!-Disse Lily, na sua frente.

Só agora ela havia "acordado". Estava deitada na sua cama, no dormitório feminino... Estava quase na hora do baile e ela não havia nem tomado banho ainda!

-Tem alguém no banheiro!-Perguntou apressada.

-Agora você vai ter que esperar porque Beca acabou de entrar... E você sabe como são os banhos dela!

-Ai meu Deus! Eu vou me atrasar!

-Quem mandou ficar sonhando acordada? Mas me ajuda aqui, por favor... É só fechar aqui... –Disse Lily apontando para um fecho no vestido.

Camila se sentou na cama, fechou o vestido e disse:

-Vira aí pra eu ver

A amiga virou e sorriu.

-Você tá linda!

-Você acha que o Amos vai gostar?

-Se ele não gostar ele é um otário! Você vai arrasar Lily! Esse seu vestido é lindo mesmo!

-Valeu... Olha, eu vou esperar vocês duas lá em baixo certo?

-Vai deixar os outros te verem assim?

-É? É... Tem razão... Eu fico esperando Rebeca, já que você vai demorar mais...

-Certo, então...

Nessa hora, sai Rebeca enrolada numa toalha amarela, com o cabelo solto e todo molhado.

-Até daqui a pouco.

... meia hora depois...

-Cadê Mila?-Perguntou Remo.

-Se acalma Remo! Os meninos também não desceram, você vai ter que esperar do mesmo jeito... –Respondeu Lily, se sentando no sofá com seu vestido branco, longo, com um enorme decote, uma sandália alta branca e os cabelos avermelhados presos num coque elegante.

-Correção Lily, os meninos já desceram!-Disse Rebeca, vendo os garotos descerem pela escada do dormitório masculino. Estavam muito bonitos, até Pedro não estava tão feio quanto o seu normal.

-Beca, você tá linda!-Elogiou Sirius.

-Obrigada!-Ela sorriu, envergonhada. Estava linda mesmo, com um vestido amarelo claro de alças bem finas e não tão longo quanto o de Lily, uma sandália discreta preta e alta e o cabelo solto (e um pouco molhado ainda).

-Você também Lily!-Elogiou Tiago.

Ela não respondeu. "Tiago Potter? Não! Não mesmo!" pensou.

-Cadê Mila?-Perguntou Sirius, estranhando que a amiga não estava ali.

-Essa é a pergunta que não quer calar... –Disse Lily.

-Será que você vai acabar sem par, Aluado?-Perguntou Tiago, sarcástico.

-É por que não vai mesmo!-Eles ouviram uma voz lá de cima. A voz de Camila.

Ela estava nos primeiros degraus da escada com um vestido preto tomara-que-caia curto, uma sandália bem delicada e baixa preta e o cabelo extremamente cacheado (que era sempre solto) preso num enorme rabo-de-cavalo, porém alguns fios ainda teimavam e cair e formar seus cachos bem livres...

-Linda... –Murmurou Remo, baixinho.

-Demorei muito?

-Com certeza!-Respondeu Lily, se levantando. –Acho que ele já está lá me esperando!

-Ele quem?-Perguntou Tiago.

Lily não respondeu de novo.

-Vamos então - Disse Rebeca.

-Srta... –Disse Sirius, com cara de cavalheiro, dando o braço para Rebeca segurar.

Rebeca riu e segurou o braço dele. Lily foi atrás deles, seguida de Pedro e Tiago.

Camila e Remo ficaram por último. Ele também colocou o braço pra ela segurar, mas ela simplesmente segurou sua mão e disse:

-Pra quê isso?-Sorriu e eles foram.

Assim que saíram da torre da grifinória, viram Cindy DeLongo com um vestido rosa bebê, uma sandália branca e o cabelo solto falar com Tiago e se juntar a ele.

-Não acredito que ele chamou mesmo essa garota... –Murmurou Remo.

-Por quê?-Perguntou Camila no mesmo tom baixo do maroto.

-Essa garota não presta mesmo... Ela não quer ir com o pontas, porque ela gosta do almofadinhas.

-Ela tá indo com pontas só por causa do almofadinhas?-Camila se espantou.

-Isso aí.

-Nunca achei que a Cindy fosse disso... Ele já sabe?

-Sabe sim, mas quem disse que ele se importa? O importante para o pontas é estar com alguma menina, não importa se ela gosta dele...

-É... Percebe-se... Queria saber quem tem mais juízo... Pontas ou Almofadinhas!

-Isso é um caso a se pensar...

Os dois riram baixo. Já haviam chegado à frente do salão principal, e nenhum dos dois percebeu o tempo passar tão rápido. Lily já estava com Amos Diggory, Rebeca ainda agarrada a Sirius, Tiago com Cindy DeLongo, Camila conversando com Remo e até Pedro Pettigrew estava acompanhado de uma garota do terceiro ano, chamada Christine Malo.

Entraram no salão para curtirem uma noite literalmente mágica.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX N/A XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sério, alguém aí imaginou que até o Pettigrew teria par?

Nem eu... Eu odeio ele!

Falso!

Mas aqui não é espaço para eu colocar o que eu penso dele, aqui é lugar de gente feliz, por enquanto...

Milhões de beijos e não esqueçam das reviews!


	9. Cap7: O baile 2

**Capítulo 7 – O baile 2**

Já havia muitos alunos no salão quando entraram. A maioria dos grupinhos (e casais) olhou para os recém chegados.

Amos puxou Lily para uma das muitas mesinhas espalhadas pelo salão. Uma pista de dança enchia a maior parte do salão, e um palco fazia parte dele, onde uma banda tocava uma música animada.

Camila viu Cindy e Tiago cochicharem alguma coisa, e segundos depois, ele a levava para dançar.

Pronto. Só estavam Rebeca e Sirius com ela e Remo. Será que iriam ficar sozinhos também? Com certeza...

Antes que mais alguém pudesse fazer ou dizer alguma coisa, Camila puxou Remo para uma mesinha, e fez sinal para que os outros dois os seguissem.

-O que será que vai ter de interessante nessa festa?-Perguntou Sirius, sentando-se bruscamente na cadeira da mesinha.

-Você pergunta? Tem é que esperar pra ver!-Respondeu Rebeca, sentando do seu lado.

-Uma das coisas não interessantes eu já sei... –Disse Camila, olhando para a pista de dança. Os outros três olharam e viram o que no fundo, todos esperavam... Tiago e Cindy se beijando.

-Nossa!-Exclamou Rebeca.

-Não sei por que a surpresa? Ele sempre faz isso!-Disse Camila.

-Mas eu nunca o imaginei com ela!

Camila pode ver que Remo e Sirius se entreolharam. Sabia o que estavam pensando... Sirius também devia saber que Cindy gostava dele. Ele sempre sabia...

A banda começou a tocar uma música lenta.

-Beca... Quer dançar?-Perguntou Sirius com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Ela simplesmente sorriu e eles foram para a pista de dança.

-Vai ser a mesma coisa não é?-Perguntou Camila para Remo, que foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta.

-Como assim?

-Eles dois também vão ficar juntos hoje...

-Você o conhece... –O maroto olhou para a pista de dança. Rebeca e Sirius dançando juntos. Claro que aconteceria alguma coisa!

-Eu não o entendo!

-Não entende? Você é a melhor amiga dele e não entende?

-Quer dizer, entendo, mas... Ah! Você o conhece há muito mais tempo que eu!

-E você o conhece muito melhor que eu!

-Não... Mas o que eu quero dizer é que... Quando a gente acha que o conhece o suficiente, ele sempre tem algo desconhecido... Isso é que eu não entendo!

-Ele é assim mesmo... Deve ser por isso que faz tanto sucesso com vocês...

-Vocês?

-As garotas!

-As outras, você quer dizer, não é?

-Certo... As outras...

-Remo, eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente beber, tá certo?

-Não, deixa que eu vou...

-Tá!-Ela sorriu e ele foi pegar as bebidas. Pra falar a verdade, conversar com Remo era bem legal, muito até, mas ela não estava tão animada assim... Estava naqueles dias que se quer estar sozinha. Mas não podia simplesmente sair e deixar o maroto ali, afinal, ele era seu amigo, não tanto quanto Sirius, mas era sim! Em poucos minutos ele voltou com duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Entregou uma pra ela e se sentou.

-Obrigada!-Ela deu um grande gole.

-Você não está gostando muito desse baile, está?

-Você me conhece tão bem assim pra perceber?

-Não... Mas conheço o suficiente pra perceber... –Ele baixou a cabeça.

-Desculpe Remo... Não é nada com você, eu juro que não é!

-Não se incomode! Eu não estou ofendido! Se você diz, eu acredito em você!-Ele sorriu. Camila sentiu que ele confiou mesmo nela.

A música lenta havia acabado, mas nenhum dos dois casais havia vindo pra mesa. Ela se levantou.

-Você vai?

-Pra onde?

-Eu não estou muito a fim de ficar aqui Remo... Vou pro jardim... Quer ir? Se não quiser, eu não me importo de ficar sozinha...

-Mila!

-Sério, não me importo mesmo!-Ela sorriu discretamente.

-Você tem certeza de que quer ir para o jardim?

-Tenho... Por quê?

-Se você não se incomoda...

-Não me incomodo! Juro!-Ela percebeu que Remo estava olhando para alguém. Amélia Bones, uma garota da lufa-lufa. Ela riu-Amélia, não é?

-É...

-Bom... Eu já vou!

Ela saiu, deixando Remo para trás. Foi para uma porta atrás do palco, atrás de uma grande tapeçaria com o símbolo de Hogwarts. Saia num lugar bem escondido do jardim.

A noite estava linda! Nenhuma nuvem cobria o céu, e as estrelas pareciam estar cada vez mais brilhantes.

Camila sentou-se ali mesmo, na grama, perto do lago, em baixo de uma faia.

Não sabia o que fazer... Tirou as sandálias, deitou e começou a olhar as estrelas. Elas estavam lindas mesmo!

Nunca havia parado um tempo para deixar sua mente livre de pensamentos e fazer uma coisa tão simples quanto olhar as estrelas. Não percebeu quando uma pessoa chegou por trás.

-Oi!

Fim do Capítulo

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx N/A xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sem comentários sobre o cap...

Galera, essa semana eu vou pro acampamento (segunda feira e volto sábado), enton... Mails e Reviews eu só vou poder ver fim de semana que vem, quando e voltar!

Eu não devia, mas to doidinha pra postar o próximo! EU TÔ COM MEDO!

Beijos!


	10. Cap8: Sob Estrelas

Toi Et Moi

Capítulo 8 – Sob estrelas

-Lestrange?

-Camila Ludov... Acho que nunca tivemos o prazer de nos conhecermos, não foi?-Ele estendeu a mão para ela poder se apoiar e se sentar. Ele sentou ao seu lado.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Faço a mesma pergunta... Por que não está na festa?

-Não estava muito entusiasmada... Quer dizer, estava, mas quando chegou na festa, eu mudei de idéia... E você?

-Se desanimou por causa do Black?

-Nada a ver!

-Achei que tivesse...

-Você não respondeu nenhuma das minhas perguntas!

-Estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você!

-Por que não gostou da festa?

-O par que eu queria não estava disponível...

-A Black?

-Qual das? Bellatrix, Andrômeda ou Narcisa?

-De quem você acha que eu estou falando?

-Bellatrix... Não, não era ela...

-Achei que gostasse dela, já que namoraram no ano passado!

-Eu gostava dela! Não gosto mais!

-E com quem você queria ir à festa?

-Ah... Deixa pra lá... Você não disse o que estava fazendo.

-Olhando as estrelas!

-Você gosta delas?

-Muito! E estão lindas hoje, não?

-É... Eu nunca tinha parado para observá-las...

-Sério!

-Diferente de você, eu não tenho tempo para fazer coisas como essas...

-E quem disse que eu tenho todo esse tempo aí? Eu também nunca tinha parado para ficar sem fazer nada!

-Olhar para as estrelas não é fazer nada... Eu acho...

Camila o olhou. Não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Estava conversando com Rodolfo Lestrange! Aquele garoto sonserino, com cabelos castanhos claros curtos e olhos negros... Aquele garoto que ela só via nas aulas, sempre com o Malfoy, a Narcisa Black, o Snape e a Bellatrix Black... Ele era tão diferente do que ela pensava... No mínimo, parecia!

-É... Você tem razão...

-Você sempre é tão segura do que diz...

-Você acha?

-Eu tenho olhos, Camila Ludov, e eu vejo você nesses jardins, com o Black e companhia, brincando, rindo, ou então você com suas amigas, conversando animadas... Você sempre é tão segura de tudo!-Disse ele, calmamente.

-Não me chame de Camila Ludov... Eu não gosto! Me chame de Camila, ou então só Mila mesmo!

-Certo, se você prefere!-Ele estava calmo... Calmo demais... Tão diferente dela, que sempre fora agitada demais! Ele deitou-se no chão, e fechou os olhos. Camila estava se sentindo meio espantada por dentro... Nunca o percebeu... Ele sempre fora meio invisível para ela e para os marotos...

-Não entendo como você consegue Lestrange!

-Primeiro, Rodolfo, e não Lestrange, certo?

-Ok...

-Segundo... Eu consigo o que?

-Ser tão calmo...

-Você também está calma... Precisa estar calmo para se prestar atenção nas estrelas não?

-Bom... É... Mas eu não sou assim o tempo todo...

-Eu já vi isso!

Ela riu discretamente e sorriu para ele. Gostaria de saber o que estava acontecendo ali...

-Você é bem diferente do que eu pensava...

-Sério?

-Por que eu mentiria?

-Não sei...

-Eu não gosto de mentiras... –Ela se deitou também, ficou olhando para as estrelas e fechou os olhos.

Queria realmente fechar os olhos... Para o mundo todo! Queria apenas sentir... E de fato sentiu! Um beijo! Ela estava beijando Rodolfo Lestrange! Mas o que tinha demais?

-Rodolfo... –Ela sussurrou enquanto se sentavam quando se largaram.

-Mila... –Ele também sussurrou e a abraçou.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele colocou dois dedos, dizendo:

-Não fale nada... Agora é hora para outra coisa que fala muito mais que palavras...

E se beijaram novamente.

Fim do capítulo

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx N/A xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A única coisa que eu posso (e quero) falar do capítulo:

Meio curtinho, né?


	11. Cap9: Promessas

**Capitulo 9 – Promessas...**

-Tá tarde... É melhor a gente voltar!

-Por quê?

-Rodolfo! É sério! Devem estar atrás da gente! A festa já deve ter acabado há tempos...

-Mila... –Ele fez expressão de cachorro sem dono.

-Rodolfo... Você quer que encontrem a gente aqui? Assim?

-Assim como?

-Bom... Eu, pelo menos, estou toda descabelada, e ainda tenho que achar a minha sandália que eu não lembro onde eu coloquei!

-Tá bom...

Eles se levantaram. Ainda estava de noite, mas já devia ser muito tarde. Rodolfo era bem agradável até porque eles ficaram se beijando desde o começo da festa, praticamente... Mas ele era bem... Ela não sabia o que dizer...

De fato, estava toda descabelada... Não sabia bem o porquê, mas estava... Devia ser a mão dele que ficou passando desde seus cabelos até a sua cintura o tempo todo!

-A gente pode se ver amanhã?-Perguntou Rodolfo, a abraçando.

-Se depender de mim, não pode, e sim deve!-Ela sorriu e deu um selinho nele.

-Onde?

-Não sei...

Ele pensou um pouco enquanto ela ia até em baixo da árvore e pegava suas sandálias. Quando ela chegou, ele disse:

-Mas eu sei... Amanhã na aula de poções eu falo com você!

-Mas... Todo mundo vai estar lá, e...

-Mila! Eu dou um jeito de falar pra você! Com que você está preocupada?

-Preocupada em ficar sem os seus beijos amanhã!-E o beijou.

Ela não sabia! Amor? Quem sabe... Por um sonserino? E daí?

-Queria ficar Rodolfo, mas não dá!-Ela disse, quando acabou, pegando suas sandálias que haviam caído no chão durante o beijo.

Ele não falou nada. Abaixou-se, pegou uma flor que estava numa roseira perto deles, e a entregou. Uma rosa branca.

-Ela se parece com você... Só que você é mais bonita!

-Rodolfo!-Ela corou.

-Você acha mesmo que eu estou brincando?

-Acho sim! Eu não sou tão bonita!

-Só pra você!

-Deixa pra lá!

-Essa flor é pra você lembrar de mim!-Ele tirou os espinhos da rosa e colocou preso no cabelo dela, em cima da orelha.

-E quem disse que eu vou esquecer?-Ela sorriu. Deram um beijo de despedida e Camila foi embora...

Ele ficou parado, olhando para o céu...

Ele não sabia... Amor? Quem sabe... Por uma grifinória? E daí?

-Camila Ludov! Onde você estava!-Gritou Lily quando ela entrou no salão comunal.

-A gente estava atrás de você!-Gritou Rebeca.

-Ah gente! Como foi a festa?

-Isso não interessa agora, Mila! Onde você estava?-Perguntou Lily, vermelha de tanta preocupação.

-Lily! Eu não morri, então não tem o que se preocupar!

-Você deveria estar na festa com o Remo, mas você o deixou de lado pra ir pra não sei onde!-Lily estava histérica, gritando como se fosse a mãe de Camila!

-Lily! Não é assim!-Reclamou Camila.

-Não é mesmo! Camila disse que ia pro jardim e eu disse que não queria ir com ela e que ela fosse que eu ficaria com Amélia Bones!-Explicou Remo, da poltrona onde estava com os marotos, perto da lareira.

Lily ficou mais vermelha ainda, só que dessa vez foi de vergonha.

-Olha Mila! Faça o que quiser!-Lily subiu as escadas, com raiva, puxando Rebeca junto, que foi sem reclamar, mas rindo.

-Mila... Agora é sério... Onde você tava?-Perguntou Sirius, quando ela se sentou ao seu lado no sofá, junto com os marotos.

-Achei que vocês veriam no mapa onde eu estive... –Ela estranhou. Os marotos, sempre tão espertos, com um mapa do maroto nas mãos e eles nem sequer pensaram em pega-lo e ver onde ela esteve?

-A gente não viu... –Disse Tiago, que parecia se culpar por não ter lembrado.

-E que rosa é essa?-Perguntou Sirius, pegando a rosa que Rodolfo lhe dera. Camila enrubesceu e tomou a rosa das mãos dele.

-Ah... Não é nada...

-Camila, você está vermelha! Não adianta fingir! E você é uma ótima mentirosa, no bom sentido, mas fica vermelha quando se trata de garotos!-Concluiu Sirius.

-Pronto... Eu estava com um garoto, satisfeito?E o que isso tem demais? Do mesmo jeito que Remo estava com Amélia, Tiago estava com Cindy e você com Rebeca!-Agora fora a vez de todos... Sim, _todos_ os marotos ficarem _vermelhos_! Ela continuou: - A propósito... Remo, você estava com Amélia, não estava?

Ele confirmou. Ela sorriu.

-Que bom! Ainda bem que todos vocês se deram bem!

-E pelo visto não foi só a gente, não é Mila?-Perguntou Sirius, sorrindo marotamente.

-Isso aí... –Ela sorriu marotamente em resposta, se levantou do sofá, e subiu para o dormitório feminino feliz.

Fim do capítulo.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx N/A XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bom, esse capítulo é o que eu poderia chamar de inútil, mas na hora eu não estava muito inspirada, não lembro...

Mas acho que ficaria meio estranho se não tivesse ele...

Bom, aí está ele!

E, olhem só: http/jam.canoe.ca/Music/2005/01/10/jojo.jpg

Essa daí lembra alguém?

Camila, é claro!

Eu achei super parecidona!

Foi o irt quem achou a foto!

Mil beijos!


	12. Cap10: Aula de poções

**Capitulo 10 – Aulas de poções**

-Lily, acorda!

-Mila?-Perguntou Lily esfregando os olhos de sono. Camila já estava arrumada, toda pronta para a segunda-feira que as esperava.

-Não! É o coelhinho da páscoa! Claro que sou eu!-Camila ria. Sentia-se tão bem!

-O que você está fazendo acordada há essa hora? Quero dizer... Você está me acordando? Sempre é o contrário! Se dependesse de você, não acordaria nunca, não é?-Disse Lily com voz de sono, abraçada com seu travesseiro.

-Hoje eu estou bem! E milagres acontecem! Eu tinha que te acordar uma vez na vida! Agora levanta e vai tomar logo banho!

-Tá bom... –A ruiva reclamou - Cadê Rebeca?

-Eu já a acordei e ela está trocando de roupa! Ah! Esqueci de perguntar... Como foi ontem com o Diggory?

-Ah! -Lily mudou direto da cara de sono para o maior sorriso que Camila já tinha visto no rosto da amiga - Foi ótimo! Ele me beijou! Foi muito bom!

-Vocês vão namorar?-Camila se surpreendeu.

-Não sei... Espero que sim!-Disse Lily se virando e indo para um banheiro vazio.

-Droga! Agora é aula de poções!-Reclamou Pettigrew, quando saiam da sala de adivinhação.

Camila nunca havia se animado com qualquer coisa que Pedro Pettigrew tivesse dito em toda a sua vida... Aquela foi a primeira vez!

Passaram-se alguns minutos e chegaram à sala de Poções. O professor Dick já estava sentado na sua mesa, olhando para os alunos que entravam. Camila entrou atrás de Sirius e olhou logo para o grupinho "estrela" da sonserina. Rodolfo estava lá, e a olhou. Não podiam fazer nada naquela hora podiam? Pois Camila tinha certeza que se pudesse pularia no colo dele e deixaria o tempo passar...

-Abram o livro na página 154!-Disse o professor, colocando uns avisos no quadro negro com um aceno de varinha.

Camila estava sentada ao lado de Rebeca. Abriu o livro, mas não estava nem um pouco concentrada na aula. E, podia apostar, e tinha certeza que ganharia que o professor Dick sabia...

Olhava para um ponto neutro a sua frente. Não pensava em nada, até que escutou uma voz dentro de sua cabeça:

"Mila... Sou eu...". Ela levantou a cabeça. Rodolfo?

"Não... Finja que não tá acontecendo nada! Você não pode falar comigo assim, então só escute...". Ela baixou cabeça do mesmo modo que estava antes.

"Depois dessa aula nós vamos ter o horário livre... Você me encontra atrás da armadura do lado da escada de mármore, que de lá eu te levo pra um lugar mais 'seguro'... Se você concordar, sorria...". Camila sorriu.

"É tão lindo ver você sorrir!". Ela sorriu de novo.

"Dick está olhando para você... Até depois!". Tarde demais. Ele a havia pegado.

-Posso saber por que a Srta. estava sorrindo?-Perguntou ele. Camila estava até esquecida da "coisa" no olho do professor. O que seria isso? A "coisa" não sabia, mas sabia que o final seria mais uma detenção para sua lista...

-Eu estou feliz! Posso sorrir ou não?-Respondeu grossa.

-Devia estar prestando atenção à aula, e não viajando em suas lembranças...

-Desculpe, mas não posso impedir!

-Uma detenção você também não impedirá!

-Professor! O senhor não pode dar uma detenção por que ela simplesmente sorriu!-Reclamou Sirius.

-Mais uma vez o Sr. vai cumprir uma detenção junto com a Srta. Ludov... –Disse o professor, como se fosse uma novidade. Os sonserinos riram. Camila olhava furiosa para o professor.

-Ótimo! Mais uma detenção pra minha lista do quarto ano! Mande quantas quiser Dick! Eu não me importo! Cumpro todas elas sem reclamar!-Camila pegou a bolsa furiosa, se levantou e saiu da sala batendo a porta e pisando forte.

-Nem pense em sair atrás dela Sr. Black... – Ela escutou Dick dizer. Claro que Sirius queria sair atrás dela. Eles eram amigos não eram? E era por essa amizade que Camila temia...

Quando chegou à frente do salão principal, ela correu para a armadura ao lado da escada de mármore, e sentou-se aos seus pés.

"Ele é meu amigo... Ele entenderia, não?" Se perguntou... Era Rodolfo... "Uma noite ele chega e vira minha cabeça, na mesma noite minha cabeça volta ao lugar e isso me impede de contar para o meu melhor amigo que estou tendo um 'rolo' com um sonserino!", pensou.

O que tem Rodolfo ser um sonserino? Isso os impede? Com certeza, Sirius já devia ter saído com alguma sonserina, sim! Não é?

Pra falar a verdade... Camila achava que tinha medo... Isso! Descobriu a palavra certa: medo! Medo que Sirius brigasse com ela por causa de Rodolfo... Medo de perder uma das amizades que mais prezava na vida!

Mas o que faria? Desistir de Rodolfo? Isso nunca!

Mas... E o mapa do maroto?

Ela ouviu a sineta tocar... Tinha perdido a noção da hora! O tempo de fato voara! Sempre era assim quando ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos...

Antes que alguém aparecesse, ela apressou-se em ir para trás da armadura... Sentou-se de novo aos pés da armadura. Alia atrás era bem mais escondido! Muito mais do que aparentava! Será que ficariam por ali mesmo?

Rodolfo apareceu ofegante...

-Oi... –Disse ele sussurrando, tentando controlar a respiração.

-Você veio correndo?-Perguntou Camila, sussurrando como ele.

-Vim... Não queria te deixar esperando... –Ela sorriu.

-Como você fez para escapar dos seus amiguinhos?

-Eles foram direto para a torre da sonserina... Eu simplesmente fiquei para trás e sai correndo...

-Você contou pra eles sobre a gente?

-Ainda não...

-Ainda? Como assim, ainda?

-Mila! Você quer ficar sempre assim? Escapando? Se escondendo?

-Não, mas...

-Não importa o que eles vão pensar...

-Rodolfo, é que... O problema não é o que eles vão pensar, e sim o que eles vão fazer! Você não os conhece como eu conheço...

-Os seus amigos?

-Os marotos!

-Eu acho que você dá muita importância pra eles!

-E você quer a atenção toda pra você, por acaso?-Ela sorriu e deu um selinho nele...

-Seria ótimo!

-Vamos deixar isso pra lá... A gente vai ficar aqui mesmo?

-Não... Apesar de escondido, qualquer um pode chegar aqui... –Ele se virou e apontou para a parede. Não falou nada, mas uma maçaneta apareceu. Camila estranhou. Ele colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta e abriu. Uma parte da parede constituía a porta. Era um corredor do outro lado, iluminado por tochas que flutuavam, cheio de portas. Mas não era aquele aspecto velho bastante comum na maioria das salas de Hoggy... Era bonito! E dava uma sensação agradável estar lá dentro!

-Como você descobriu isso aqui?-Perguntou Camila fascinada. Ela nunca tinha visto aquele corredor. Nem no mapa do maroto! Os marotos não conheciam! Estava segura!

-Pra falar a verdade, quem descobriu isso aqui foi a Bella... A gente vinha pra cá no ano passado... –O sorriso no rosto de Camila sumiu. Tinha esquecido totalmente de Bellatrix Black!

Ele percebeu.

-Ciúmes Mila?-Riu.

-Melhor a gente esquecer ela, não é?-Ela entrou no corredor e ele a seguiu, e fechou a porta.

-Em que sala você quer ficar?-Perguntou ele a abraçando e dando um beijo em seu pescoço... Ela fechou os olhos...

-Não faz muita diferença não é?-Ela o puxou para a primeira sala.

Passaram o tempo livre todo lá.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX N/A xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aiai...

Altos tempos que eu não posto, neah?

É, eu sei, é triste!

Mas é por que eu não estou com umas notas lá essas coisas... (tão péssimas mesmo...

Além do quê meu pc pegou vírus e eu não consigo mais entrar no msn sem ele mandar um sitezinho horroroso...

krol chorando

mas é o seguinte... eu só queria dizer que eu também estou decepcionada! Decepcionada comigo... Me surpreendo cada vez mais com as coisas que eu escrevo da Mila com o Rodolfo... (Tá tão crítico que eu nem consigo chamar mais ele de Lestrange...)

E nesse capítulo principalmente... Esse eu também poderia chamar de inútil, vocês não acham?

O que me deixa mais triste ainda é que eu não sei o que aconteceu com a Belle na fic da Dah... E muito menos o que aconteceu com a Perla!

Queria saber qual foi o pecado tão grande que eu fiz... E tenho a ligeira impressão que foi colocar o Rodolfo nessa história...

Ah, foi mal, meu "textinho" dessa vez mifou meio grandão neah?

Heheheheh

Amo vocês! Muito muito!

Mil beijos!


	13. Cap11: Marotamente amigos De novo

Capítulo 11 – Marotamente amigos... De novo 

-Mila, eu posso falar com você?

-O que foi Sirius?

-Espera... –Ele se virou e falou alguma coisa com Tiago. Imediatamente, os outros três marotos saíram do salão comunal.

-As meninas vão demorar pra descer?-Ele se sentou numa poltrona perto da lareira. A manhã estava fria.

-Não sei Sirius, mas, o que tá acontecendo?-Ela sentou no sofá, perto dele.

-Desde o baile a gente tá muito distante... E isso faz dois meses já!-

"Distantes? A gente parece que nem se conhece nos últimos dois meses...".

-Você tá ficando o tempo todo com Lily... E tem dias que a gente nem se fala!

"Sabe, eu não tenho ficado o tempo todo com ela... Eu agora tenho que dividir meu tempo! E ficar com a Lily não é chato!".

-Por que?

-Por que o que?

-Achei que fossemos melhores amigos...

-E somos!

-Melhores amigos se falam, Mila!

A culpa pesava nela. A culpa de ter passado dois meses com um garoto e não ter contado nem para o seu melhor amigo!

-Ahn... Sirius...

-O que é que você está me escondendo?

-Por que eu estaria escondendo alguma coisa?

-Camila Ludov, eu te conheço demais pra saber que você não me contou alguma coisa!

-Esse é o meu problema... Você me conhece demais... –Deixou escapar.

-Vai contar ou não? –Ele a olhou. A encarou. Pela primeira vez no dia. Ou melhor, a primeira vez dentro de um mês, talvez. E como ela iria conseguir mentir para aquele par de olhos azuis?

-Vou, mas não agora!

-Por que?

-As meninas já estão chegando... –Sussurrou. Sirius olhou para a escada do dormitório feminino e viu Rebeca e Lily descendo os degraus.

-Onde estão os outros?-Perguntou Lily, assim que ela e Rebeca desceram as escadas

-Oi Lily, bom dia! Dormiu bem?-Disse Sirius, sarcástico. Seu bom humor de manhã já estava fazendo falta...

-Não me chame de Lily, Black!

-Ok, Lílian... Evans –Corrigiu ao ver o olhar raivoso da garota.

-Os meninos já foram, Lily...-respondeu Camila.

-Certo... Você vai agora Mila?

-Vou... Daqui a pouco...

-Certo, a gente te espera lá...

-Eu também vou daqui a pouco Lily, me espere, ok?-Disse Sirius brincando com o mau humor da garota. Ela o ignorou.

-Oi Mila!

-Falou Rebeca? Milagre não?-Brincou Camila, dando um abraço na amiga.

-Oi Sirius... –Disse ela. Sirius a olhou e sorriu marotamente. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, ficando vermelha.

Assim que as duas saíram do salão comunal, Camila falou:

-Tem certeza que sou só eu que não contei alguma coisa, Sr. Black?

-Do que você está falando?

-Não me venha com essa... Eu vi os olhares azuis se cruzando...

-Eu e Rebeca?

-Não! Você e a Professora McGonagall! É claro que são vocês dois!

-É... A gente tá... Saindo...

-Eu escutei direito? Sirius Black namorando?

-Eu não estou namorando… Nós estamos só… Saindo…

-Desde quando?

-Alguns dias...

-Deixa eu adivinhar... Começou um clima no baile?

Ele sorriu marotamente, com um ar orgulhoso.

-Não acredito que não me contou!

-Você também não me contou o que está acontecendo!

-Não estou falando você, estou falando ela!

-Tá, tá bom... A gente não contou mas...

-E ainda por cima estão namorando escondidos?

-Não! É claro que não!

Camila nem dava tempo para ele falar direito.

-Não acredito que você se apaixonou mesmo por ela!

-Camila, escuta!-Ele a encarou, com um meio sorriso maroto no rosto, e com uma das mãos no ombro dela.

Ela fechou a boca que tinha aberto para falar mais alguma coisa.

-Eu e ela estamos saindo há alguns dias. Ficamos pelos jardins juntos... Todo mundo já sabe Mila! Só que você anda tão sumida que não viu! Nem você nem Lily, estão sempre dentro do castelo, na biblioteca ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa, e isso nos leva ao que você tem a dizer...

Camila sentiu o sentimento de culpa voltar. Tinha esquecido totalmente quando as meninas desceram... Achou que ele também tinha esquecido...

-Você não vai gostar do que vai ouvir...

-Mas quero ouvir!

-Não vai gostar de quem vai escutar!

-Mas quero escutar! E vai logo com isso! Acelera esse processo...

-Eu estou namorando...

Os olhos dele brilharam.

-Com Rodolfo Lestrange...

Tchau brilho nos olhos!...

-Mila, é sério! Deixa de brincadeira...

-O que te leva a pensar que eu estou brincando? Por que eu mentiria PRA VOCÊ?

-Não pode ser verdade...

-Sabia que você não ia gostar do que eu disse!

-Mila, é sério! Sem mentir!

-Sirius, eu estou falando sério! Lembra que você me conhece bem demais? Se eu estivesse mentindo, infelizmente você saberia...

-Primeiro: Por que infelizmente?

-É besteira, só expressão!

-Segundo: O que fez você pensar que Rodolfo Lestrange é confiável?

-Como assim, confiável?

-Ele é sonserino!

-Ele não é como Malfoy!

-Mas é um sonserino!

-E daí?

-Ele deve ter alguma qualidade "sonserinica" pra ter ido parar lá, não?-Sirius só não aumentava a voz por que os outros poderiam escutar. Não sorria mais... Estava com a expressão mais séria que Camila já viu nele... E isso era grave? Ele se levantou e foi até a janela. Ela o seguiu.

-Mas... Sirius, entenda...

-Esse é o problema! Eu não estou entendendo você! O que você fez com a Camila que eu conheço? Você não é ela!

-Não é hora pra brincar...

-Não estou brincando! A Camila que eu conheço odeia os sonserinos, tanto quanto eu!

-Vai dizer que, no meio de todas as garotas com que você já saiu, que deve ter sido mais da metade do colégio, nunca teve uma sonserina na lista?

Ela o pegara.

-Já, mas...

-Então eu não estou errada!

-Mila... Quer saber... Eu acho que isso não vai dar certo... Já tô estranhando isso estar demorando... Ah, sim: Há quanto tempo?

-Desde o baile...

-Demorando? Isso é tanto tempo que daqui a pouco vocês casam!

Ela riu. Não era um momento para rir... Mas riu... Ela tinha que aprender a se controlar...

-Voltamos ao que era antes? –Ele sorriu marotamente, como se esquecesse toda a conversa.

-Se fossemos voltar ao que era antes você não estaria com Rebeca...

-Mas pelo menos você não estaria com o Lestrange...

-E você por acaso trocaria Rebeca por mim? Poupe-me Sirius!

-Hum... É um caso a se pensar... –Ele fez cara de pensativo sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Tenho até medo de perguntar o que você está pensando... –Sorriu. Puxou o maroto e saíram para o salão principal.

Fim do capítulo

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX N/A xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A melhor opção é sempre a verdade, mesmo que seja tarde...

Já ouviram essa frase?

Bom, não ficou com a emoção que eu queria... Até pq o Sirius aceitou muito fácil...

Mas isso ainda vai mudar... (Espero!)

Mil beijos


	14. Cap12: Ludov

Capítulo 12 – Ludov 

Passaram-se alguns dias desde que Sirius e Camila voltaram a se falar. Estavam juntos em tudo novamente, e ela aproveitava que ele ia se encontrar com Rebeca e ia encontrar Rodolfo.

Falando em Rodolfo, ele não estava muito feliz com a situação...

-Você disse uma vez que não teria ciúmes!-Lembrou-lhe Camila.

-Você acha que dá pra controlar? Desde que a gente começou esse namoro que você não fica grudada com o Black e agora voltaram! O que você quer que eu pense?

-Achei que confiasse em mim!

-E confio! Não confio nele!

-Rodolfo! Sair com o Sirius seria como... Como... Sair com um irmão!

-Não é impossível!

-Ah! Poupe-me Rodolfo!-Camila se vira para sair da sala de aula vazia onde estavam.

-Aonde você vai?

-Amanhã a gente se fala!-Disse ela, sem olhar para ele.

-Mila, onde você tava?

-Com ele...

-Eu ainda não entendo o que você viu no Lestrange!-Disse Sirius, enquanto a puxava para saírem do jardim.

-Ah! Não sei o que você tanto implica com ele!

-Ele não presta!

-Quer dizer que você preferia que a sua amiguinha aqui ficasse sozinha e carente, do que com um namorado?-Perguntou Camila, fazendo drama.

-Podia ser qualquer um! Menos ele!

-Quem, por exemplo? Vai dizer que preferia o Estevens?

-Não! É claro que não!

-Então quem?

-Não sei!

Ela parou de andar e o encarou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Sirius, você está com ciúmes?

-Eu? Ciúmes? Camila! Me faça um favor! É claro que não!

-Não é o que parece!

-Não estou!

-Está sim!-Ela voltou a andar, com o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto.

-Claro que não estou!

Ela ia responder, mas nesse momento encontraram com Tiago, Remo e Lily.

-Onde vocês estavam? A gente procurou vocês por todo canto!-Disse Lily, rindo.

-Por aí!-Respondeu Camila, sorrindo e ainda olhando para Sirius. Achava bem estranha a hipótese dele estar com ciúmes...

-Agora é aula de quê?-Perguntou Sirius.

-Adivinhação...

-Eu detesto adivinhação!-Reclamou Tiago.

-Então por que faz?-Perguntou Camila, rindo.

-Porque a maioria das garotas da Corvinal fazem, e elas são lindas!

-Potter!-Reclamou Lily, ficando vermelha.

-O que foi Lílian?-Perguntou ele, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Vocês só pensam em garotas?-Perguntou ela.

-Tem coisa mais produtiva?-Perguntou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto no rosto também.

-Estudar! É muito mais produtivo do que pensar sempre em garotas! Não é Mila?-Perguntou Lily, apelando para a amiga que achava graça daquela discussão toda.

-Se eu disser que não penso em garotos, eu sou suspeita Lily!

-Isso mesmo Lílian! Você quer ser freira?-Perguntou Tiago, rindo.

-Se eu quisesse ser freira não estava namorando o Amos!

-Amos? Amos Diggory?- Perguntou Tiago, perdendo o sorriso.

-Que outro Amos nós conhecemos?-Perguntou Lily para Camila, sorrindo.

-Não acredito que você está namorando o Diggory!

-O que é que tem?

-O que ele viu em você?

-Potter! Eu só não te mato por que não vale a pena gastar meu tempo com você!

-Ei! Vocês dois! Parem de brigar!-Pediu Camila.

-Camila! Seu pai!-Disse Lily, que parecia nem ter escutado o que a amiga dissera e esquecera toda a briga com Tiago.

Pai? Camila estranhou.

Estavam na frente da sala de Dumbledore, e ele e um homem com seus quarenta anos, branco, com cabelos negros e olhos verdes estavam saindo.

-Pai? O que está fazendo aqui?

-Camila? Não deveria estar na aula?-Disse com a voz forte, porém levemente cansada.

-Srta Ludov, creio que poderá falar com seu pai mais tarde... Tem uma aula agora não?-Disse Dumbledore, com a expressão calma de sempre.

-Desculpe diretor... Mas eu gostaria de saber por que meu pai está aqui em Hogwarts e não me avisou?

-O diretor Dumbledore me chamou hoje aqui para discutir sobre os alunos que vieram de Beauxbatons... Desculpe filha, mas não tive tempo de lhe avisar...

-Não tem problema pai!-Ela sorriu e recebeu um sorriso em retorno.

-Vá para a aula que mais tarde eu passo no salão comunal da Grifinória para falar com você!

-Ok... Até mais tarde!-Ela deu um aceno com a mão e saiu, com um Sirius distraído, uma Lily descontraída, e um Remo e um Tiago totalmente confusos.

-Aquele é seu pai?-Perguntou Remo.

-É!

-E o que ele está fazendo aqui?-Perguntou Tiago.

-Você não ouviu? Dumbledore o chamou para falar dos alunos...

-Não! Isso eu ouvi! –Ele a interrompeu – Mas o que sei pai é de Beauxbatons para vir aqui?

-Nada!

-E por que veio?-Perguntou Remo, dessa vez, que apesar de aparentemente confuso, estava bem mais calmo do que o exagerado do Tiago.

-Talvez por que ele é o Ministro da Magia Francês?

-Você é filha do Ministro da Magia da França? Como é que eu não sabia?

-Ah! Tiago! Tem muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim!-Ela disse e Sirius riu.

-O que foi? Vai dizer que você sabia?-Perguntou Tiago para Sirius, como se estivesse espantado.

-É claro que sabia! Ele já foi pra minha casa, lembra?-Lembrou-lhe Camila.

-Eu não sabia que você era francesa...-Disse Remo.

-Sou sim! –Ela respondeu, com um sorriso.

-Por quê você veio estudar em Hogwarts, se Beauxbatons é na França?-Perguntou Remo, novamente.

-Eu não queria ir pra Beauxbatons, então aproveitei que recebi uma carta daqui também e pedi para vir pra cá!

-Como é o nome do seu pai?-Perguntou Tiago, com uma expressão pensativa.

-Dimitri Ludov. Por quê?

-Ah! Nada! Camila, nas férias eu posso ir pra sua casa?

-Você quer ir pra minha casa Tiago? Por quê? Bebeu?

-Se todas as francesas forem lindas como você, lá deve ser o paraíso!

Lily bufou enquanto Camila enrubesceu levemente e eles entraram na sala de Transfiguração.

Camila, Rebeca, Lily e os marotos estavam no salão comunal.

-Ainda não entendi o que a gente tá fazendo aqui! –Reclamou Pettigrew!

-A gente tá esperando o pai da Mila! –Respondeu Sirius, extremamente concentrado em ver a chuva caindo na janela.

-O pai dela?

-Dimitri Ludov, Rabicho!

-Eu não vou ficar aqui!

"É bom mesmo!", pensou Camila, e deu um sorriso debochado. Havia escutado cada palavra que os marotos diziam.

Nesse instante, o quadro gira e Dimitri entra no salão comunal.

-Oi pai!-Camila acena para o pai, com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele se dirige até ela sob os olhares curiosos dos outros alunos, enquanto Pedro sobe as escadas do dormitório masculino.

-Oi Camila!-Ele dá um abraço na filha e senta-se na poltrona perto da lareira.

-Oi Sr Ludov!-Disse Lily.

-Oi Lily! Tudo bem?

-Ah! Sim! E com o Sr?

-Vou caminhando...

-Ainda a história da separação, Sr Ludov?-Perguntou Rebeca, mas percebeu imediatamente que não deveria ter tocado naquele assunto.

-Sim Rebeca...

-Desculpe!-Pediu ela, abaixando a cabeça.

-Não tem com o que se preocupar... Então Camila, como vão as coisas por aqui?

-Ah! Bem... O normal...

-Estudando muito?

-Não tanto quanto o Sr gostaria! –Respondeu Lily, sorrindo.

-Camila! Se você não passar...

-Não se preocupe pai! Eu vou passar de ano!-Ela o interrompeu.

-Espero... Quem sabe se você estivesse estudando em Beauxbatons...

-Pai!

-Não sei por que você não quis ir para lá!

-Vamos deixar esse assunto de lado! Lembra do Sirius, não lembra?

-Ah! É claro! Como poderia esquecer... Como vai?

-Bem Sr Ludov!

-E esses são Tiago e Remo!-Disse Camila, apresentando os outros dois marotos.

-Prazer!-Disse Dimitri simpático. Remo sorriu e Tiago fez um gesto de agradecimento com as mãos.

-Pai, o que veio fazer aqui? Algum problema?

-Não! Nada grave! Foi uma complicação com os alunos de Beauxbatons...

-Vai ficar aqui por quanto tempo?

-Só esta noite... Terei que embarcar amanhã de volta para França.

-Por que? Fica um pouco mais!-Pediu Camila.

-Não posso Mila! Gostaria mas não posso! Vida de Ministro da Magia não é fácil!

-Que pena...

-Uma pena mesmo por que eu já vou ter que ir...

-Mas já?-Perguntou Lily.

-É... Tenho muitos compromissos...

-Ok, pai!-Disse Camila, como se já estivesse acostumada.

-Essas férias de natal você vai pra casa?

-Não sei! Ainda não decidi...

-Se vier, por que não leva seus amigos? O que acha Sirius?

-Proposta tentadora Sr Ludov, mas com essa história da sua separação com a Dona Michelle, não sei se será uma boa idéia...

-Bom, vocês que decidam! Tchau Mila! –Ele se levantou e deu um beijo na filha –Tchau a todos!- E saiu.

-Proposta tentadora Sirius?-Perguntou Tiago, assim que o quadro girou e fechou.

-Você tem que ver a quantidade de garotas lindas que tem lá!

-E por incrível que pareça você já deu em cima de todas, não foi Sirius?-Comentou Camila, rindo.

-Que culpa eu tenho se as mulheres não resistem a mim?-Ele e sua inseparável modéstia!

Fim do Capítulo

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx N/A XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ah! Desculpa Dah! Eu não consigo! Juro como já tentei mas não consigo fazer caps grandes, e, vc pode perceber, esse é maior que o outro... Só um pouquinho mas é sim!

O Dimitri vai em homenagem! E, melhor ainda, no dia do niver!

Papyx Irt, parabéns! Por mais "cruel" q vc seja comigo na sua fic, eu ainda t amooooO muitooooO! E é claro que não é uma fic (e muito menos o relacionamento frio da Mila com o pai), que vai me fazer dexar de amar vc!

E, que fique registrado: Esse cap não foi previsto pra esse dia, mas nada melhor do que postar no dia do niver neh?

Dia 28/08 : Cap 12 – Ludov! Quer homenagem melhor?

Dynha, espero doida por terça!

Mil beijos pra td mundoooO!


	15. Cap13: Os Blacks

**Capítulo 13 – Os Blacks**

O Natal estava chegando, e com ele, as férias. Dentro de poucos dias, os alunos que iriam para casa partiriam. Camila realmente pensou em ir passar o natal com seu pai, e levar seus amigos (Tiago estava adorando a idéia de visitar a França!), mas quando mandou uma coruja perguntando se podia, seu pai disse que estaria ocupado demais nesse natal, e se ela quisesse ir para a França, ela teria que perguntar à mãe.

-Mas foi ele quem me chamou caramba! Ele sempre está ocupado demais! Ocupado demais pra filha dele! Por isso que minha mãe se separou dele, aposto como foi!-Desabafou Camila para Lily, quando soube que não iria.

Mas depois de alguns dias, resolveu que seria realmente melhor ficar (Tiago protestou um pouco, mas logo esqueceu quando encontrou Gloria Vicman, da Lufa-Lufa no mesmo dia, e não tocou mais no assunto).

-Por que você não vai pra casa da sua mãe? Você não mora com ela?-Perguntou Remo, quando ela deu a notícia.

-Moro, mas pra quê eu iria? Minha mãe é a mesma coisa que o meu pai! Só que ele é Ministro da Magia e minha mãe trabalha num jornal Francês super conhecido! Nenhum dos dois tem tempo pra mim!-Respondeu Camila, falando _aparentemente _tranqüila e com a voz _aparentemente _calma... Mas a falta de atenção de seus pais a irritavam!-Mas de qualquer forma, mais um natal em Hoggy não vai me matar!

Bom... A verdade, é que Rodolfo resolvera ficar no castelo durante essas férias. E assim, ficou tudo resolvido. Ou melhor, quase tudo...

-Ei, meninas!-Disse Lily, assim que entrou no dormitório, enquanto Rebeca separava uma roupa e Camila saia do banho.

-Diz Lily!-Falou Camila, enxugando os cabelos cacheados que estavam extremamente molhados.

-Bom... Recebi uma carta dos meus pais...

-Seus pais são os únicos trouxas que eu conheço que usam correio coruja!-Interrompeu Rebeca, enquanto fechava seu malão e se levantava da cama.

-O caso é que eu vou para casa essas férias!-Disse a ruiva de uma vez, como se quisesse se livrar de alguma coisa rapidamente.

-COMO É QUE É?-Perguntou Camila, deixando a toalha que estava em sua mão cair no chão –Tá brincando comigo!

-É sério!

-Lily, chega de brincadeira!-Disse Rebeca, olhando fixamente para a amiga.

-Por que eu mentiria pra vocês?

-Pra me dar um susto!-Brincou Camila, mas tinha uma expressão "chocada" no rosto.

-Para Camila! Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso com você!

-Quer dizer que você vai pra casa? Vai mesmo pra casa?-Perguntou Camila, pegando a toalha do chão como se não estivesse chateada com a notícia.

-Bom, queria que vocês fossem comigo!

-Lily... Me desculpa mas eu não vou!-Camila agradeceu mentalmente por Rebeca ter recusado primeiro.-Você sabe que eu e o Sirius estamos saindo... E eu não vou deixa-lo sozinho nesse castelo com um bando de piranhas a solta!

-Beca... Você realmente acha que o Black não vai atrás das piranhas?-Provocou Lily.

Camila viu que Rebeca tinha um "quase" sorriso afetado no rosto, e quando abriu a boca para falar, ela a impediu.

-Ele não é nem doido Lily!

-Mila! Você e o Black realmente são muito amigos, mas eu acho que quando se trata de garotas, ele não te escuta muito não é?-Lily tinha um sorriso provocador no rosto, mas Camila já havia aprendido a lidar com isso...

-Lílian Evans, minha cara, Sirius Black tem amor à vida!-Ela disse rindo, pegando a roupa e voltando para o banheiro para se trocar, enquanto deixava para trás Rebeca rindo discretamente e Lily também sorrindo.

-Mas você vai?-Perguntou Lily, enquanto sentava na cama de Rebeca.

-Não sei... Acho que não!-Disse, conclusivamente, e entrou no banheiro. A última coisa que escutou foi o baque surdo de Lily deitando na cama da amiga.

Assim que Camila saiu do banheiro percebeu que Lily e Rebeca já haviam descido e desceu imediatamente. Deveria estar atrasada, porque Sirius e Rebeca eram os únicos que estavam no salão. E, para variar, se beijando.

"Ok Mila Ludov, você ainda não se acostumou com essa cena, mas você supera!", pensou.

-Hum Hum... –Tossiu ela, atraindo a atenção dos dois.

-Ah! Mila! Desculpa!-Desculpou-se Rebeca.

-Não precisa Beca!-Disse ela, e começou a andar em direção a saída do salão. Rebeca deu um selinho em Sirius e correu foi acompanha-la. Mas antes de saírem, Camila virou-se para Sirius e disse:

-Está esperando alguém Sirius?

-Ah... Não, bem...

-E vai ficar aí parado?-Ela tinha um sorriso meia boca. Como é que Sirius realmente estava tendo um rolo com Rebeca?

-Ah, vou, vou sim... –O maroto estava com uma expressão meio pensativa.

"O que? Sirius pensando? Achei que Sirius Black não pensava, e sim fazia!", pensou, e abafou um sorrisinho.

-Que demora!-Reclamou Thiago, que estava olhando extremamente desejoso para um pudim de Ruibarbo à sua frente.

-Que é isso Pontas, até parece o Rabicho!

-Não me metam nessa história!

-O que deu nele? –Perguntou Sirius, estranhando a reação do outro maroto.

-Estava falando aqui um monte de besteiras... –Esclareceu Remo, que trocou um olhar significativo com Sirius, e logo depois lançou um olhar discreto à Camila.

Ela entendeu direto o que aquilo queria dizer... Pettigrew estava falando dela...

"Ótimo! Quero que falem bem muito! É a inveja dele que faz a minha fama!", pensou, e mais uma vez, um sorriso penetrou seus lábios.

Sirius percebeu e perguntou em seu ouvido, como num sussurro:

-O que é essa felicidade?

Ela virou-se para o lado em que Sirius estava sentado e houve uma troca de olhares. Então ela disse:

-Aprendi a pensar muita besteira com você... Mas, eu quero saber o que houve... Você estava muito pensativo quando a gente tava vindo...

-Ah! Coisas, coisas...

-Não pensa demais porque pode fundir seu cérebro!

Ele olhou-a e riu. Thiago viu mas não se importou.

-Temos aula de que agora?-Perguntou Rebeca.

-Trato de Criaturas Mágicas...-Respondeu Remo.

-Que droga, o povo da sonserina!-Disse Sirius, "inocentemente".

Ao ouvir a resposta dele, olhou discretamente para a mesa da sonserina... Sentia que alguém a estava olhando... E quem seria se não Rodolfo Lestrange? E acertou.

-Hoje vamos estudar os Pelúcios...-Disse a professora Grubbly-Plank

Nada muito importante. Assim que a professora disse para pegar pelúcios para desenha-los, Lily pediu para Camila pegar um na mesa, enquanto tirava qualquer coisa que brilhasse do corpo.

Camila não estava muito entusiasmada com a aula... Não gostava muito de Trato, preferia mesmo Feitiços, Transfiguração e Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas... Pelo menos Trato era incrivelmente melhor que Poções!

Camila se levantou com um suspiro e andou devagar para a mesa pegar um Pelúcio. Enquanto via alguns, não percebeu que alguém chegou por trás e colocou a mão em cima da sua.

-E aí, Mila?

-Mesma hora e mesmo lugar?-Ela perguntou, não o olhou mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.

-Claro!

-Faz dias que a gente não se encontra... Eu sinto saudades sabia?

-E você acha que eu consigo sobreviver por tanto tempo sem esse seu beijo?-Rodolfo a olhou, mas uma voz atraiu a atenção dos dois.

-Rodolfo... Algum problema?

-Ah! Não Bella...-Ele pegou qualquer um e saiu.

Como Camila odiava aquela garota... Como é que ela poderia ter qualquer parentesco com Sirius? Bellatrix Black, nogenta!

-Mila, vem logo!-Chamou Rebeca.

-Tá, tô indo!

-Mila?

-Oi Rodolfo!-Disse Mila, saindo de uma das salas do corredor... Daquele corredor...

-Sentiu saudades?-Perguntou ele, colocando as mãos em sua cintura.

-Nossa, que pergunta!-Ela o abraçou. Rodolfo estranhou, esperava um beijo.

Quando a encarou, tentou beija-la, mas Camila desviou o rosto.

-O que houve?

-Han... É que... Bom, eu não estou muito bem hoje...

-Achei que estivesse com saudades!

-Rodolfo... Você não entende... Minha melhor amiga vai para casa esse natal...

-Aquela Evans?

-Não é aquela Evans, é a Lílian Evans!

-Sim, mas isso não quer dizer que...

-Eu me acordei meio chateada hoje de manhã...

-Você não me parecia nem um pouco chateada quando nos falamos na aula de Trato!

-Ah! Rodolfo... Colabora! Agora eu não estou precisando de um namorado... E sim de um amigo!

-Então por que veio? Deveria ter ficado com o Black!

-O que?-Camila estranhou. O que era aquilo? Mais um dos ataques de ciúmes de Rodolfo? Ela se afastou dele e o encarava.

Ele tinha uma expressão bem irritada. Parecia com raiva, e Camila, ao perceber, apressou-se em falar:

-Não me diga que você está com ciúmes de novo!

-Ah! Mila! A única hora que nós temos para ficar juntos, e você vem dizer que queria estar com o Black!

-Não me venha com esse papo Rodolfo! Você sabe muito bem que eu não disse isso! Disse apenas que precisava de um amigo!

-E quem seria esse "amigo"?

-Ah! Não sei... Quem sabe, você?-Disse ela, cínica, estava começando a se irritar.

-Muito engraçado Camila Ludov! Estou morrendo de rir!-Respondeu ele, com um tom de voz que distante, lembrava Lúcio Malfoy.

-Não deveria!-Respondeu ela, ignorante e ficando de costas para ele.

-Camila, dá pra deixar de ser tão infantil?

-Quer dizer que agora eu que sou a infantil?-Camila já estava muito irritada! O que ele queria?-Então por que não acabamos logo com essa palhaçada que chamamos de namoro e você volta pra sua queridinha Bellatrix Black?

-Palhaçada? Bellatrix? Não a coloque no meio!

-Foi o que você fez com o Sirius, ou não?

-Ele é bem diferente da Bella!

-Bella? Agora vai proteger a sua "Bella"?

-Não quero brigar com você por causa do Black!

-Nem eu com você por causa "da" Black! Agora, se me dá licença...-Camila virou-se e caminhou em direção a porta para sair.

-Onde você vai?-Ela parou e o olhou por cima do ombro.

-Pra onde você me sugeriu... Vou encontrar o Sirius!-Continuou a caminhar, mas assim que saiu e fechou a porta, ouviu a porta abrir de novo e Rodolfo sair.

-Ah! Mas não vai mesmo!

-Não? E quem é você pra me impedir?

-Alguém que você realmente considera!

-Quer dizer que agora você lê mentes, Lestrange?

Rodolfo fez uma expressão espantada. Lestrange? Quer dizer que, para ela, ele voltara a ser Lestrange?

-Que história é essa de Lestrange?-Eles estavam no saguão. A sineta acabara de tocar. Todos os alunos estavam entrando no saguão e os olhavam espantados.

-Esse é seu nome, não?

-Ok Ludov! Vá correndo para o seu amiguinho... Não é isso que você sempre faz? Se esconder atrás daqueles idiotas do Black e companhia?

Camila olhou de relance para o lado e viu que todos os olhavam, pela altura que Rodolfo falara. Sirius, assim como os outros marotos, Lily e Rebeca estavam na escada, mas haviam parado para ver a cena. Lily tinha uma expressão nada boa. Mas não era isso que importava agora! Dane-se o mundo!

-Ah é? Eu me escondo atrás dos meus amigos? E o que você faz Lestrange?

-Não me venha com essa!

-Por que? Ta com medo da Mila aqui? Mas quer saber, saia da minha frente! Vá se esfregar naquela nogentinha da Black como você sempre faz!-Ela falou provocadora. Estava morrendo de raiva.

-O que?

-Você me escutou! Sempre me escutou muito bem, não foi?

-Me poupe Ludov! Você sabe muito bem que eu e a Bella não temos nada!

-E ainda tem coragem de mentir na minha cara!

-Você por acaso acha que eu sou um espelho? Eu não sou como você!-Camila levantou a mão para bater nele, tamanho a sua raiva. Quer dizer que a mentirosa era ela?-Mas ele segurou sua mão e puxou para junto. Passou a mão pela sua cintura. Uma cena que durou tanto quando um nanossegundo. Agora se beijavam. Na frente de todos. Na frente dos próprios amigos. E a última coisa que ouviram antes de perderem a consciência do que faziam foi uma exclamação de raiva de Bellatrix Black, e uma de susto dos marotos.

Fim do Capítulo

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX N/A xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

Bom, eu não tenho muito o que falar desse cap...

Deu pra perceber que a Bellatrix ficou p, não foi?

Bom, vou indoooO

Mil beijoros


	16. Cap14: Princesa

**Capítulo 14 – Princesa.**

"Ok, Camila, você já fez, agora agüenta as conseqüências!", disse para si mesma, respirou fundo e entrou no salão comunal.

O que iriam dizer?Assim que deu um passo para dentro do salão, não foi muito difícil descobrir, já que mais da metade das pessoas que estavam ali tinham visto a cena e a olhavam de um jeito estranho, ou simplesmente sorriam ao olha-la. Alguns até arriscaram dizer "Mandou bem, Ludov!". Mas aquilo não a consolava.

Decidiu que não iria dar explicações.

Depois de um certo esforço para conseguir passar para a escada, por causa da quantidade de gente no salão, viu que os Marotos e suas amigas estavam sentados no sofá, longe da lareira. Sirius e Rebeca se beijando; Lily lendo um livro e Tiago, Remo e Pedro conversando animadamente.

"Todos parecem estar muito bem... Não vão ligar quando eu subir...", pensou, mas assim que ouviu Lily chamar seu nome, sentiu seu rosto gelar e todo o resto de esperança que tinha sumir.

Ela caminhou até os amigos lentamente. Parecia que queria atrasar o depoimento que teria que dar, e, de fato, queria!

-Oi Lily...-Disse, sem conseguir encarar a amiga. Assim que Rebeca ouviu a voz da amiga, acabou o beijo com Sirius, e os dois passaram a encara-la, assim como os outros marotos (até Pettigrew, que tinha um sorriso no rosto).

-Me diz que aquilo que eu vi lá foi um pesadelo!-A ruiva a encarava mais que os outros.

-Pena Lily, eu não tenho nenhum motivo para mentir para você!-Respondeu Camila, firme.

-Eu não consigo acreditar! Eu não quero acreditar!

-Não se preocupa Mila, eu achei que você mandou muito bem!-Comentou Rebeca. Todos transferiram o olhar para ela.

-Valeu Beca...-Camila forçou um sorriso, mas não conseguiu.

-O Lestrange não é de se jogar fora, sabe? Fez muito bem! Já tava na hora de você sair com alguém... Estão namorando, não é?

-Se alguns meses contam como namoro, sim!

Thiago a olhou imediatamente.

-Você está a meses com aquele sonserino nojento e não nos contou! Achei que fosse minha amiga, Camila Ludov!-Disse Lily, sem olha-la.

-Pra quê? Pra você ter um ataque? Como eu sei que está a ponto de ter um? Não Lily! Considero demais você para me arriscar a perder sua amizade!

-Ótimo! Ainda bem que sabe que acabou de perder!-Lily se levantou e subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino.

-Ótimo! Ótimo...-Foi a última coisa que Camila conseguiu dizer, antes de sair bufando de raiva pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

"Que perfeito! Ganhei um namorado, perdi uma amiga, e ainda tive que ouvir Rebeca dizer: 'Adorei o que você fez!' Eu sei muito bem o que ela adorou!".

Camila caminhava rapidamente até a torre de astronomia. Era o único lugar onde Filch quase não aparecia, muito menos Madame Nora. Assim que entrou, passou pelas cadeiras, abriu a janela que ficava atrás da mesa da professora e foi para o terraço, onde haviam as lunetas. Sentou-se no chão, encostando-se na mureta de pedra, e apoiou os braços e o rosto sobre as pernas dobradas.

"Se eu soubesse que seria assim, eu acho que não teria nem começado com essa história! Se eu soubesse...".

Passou muito tempo lá, sentada, talvez até horas, e, pelo céu, já devia ter passado da meia noite, apesar de ainda estar escuro, quando, de repente, ouviu alguém entrar na sala.

"Ai! Ferrou!".

Mas, não viu ninguém... Há não ser que fosse o professor Flitwick, seria alguém realmente baixo.

Ouviu sussurros. Não parecia a voz de ninguém que conhecia... Ou melhor, que não via diariamente... Mas já sabia quem era.

-Kit?-Sussurrou.

Imediatamente, uma elfa doméstica, de olhos grandes, porém meio puxados, com um pedaço de pano colorido na cintura.

-Srta Ludov! Achei a Srta Ludov! Nel! Achei!-Exclamou ela, com uma expressão de felicidade tão grande, que faria até a pessoa mais triste do mundo sorrir.

-O que estão fazendo aqui?-Perguntou Camila, assim que um elfo de olhos muito negros e orelhas curvadas apareceu.

-Estavamos preocupados com a Srta Ludov! O Sr. Black estava no salão comunal da Grifinória esperando pela Srta Ludov! Por que a Srta Ludov não foi encontrar com seu amigo Sr Black?

-Eu estava muito triste e com muita raiva... Mas eu vou para o salão comunal... Vocês vêm comigo?

-Sim, sim, sim Srta Ludov! O Sr. Black pediu para que achássemos a Srta e levássemos para ele, sem deixar que a Srta fugisse... A Srta Ludov vai fugir?-Perguntou a elfa, com o olhar nervoso.

-Ah! Não... Não! Podem ficar tranqüilos... Ah! A propósito, vocês viram Filch por aí?

-Filch? O Sr Argo Filch? Não... Não, se ele estivesse por aqui, não nos deixaria vir atrás da Srta Ludov!-Respondeu Nel, o elfo também muito nervoso.

Camila deu um suspiro e saiu da sala, acompanhada dos elfos, que fofocavam alguma coisa sobre ela. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de perguntar o que eles falavam.

Andava depressa, e em pouco tempo, chegou à torre da Grifinória. Disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda e entrou.

-A achamos, Sr Black!-Disse o elfo Nel, sorridente.

-Ok, bom trabalho!-E assim que disse isso, levantou-se e fez sinal para os dois elfos saírem.

Assim que Camila escutou a porta do salão fechando (já que não se pode aparatar dentro de Hogwarts), disse logo:

-Não sabia que levava jeito com elfos domésticos...-Não o encarou, mas podia sentir o olhar do maroto esquentando seu rosto. Estava em pé, olhando fixamente para a parede da lareira.

-E não levo... Mas eu não podia simplesmente ir atrás de você, e muito menos dizer aos elfos onde você estava pelo Mapa do Maroto, seria suspeito.

-Tenho certeza que eles não contariam.

-Assim como você?

-Não me venha com essa Sirius, você já sabia!

-Não gostei nem um pouco, você sabe!

-Mas sabia! E aceitou! Disse que eu fizesse o que eu quisesse! Pronto! Eu fiz o que eu quis!

-E vai continuar fazendo, pelo visto!

-Então me diga Sirius, o que você queria que eu fizesse?-Ela virou o rosto meio maquinalmente, e o encarou inexpressiva.

-No mínimo, não exibir esse seu namoro por aí, e no máximo, não ficar com ele na minha frente!

-Você acha que eu quis? Eu tinha acabado de brigar com ele, e quando saio, ele me beija na frente de todo mundo!-Camila estava começando a ficar irritada.

-Odeio ele! Você sabe que eu o odeio! E saiba que eu não aceitei nem um pouco!-Sirius falava alto. Estava morrendo de raiva.

-Não foi o que você me disse!

-Mas é o que eu acho!

-Achei que a nossa amizade fosse mais importante!

-Também achei! E aposto como a Lily também achou!-Falou ele, grosseiro, e com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

-NÃO COLOQUE A LILY NESSA HISTÓRIA!Gritou Camila. Seus olhos estavam mareados de lágrimas.

-Achei que ela fosse uma de suas melhores amigas... Mas você não contou!

-EU CONTEI A VOCÊ! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU QUERIA ANTECIPAR O ESCANDALO DELA?-Lágrimas começavam a rolar pelo seu rosto.

-Você só me contou por que eu te coloquei na parede.

-Eu não consigo mentir para você! Você sabe disso!-Camila falou um pouco mais baixo, e cruzou os braços.

-Nunca pensei que você pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas... –Sirius não parecia estar brincando. Tinha um expressão abalada no rosto.

Sirius não estava brincando. Não podia acreditar, estava brigando com sua melhor amiga por causa de um sonserino!

Saiu, não esperou ela falar. Quando estava aos pés da escada do dormitório masculino, ouviu-a dizer:

-Então é isso? Você vai ficar brigado comigo por causa do Rodolfo?

-Por causa do Lestrange?-Ele virou-se e a encarou. Estava aos prantos, e o encarava. Os olhos já vermelhos.

Ela o pegara.

-Você também vai me abandonar?

Ele odiava vê-la chorando. E ela não poderia ter feito por mal. Ela não sabia que diante de suas lágrimas, Sirius estava mais para um rato do que para um cachorro.

Virou-se e andou depressa até ela. Abraçou-a, deixando que ela se jogasse em seus braços.

-Mila, você sabe que eu nunca vou te abandonar! E apesar de eu odiar esse sonserino, odiar esse seu namoro com ele, ter tido nojo ao ver vocês dois, e vou ficar realmente com raiva se você aparecer na minha frente com ele, você sabe que eu nunca vou te abandonar minha princesa!

Ela sorriu. Sirius pôde sentir o seu sorriso. Ela abraçou-o mais forte. Ele sabia que ela amava quando a chamava de princesa.

-Não sei o que seria de mim sem você Sirius!-Ela se afastou um pouco dele, para poder olha-lo nos olhos. Ele deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha e disse em seu ouvido:

-Nem você, nem todas as garotas! Mas eu também não sei o que seria de mim sem você!

Ela riu e ele acompanhou seu riso.

-Olha lá hein! Eu disse para Rebeca que você não ia sair com nenhuma garota durante essas férias... Ela vai ficar só por sua causa!

-Ihhh...

-Sirius!

-Tá... Tá...

-Tô confiando!-Ela sorriu.

-Mila, aprenda! Você é a única garota que pode confiar em Sirius Black!-Ele deu um sorriso maroto.- Não diga pra Beca que eu disse isso!

-Sirius, aprenda! Você é o único garoto que pode confiar em Camila Ludov!

-Não conto pra ninguém, pode deixar!

-Você não fala com Rodolfo, então não tenho com o que me preocupar...-Deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

-Boa noite, princesa!-Desejou ele, antes dela entrar no dormitório.

-Boa noite!-Ela deu um sorriso e entrou.

"Ai, ai! O que eu não faço por essa garota?", pensou, deu um sorriso, e entrou no seu dormitório.

Fim do capítulo

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX N/A xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bom, eu não tenho muito o que falar desse cap...

Ah, sei lá! Ficou dramático novidadee..., mas eu achei que ficou bem legalzinho...

É estranho escrever com a Mila e o Rodolfo Eu AINDA não consigo chamar ele de Lestrange... Mas eu não estou me apegando a ele, Dah, nem se preocupe! assumidos...

E, bom, com a Mila e a Lily brigadas, eu achei que a única pessoa que poderia fazer alguma coisa era o perfect do SIRIUS!

Claro!

Agradecendo a todo mundo que manda review ou que pelo menos lê a fic... tem gente que eu sei que não manda review! Queria que mandasse! e agradecer a Anabel! E, a propósito... Meu nome é Carolina, tenho 14 anos e também sou de sagitário...

Nossaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Mil beijos pra Dynha minha J.K. pessoal, pro Irt pai que eu mais amo no mundo, junto com o biológico claro, pra Dah a mais CPMer e Green Dayer da face da terra, junto comigo, espero! e pra Anabel, claro!

Mil beijoros pra todo mundooooO


	17. Cap15: O fim

Capítulo 15 – O fim. 

Desde o dia em que Camila e Rodolfo assumiram seu namoro que a ruiva não fala com Camila. E Lily não foi a única que ficou com raiva por causa do romance de Camila com Rodolfo, Bellatrix Black também não estava lá muito feliz.

Lily já havia descido para o café. Camila esperava Rebeca trocar de roupa enquanto pensava no quanto sentia falta da amiga.Felizmente Rebeca não demorou muito e elas logo desceram. Ao chegarem ao salão comunal, encontraram com Sirius.

-Bom dia Sirius!-Disse Camila.

-Bom dia!-Disse ele, sorrindo.

-E o meu bom dia?-Perguntou Rebeca.

-Não me diz que você ficou com ciúme!-Disse Camila, rindo discretamente.

-Ah! Não preciso ficar com ciúme do Sirius com você! Com as outras sim, mas não com você!

-Que bom que sabe!

-O Lestrange não deixaria...-Disse Rebeca, sem encara-la.

Camila respirou fundo, e ficou calada. Pôde sentir o olhar de Sirius no seu rosto.

-Vamos mudar de assunto?-Perguntou ele.

-Vamos! –Apressou-se a dizer Camila.

Mas não mudaram. Seguiram calados até o salão principal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mila, eu posso falar com você?-Perguntou uma voz atrás dela. Estavam nos pés da escadaria de mármore, em frente ao salão principal. Camila pôde ver o olhar de Sirius revirar.

-Claro Rodolfo... Eh... Podem entrar... Depois eu falo com vocês!-Disse ela, sem encarar os amigos.

Assim que entraram, Rodolfo a puxou para um canto.

-Tudo bem?-Perguntou ele.

-Ah... Estou sim... E você?

-Você não parece estar bem...

-Desculpe Rodolfo, mas é que eu ainda sinto falta da Lily!

-Foi ela que brigou com você, não foi?

-Foi...

-Desculpa...

-Rodolfo, você não tem culpa!-Ela lhe deu um selinho.

-É claro que tive!

-A Bellatrix brigou com você não foi?

-Ah! Desde aquele dia ela briga comigo!

-Eu, sinceramente, não entendo como você conseguiu namorar aquela garota no ano passado!

-Esquece ela Mila!-E ele a beijou.

-É melhor a gente entrar!-Disse ela, olhando para a convidativa porta de carvalho.

-Ah! Por que?

-Você acha que eu vivo de água e luz? Eu tô com fome! Você não tá?

-Seus beijos matam a minha fome!-Ele disse, dando mais um beijo nela.

-Ah, tá! Eu finjo que acredito nisso!

Ele a abraçou pela cintura e entraram no salão principal.

Quase todos os olharam, assim que colocaram o pé lá dentro, e o comentário invadiu as mesas das casas.

Camila pôde ver Lily os olhando e logo depois virando o rosto. Mas o que é que ela queria!

"Ela precisa é de um namorado!Ou melhor, um namorado mais presente!", pensou e riu discretamente.

Mas, de repente, deparou-se com Bellatrix Black parada a alguns poucos metros do casal.

Simplesmente a odiava! Camila e Bellatrix eram totalmente diferentes, tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente. Uma vez que os cabelos de Camila eram super cacheados, castanhos muito claros, que alguns fios até eram loiros, Bellatrix possuía cabelos muito negros e lisos que caiam delicadamente sobre seu ombro; os olhos verdes e brilhantes de Camila eram totalmente diferentes dos olhos azuis e gélidos da sonserina; os lábios de Bellatrix, finos e avermelhados não tinham nada a ver com os grossos e róseos lábios de Camila. Não dava para negar que Bellatrix e Sirius eram primos pela sua aparência, mas, Merlim, como eram diferentes! Bellatrix, ignorante, esnobe, ambiciosa, capaz de passar por cima de todos que queria, enquanto Sirius era, literalmente, um maroto!

Mas o fato era que se odiavam desde que Camila foi passar alguns dias na casa de Sirius no ano passado. E agora estavam frente a frente, e por mais que Rodolfo negasse, as duas gostavam do mesmo garoto, e disso, Camila tinha certeza!

-Oi Rodolfo! Não fala mais com os amigos?-Disse Bellatrix, com ar provocador.

-Eu... Eu vou pra mesa, ok?-Sussurrou Camila, sem tirar os olhos da sonserina.

-Pode ir...-Sussurrou ele em resposta.

Camila virou as costas e andou depressa para a mesa da grifinória. Sentou entre Sirius e um garoto do segundo ano.

-Tem certeza que aquele monstro é sua prima?-Perguntou Camila, sem encarar o amigo, e se servindo de alguns torradas com geléia.

-Apesar de me dar ânsia de vômito, é sim!-Respondeu ele, roubando uma torrada do prato dela.

-Não sei como a agüenta!

-Você sabe que eu não agüento! Sabe como é o pé de guerra dentro daquela maldita casa!

Camila riu.

-Do que você está rindo?

-Eu lembrei daquela vez que eu fui pra sua casa, e a Bellatrix não sabia que eu estava lá...

-Nem me lembre! Ou melhor, pode lembrar sim!-Disse Sirius, sorrindo marotamente.

_(Flashback)_

_(Férias de Natal do Terceiro ano de Camila e Sirius)_

_-Quer dizer que esse é o seu quarto?-Perguntou ela, maravilhada._

_-Não dá pra enganar você, não é?-Disse ele, com um sorriso maroto e um tom de voz sarcástico._

_Não era um quarto maravilhoso, mas para Sirius Black, era um quarto incrível._

_-Não sei por que esse seu espanto! Meu quarto é um lixo!-Disse Sirius, se jogando na cama._

_-Lixo? Sirius, seu quarto é ótimo! Tem uma vista linda para o jardim..._

_-Grande jardim! Super mal-cuidado!_

_-Grande..._

_-É o menor da casa!_

_-Tem lugares incríveis para esconder coisas aqui!_

_-Aí você acertou!_

_-É bagunçado! Você não arruma seu quarto?-Perguntou Camila, com um brilho nos olhos._

_-Eu tenho cara de quem arruma quarto?_

_-Meu quarto é um brinco!_

_-Não acredito que você arruma seu quarto!_

_-Não arrumo, arrumam por mim! Aquele bando de criados que meus pais colocaram lá dentro! Se eu pudesse, meu quarto seria cheio de Pôsteres de KYO nas paredes, e, se bobeasse, cortinas roxas!_

_-KYO?_

_-É uma banda de lá!_

_-Ah!_

_Camila sentou na cama e deitou sua cabeça no colo de Sirius. Ele tinha toda a independência que ela queria!_

_De repente, a porta abre bruscamente._

_-Sirius, eu vim pegar... O que ela faz aqui?-Perguntou Bellatrix, espantada de ver Camila ali._

_-O que acha que ela está fazendo aqui? Acha que ela veio para tomar um chá com biscoitos?_

_-Engraçadinho, mas..._

_-Minha mãe não sabe fazer chá, nem biscoitos... _

_-Ela vai passar as férias aqui?-Perguntou, com uma certa expressão de nojo._

_-Algum problema?-Perguntou Camila, com um ar provocador._

_-Nenhum queridinha... Desde que não dirija a palavra a mim nem encoste no meu quarto!-Disse ela, com o ar arrogante e provocador de sempre._

_-Não se preocupe Bella! Nós vamos ter coisas mais interessantes para fazer, não é princesa?-Disse ele carinhoso._

_-Claro querido!-Ela respondeu, com um sorriso terno estampado no rosto._

_-Bella, pode nos deixar a sós? Precisamos de privacidade... A não ser que você queira ver nós nos beijando..._

_Bellatrix havia ficado mais pálida do que já era e fechou a porta com raiva._

_Os sorrisos carinhosos se tornaram marotos, e depois Camila e Sirius começaram a rir. Tinham certeza de que Bellatrix estava indo para o seu quarto, pisando forte e bufando de ódio._

_(Flashback)_

-Ela realmente tinha acreditado que nós estávamos juntos?-Perguntou Camila, depois de rir bastante junto com Sirius ao se lembrarem da cena.

-Ah! Claro que acreditou! Ela é muito esperta, mas ela não tinha muito tempo pra pensar...

-É bom ela não ter pensado muito, podia fundir o cérebro dela!

-Ela já devia saber que tudo que os marotos dizem não é tão confiável quanto parece...

-Com os marotos não se meche!-Completou Camila, rindo.

-O que vocês estão conversando aí?-Perguntou Rebeca, que estava sentada na frente de Sirius.

-Ah! Nada não!-Disse Camila, mas ainda sem conseguir conter o riso.

-O que foi Sirius?

-Nada Beca... Nada!

-Não vão me falar mesmo, é?-Ela fez drama, cruzando os braços e se fingindo de ofendida.

-Não!-Responde Sirius, determinado, o riso já sumindo de seu rosto.

-Ok! Tudo bem!-Ela virou-se e começou a conversar com Lily, mas a ruiva não dava muita atenção.

-Ela achou mesmo que iríamos contar só por que ela fez bico?

-Calma Sirius, o que houve?-Perguntou Camila.

-Já deu o que tinha que dar... Vou acabar com Rebeca!

-O quê?-Espantou-se Camila, mas procurou não falar muito alto, porque sabia que Rebeca os observava pelo canto dos olhos.

-Camila! Se eu continuar com ela, acabo me casando! Rebeca é muito grudenta! Quando você e o Lestrange ficaram lá fora, enquanto a gente entrava, ela só fez perguntas do tipo: "Você não está saindo com outra garota, está Sirius?"; "Você não faria coisa desse tipo comigo, faria queridinho?"; "Sabia que eu queria namorar firme com você? Por que a gente não namora firme em lindinho?".-Disse ele, imitando uma voz infantil e feminina, muito sarcástica.

- Sirius, ela vai ficar arrasada!

-Argh! Namoro não é comigo, e você sabe!

-Ela disse que iria ficar aqui nas férias só por sua causa!

-Ainda dá tempo dela mudar! Por causa dela, tive que recusar sair com duas garotas da corvinal!

-Sirus, foram só duas!

-Duas em poucos dias!

-Qual é! Pensa nela!

-Eu tô pensando nela!

-Ô! E como!

-A fila anda, e já tá na hora dela entender!

Quando Camila abriu a boca pra falar, a sineta tocou, e Sirius levantou-se apressado, correndo para o lado de Rebeca e começando a falar algo em seu ouvido!

Fim do capítulo.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ahh! Tempão que eu não posto né?

Foi mal!

Eu ia postar na terça, mas minha mãe me proibiu de entrar na net durante a semana.

Mas, bom, espero que gostem do cap.

Eu descrevi a Bellatrix, é como vocês imaginavam?

Eu a imagino exatamente assim, com aquela pose de rainha da cocada preta e ar provocador o tempo todo.

É muito, muito, muito estranho mesmo escrever com o Rodolfo e a Mila assumidos...

Esse é o capítulo 15, mas eu queria ter postado o 16... Tô doidinha para postar o 16!

Espero que vocês entendam que no próximo cap a Mila não vai fazer uma coisa por ética, e não por que ela não faria...

Mas, bem, vou indo...

Beijos pra todo mundo que mandou review! Valeu mesmo!


	18. Cap16: Alguns acontecimentos inesperados

Capítulo 16 – Alguns acontecimentos inesperados. 

"Eu não acredito que ele fez isso comigo!".

No meio da aula de História da Magia, Camila recebe esse bilhete com a letra de Rebeca, que estava junto com Lily na cadeira da frente.

"O que houve Beca? Foi o Sirius?", escreveu em resposta e passou sem o que o velho professor Binns visse.

"Ele terminou comigo!".

"Ah! Beca...".

"Terminou comigo Mila! Uma coisa que nem começou direito! No máximo, duas semanas, e olhe lá!".

"Você já falou isso pra ele?".

"É claro que já! Mas ele disse que não adianta! Fala com ele pra mim, por favor!".

"Olha, falar eu falo, você sabe que pode contar comigo, mas...".

"Mas o que? Hein?".

"Você sabe que, nesse papinho de namoradas do Sirius, ele não me ouve direito! Mas eu vou tentar!".

"Você é a minha salvação!".

"Beca, você está mesmo gostando dele?".

"Não Mila, tô com os olhos cheios de lágrimas por que tô com vontade de chorar!".

"Não precisa ser grossa!".

"Desculpe! Mas eu estou gostando dele mesmo!".

"Por que você não me falou antes que gostava dele?".

"Ah! Não sei...".

"Lily sabia?".

"Também não!".

"Não acredito que você não contou pra gente!".

"Você também não!".

"O professor tá olhando!", escreveu Camila, arranjando um pretexto para não falarem sobre aquilo.

Em pouco tempo, o professor Binns estava liberando os alunos.

Sirius saiu na frente com os Marotos e Camila foi um pouco atrás, mas alguém segurou seu braço.

-Lily?

-Quem achou que era? O Lestrange?

-Sendo sincera, sim...

-Olha Camila... E Beca tá mal! Ela vai precisar de nós duas agora!

-Sim, mas...

-Dá pra a gente voltar a se falar? Ela precisa da gente!

-Você quer voltar a falar comigo por que a Beca tá precisando da gente? Não Lily, obrigada!

-Você não entende? Não é só por causa dela! Você acha que você não faz falta pra mim?

-Lily...

-Olha Mila! Eu posso não fazer falta pra você, mas você é uma das minhas melhores amigas! A melhor junto com Rebeca! Não vamos deixar um menino estragar a nossa amizade, vamos?

-Claro que não! Lily, você acha que é fácil ficar sem você? Você não tem idéia da falta que faz!

Lily a abraçou. Rebeca vinha logo atrás e disse ao ver a cena:

-Que perfeito! Um problema a menos! Assim vocês duas podem me ajudar!

-Beca... Sem querer ser pessimista, mas você tem que admitir que eu avisei!

-Eu sei, mas... Lily, eu estou apaixonada por ele! O que você quer que eu faça?

-Eu já disse, eu vou ver se consigo mudar essa história da cabeça dele!

-Valeu Mila!-Rebeca a abraçou.

-Não vou nem dizer de nada por que você sabe que isso é a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer!-Disse Camila, sorrindo.

-Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês duas!-Disse Rebeca, sorrindo.

-Ah! Lily, você vai mesmo pra casa? Amanhã é o dia da partida...

-Eu bem que queria ficar!

-Ainda dá tempo de mudar de idéia!

-Não dá! Eu já avisei pros meus pais!

-Queria que você ficasse!-Disse Beca.

-Porque você não vai comigo?

-Ah... Não dá... Com essa história do Sirius... Por que você não vai com a Lily, Mila?

-Eu prometi que ia ficar...

-O Lestrange mais uma vez!

-Lily!

-Tá... Tá ok...-Disse a ruiva, virando os olhos.

-Olha, sem querer ser grudenta, mas ele não tem sido nada chato comigo!

-Pra mim ele sempre vai ser um aprendiz de Malfoy!-Disse Lily, encarando a amiga.

-Melhor a gente mudar de assunto, não?

-Com certeza!-Disse Lily, sorrindo ao olhar para frente.

-Oi meninas!

-Oi Amos!-Disse Lily simpática, abraçando o namorado.

-Você e Mila voltaram a se falar?

-Perfeito, não?-Perguntou Rebeca.

-Demais! Mas... Lily, você vai pra casa essas férias mesmo?

-Desculpa Amos, mas eu vou ter que ir... Era isso que eu tava falando com as meninas pouco antes de você chegar!

-Vou sentir sua falta!

-Ai que gracinha!-Disse Lily, e deu um beijo no namorado.

-Ahn... Lily, depois você encontra a gente, ok?-Disse Mila, saindo com Rebeca, as duas dando risadinhas discretas, enquanto os dois ficavam para trás aos beijos.

-Você vai encontrar com o Lestrange?-Perguntou Rebeca, assim que se sentaram no sofá da sala comunal no tempinho livre que tinham antes do almoço.

-Não... Hoje não...

-Por que?

-Ah! Não sei... Só sei que não vou!

-Ah, sim, mas...

-Hey, Rebeca Portrait, não é?-Perguntou uma garota, que havia acabado de chegar e sentado ao lado de Rebeca. Tinha os cabelos longos, muito lisos e loiros, acompanhados de olhos azuis muito claros. Devia ter uns catorze ou quinze anos e possuía um certo sotaque francês.

-Sou eu, e você é...?-Disse Rebeca, estranhando, porém sendo simpática com a garota.

-Gabriela Monsoi... Sou uma das alunas que vieram de Beauxbatons!

-Você está no sexto ano?-Perguntou Camila.

-Sim, por que?

-Ah, não, por nada, desculpe, mas é que você não tem cara de dezesseis anos... –Disse Camila, constrangida, mas sendo sincera, e a garota pareceu não se importar.

-Ah! Todos dizem isso... Você deve ser Camila Ludov, não? A filha do ministro Ludov?

-Ah... Sou Camila sim...

-Engraçado... Você não tem sotaque...

-É, bem, eu já me acostumei com aqui...

-Você mora onde lá na França?

-Paris... Bom, meu pai é o ministro, tenho que morar em Paris!

-Eu moro lá em Monaco!

-Ah! Bem perto de Beauxbatons!-Disse Camila, sorrindo.

-Bom, não quero que fiquem chateadas comigo, vocês são muito legais, mas, uma amiga minha queria que eu viesse e perguntasse uma coisinha para você, Rebeca...-Disse ela, muito rapidamente.

-Pode falar, o que foi?-Perguntou Rebeca, curiosa.

-É verdade que você e Sirius Black não estão saindo mais?

Camila e Rebeca se entreolharam. Toda a curiosidade de Rebeca sumiu, como se levada por um sopro.

-Ah! Me desculpem! Deixa pra lá... Eu...-Disse Gabriela, sinceramente constrangida.

-Ah! Tudo bem, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso, ok?-Disse Rebeca, esforçando-se para ser simpática.

Gabriela se levantou e caminhou até uma garota, com cabelos ondulados e negros, com a pele muito rosada e os olhos castanhos muito escuros.

-Quer dizer que você e ele realmente terminaram tudo?-Perguntou a garota, que acabara de vir até elas num salto.

-Rebeca já disse que não quer falar sobre isso Sandra, agora vamos!-Disse Gabriela, tentando puxar a amiga.

-Olhe, _Sandra- _Disse Camila enfatizando bem o nome da garota- Ela já disse que não quer falar sobre isso, então dá pra dar o fora, ou tá difícil?-Camila havia se levantado e estava frente a frente com a tal da Sandra.

-Olha só quem fala... A pequena francesinha... Tá se achando porque é filha do ministro é queridinha? Pois me desculpe, não estamos na França!

-Ah! Quer dizer que você também é francesa?

A garota a sua frente confirmou com a cabeça.

-Que pena!

-Por que?-Disse ela, aparentando muito ofendida.

-Não sabia que existiam garotas do seu nível lá!

-Você diz isso por que não chega a meus pés! Se toca garota! De francês você só tem o nome! Por que de resto, vem tudo do lixo!

Camila não se agüentou. Em pouco tempo depois, a garota estava com uma marca vermelha em formato de mão no lado direito do rosto.

-Mila, para com isso!-Gritou Rebeca, ao ver que a garota Sandra revidara e as duas estavam brigando aos xingos.

-Sandra, pára com isso!-Gritava Gabriela de um lado.

-Mila, já chega!-Gritava Rebeca do outro.

Mas as duas não paravam.

-O que é que tá acontecendo aqui?-gritou Thiago. A essa altura, já havia muita gente ao redor delas.

Camila não parava de gritar com a garota. Quem ela achava que era? Se segurava para não ir com tudo para cima da garota.

-Mila e essa outra aí! Não percebeu? Alguém faz alguma coisa!

-Eu não vou conseguir, cadê o Sirius?-Berrou Thiago, procurando pelo amigo no salão inteiro, mas ele acabara de entrar pelo buraco do quadro da Mulher Gorda, e já correra para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Sirius! Faz alguma coisa antes que McGonagall chegue!-Berrou Rebeca, ao ver o maroto entrando e correndo para ajudar.

-Hey, hey, hey! Vocês duas! Parem com isso!-Gritou ele, se colocando no meio das duas, e segurando Camila, que já estava pulando em cima da menina.

-Essa daí! Chega me dizendo que eu não tenho chance com você! Eu tenho, não tenho?-Disse Sandra, fazendo expressão de vítima.

-Sua falsa! Como pode dizer isso? Mentirosa!-Camila pulou novamente em cima dela, mas Sirius a segurou de novo.

-Olhem aqui vocês duas! Parem já com isso! Como é seu nome?-Perguntou ele, para Sandra, com nada mais nada menos que um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Sandra Calbeux...

-Ok, Sandrinha! Depois eu falo com você, ok?

-Claro Sirius!-Ela subiu para o dormitório feminino do sexto ano, puxando Gabriela, mas a amiga não correspondeu, e correu para Camila.

-Me desculpa Camila! Me desculpa de verdade! Eu não sabia... Ela é meio impulsiva!

-Parece alguém que eu conheço!-Disse Sirius, olhando para Camila e sorrindo.

-Você não teve culpa Gabriela! Mas essa sua amiguinha, sinceramente!

-Amiguinha? Só se for ex-amiguinha! Não quero vê-la nem pintada de ouro na minha frente!-Disse a loira, antes de sair, subindo as escadas, aparentemente com raiva.

Rebeca subiu logo depois. O salão inteiro estava comentando a cena, mas saindo rapidamente pelo buraco do retrato para o almoço.

Sirius segurava Camila pelos braços, enquanto Thiago, Remo e Pedro os olhavam em pé, ao lado deles.

Camila não pensou! Deu uma tapa na cara de Sirius.

-Como você pôde! Aquela garota é nogenta!

-O que você queria que eu fizesse?-Disse Sirius, segurando um braço de Camila e com a outra mão, as mãos da garota.

-Qualquer coisa, menos dizer: "Ok Sandrinha, eu agarro você depois!". Você não tem noção do que você fez!

-Eu não fiz nada de errado!

-Você ficou do lado dela!

-Do lado dela nada!

-Praticamente a chamou para sair com você!

-Nisso eu não o culpo! Ela não é de se jogar fora!-Murmurou Thiago para Remo, que deu um sorrisinho discreto.

-Eu ouvi Pontas!-Disse Camila.

-Ok, você não quer que eu saia com ela? Tudo bem! Eu a deixo pro Pontas!

-Por mim, você pode sair com a Barbie que eu não me importo!

-Barbie?-Murmurou Pedro.

-Lúcio Malfoy, Rabicho, o Malfoy... –Respondeu Remo.

-Eu digo pela Rebeca! Você não tem noção de como ela está mal com tudo isso! Ela não merece Sirius, ela não merece... –Camila o abraçou.

-Eu não posso me obrigar a fazer uma coisa que eu não quero Mila! Eu não quero continuar com ela!

-Ela deve estar chorando lá em cima... –Sussurrou ela, no ombro dele.

-Sempre é assim... O impacto que eu causo nas garotas é incrível!-Disse ele, no mesmo tom de sussurro que ela.

-Não é hora pra brincar!-Disse ela, se afastando dele, porém rindo.-Eu... Eu vou lá em cima... Chamar Beca... A gente tem que ir almoçar, não é?

-É... –Eles se soltaram. Camila viu Thiago dizendo a Remo e Pedro para saírem para o salão principal para poderem pegar bons lugares, enquanto ele ficaria esperando Sirius e as meninas.

Mas, antes que Camila pudesse subir o segundo degrau, Sirius a puxou pelo braço, para falar mais alguma coisa. Mas não foi bem assim. Ele a puxou com força, de modo que ela só pode parar de andar quando estava a dois dedos do rosto de Sirius.

Thiago os olhava espantados, enquanto Remo e Pedro saiam sem se dar conta da cena que haviam perdido, o quase beijo de Sirius e Mila.

Por um momento, Camila fechou os olhos, como se esperasse um beijo. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que Sirius a encarava, com os seus incríveis olhos azuis.

Parecia que ele realmente queria dar um pequeno impulso para frente. Eles selariam os lábios. E Camila saberia o porque das garotas gostarem tanto do beijo dele. Mas ela não podia. Era seu amigo, além de que, havia Rebeca e... Rodolfo.

Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo. Um sentindo a respiração do outro. Camila não se atreveu a fechar os olhos novamente. Não tinha medo que Sirius a beijasse, e sim que se perdesse no perfume irresistível do maroto.

Ela engoliu em seco e disse:

-Eu... Eu... Eu tenho que subir...

Podia sentir a mão forte de Sirius soltando seu braço.

Imediatamente, Camila subiu as escadas, confusa.

Fim do capítulo.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx N/A XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ah! Dah, você acertou direitinho!

Já era de se esperar?

Ai! Vocês não sabem como foi difícil fazer eles não se beijarem. Doeu por dentro sabe?

Mas, se eu tivesse no lugar da Mila (quem me dera...), eu não agüentaria trair alguém...

kosnsoksnosknsoksnoknsoksnsoksnoksnokns

Esse cap foi o maior que eu já fiz... Espero que não tenha ficado muito grande!

Foi muita informação para um capítulo só?

E sim Wallace, a Mila e o Rodolfo não vão durar para sempre! Eu não faria isso, nem que eu me matasse depois! Você acha que eu endoidei?

Mas, porém, contudo, todavia (realmente, eu endoidei), ainda vai demorar um pouco.

E o Sirius não vai consolar a Mila Dynha... Eu posso dizer isso... (na verdade, eu queria dizer isso a muito tempo)... Vocês vão ver o que vai acontecer...

Mil beijoros


	19. Cap17: Férias

**Capítulo 17 – Férias**

Camila acabara de descer as escadas do dormitório feminino do quarto ano.

Lily e Rebeca já haviam descido. Era o dia da partida. Lily ia viajar, assim como metade do colégio.

Assim que desceu, viu Sirius a esperando com uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

-Mila, eu...

-O que foi?

-Foi mal ontem...

-Ah! Não... Não tem problema... Foi um acidente, não foi?-Camila esperava esperançosa por um sim.

-Ah! Claro... Claro que foi um acidente... É claro que foi...–Repetiu Sirius. À medida que ele ia dizendo aquilo, sua voz ia abaixando, de certo modo que no final da frase, ele já estava sussurrando.

Camila respirou aliviada. Sentiria que estaria traindo Rebeca se ele dissesse que não.

-E você e Rebeca? Não tem jeito mesmo?

-Ai meu Merlim! Mila, você é inteligente o suficiente pra saber que quando eu digo que não, é não!

-Eu achava que não era talvez...

-Eu não vou voltar com ela! Caramba, pra falar a verdade não tem nem o que voltar... Nem começou!

-Dá mais uma chance pra ela!

-Até parece que você não me conhece... Figurinha repetida não completam álbum Mila!

-Só pra você! Pensa nela!

-Você não quer que eu volte a sair com ela por pena, quer?

-Claro que não!

-Então não tem mais o que discutir!

-Nunca vi Sirius Black recusar uma garota!

-Mila! Daquela fruta eu já chupei até o caroço... E é bem enjoativa!

-Olha lá como fala! Ela é minha amiga!-Camila falava sério, mas não conseguia conter o sorrisinho que se instalara em seu rosto e não queria sair.

Sirius riu. Sabia que Camila queria falar sério, mas não conseguia. Era incrível como, para ele, ela era tão previsível!

Eles saíram do salão comunal e caminharam conversando animadamente para o salão principal, tomar o café da manhã. O primeiro café de manhã das férias de natal. Véspera de natal.

Camila não estava acostumada a passar o natal longe de Lily. E sentiu-se pior ainda quando Rebeca disse que iria com ela.

-O quê? Vocês vão me deixar aqui sozinha?

-Espera aí! Eu escutei direito? Rebeca Portrait e Lílian Evans vão para casa passar o natal longe de Camila Ludov? É um sonho?-Brincou Thiago.

-Posso saber qual o sonho?-Perguntou Camila, virando o rosto para ele, com uma expressão cínica.

-Esquece Mila... É melhor eu ficar calado...-Disse Thiago. Assim que acabou de falar, ele e Sirius se entreolharam.

"O que se passa nessa cabecinha?", pensou ela, mas nem ligou. Estava mais preocupada com o que acabara de ouvir da amiga.

-Mas, eu não acredito que vocês vão me deixar aqui!-Disse ela, voltando a atenção novamente para as amigas.

-Mila! Me desculpa! Mas não dá pra ficar aqui no castelo!-Disse Rebeca.

-Mas eu... Não, eu... Vocês... Não tem problema! Eu vou sobreviver!-Disse Camila, abaixando a cabeça, sentindo-se derrotada.

Camila passou o resto do café da manhã quieta. Os únicos que realmente conversavam, e bem animados, eram os marotos. Sirius e Thiago pareciam extremamente felizes.

Em pouco tempo o café da manhã acabara e as meninas se dirigiram até o salão comunal, menos Camila, que foi com os marotos para o jardim.

Estava extremamente frio. A neve caia em flocos leves. Sentou-se em baixo de uma árvore sobre o chão coberto de gelo e fechou os olhos, procurando sentir a brisa gelada em seu rosto.

xxxxxxxxxx

-O que houve com ela?-Perguntou Thiago a Sirius.

-É só porque as meninas vão passar o natal longe...

-E ela precisa ficar assim?

-Se eu, o Aluado e o Rabicho saíssemos para passar o natal em casa, e deixasse você aqui sozinho, como você estaria?-Disse Sirius, abaixando-se e pegando alguma coisa no chão.

-Ainda assim eu estaria bem acompanhado!

-Já sei! Héstia Jones!

-Nunca provei um beijo melhor que o dela!

-Ela beija bem mesmo... Mas e a Mila?

-Não, eu nunca a beijei pra saber!-Thiago fez uma expressão de desejo bem sarcástica.

-Larga de ser otário Pontas!

-Qual a sua proposta dessa vez?

-A gente podia começar com uma coisinha bem leve... –Sirius amassava alguma coisa que tinha na mão.

xxxxxxxxxx

Camila ainda estava de olhos fechados quando sentiu alguma coisa gelada em seu rosto.

-Sirius, seu ridículo! –Ela se levantou com um sorriso no rosto, como se tivesse esquecido que iria passar o natal "sozinha".

Abaixou, pegou uma bola de neve, e atirou no rosto dele.

-É bom levar uma bola de neve na cara, não é?

-Com certeza!-Ele pegara outra e jogara nela. Batera no seu braço.

-É guerra?-Ela pegou outra e correu para cima dele. Era ótimo brincar na neve com os marotos (claro, Thiago e Remo também entraram na brincadeira) quando não se tinha nada para fazer.

Ficaram por horas lá, até que cederam ao cansaço e deitaram na neve. O céu estava lindamente gélido naquela manhã.

Alguns alunos começavam a chegar no jardim congelado.

Os marotos se sentaram, mas Camila continuou deitada, apoiando a cabeça nas pernas cruzadas de Thiago.

-Mila, a gente tava pensando, mais tarde, vamos na sala do Francis Dick?

-Ele vai viajar? Ele não vai passar as férias aqui, vai?

-Não, ele vai embora!

-Seria capaz de ele dar detenção pra gente só pra não perder o costume!

-Único mês do período escolar em que nossa média de cinco detenções por mês vai cair pra zero!-Disse Sirius, rindo.

-Mas como a gente vai entrar na sala dele?

-Nós já temos tudo!-Respondeu Tiago, olhando para Sirius e entendendo o porque da proposta. Era não deixar Camila Ludov triste.

"Ele realmente faz tudo por ela!", pensou o maroto.

-O que exatamente vocês querem ver na sala dele?-Perguntou Remo.

-Quem sabe um poção de chatice! Deve ser isso que ele toma pra ser daquele jeito!-Disse Tiago, num lapso de lerdeza.

-Ah! Não Remo... Eu só quero saber o que ele tem contra nós! Toda vez eu e Sirius "faturamos" detenções totalmente agradáveis como limpar a sala de troféus, organizar todo o estoque dele de poções, ajudar os elfos na limpeza da cozinha...

-Essa não é tão mal... Os seus amiguinhos ajudam bastante!-Disse Sirius, a interrompendo.

-...Responder enormes questionários de poções que não valem nem um décimo!

-Aí é horrível!-Disse Sirius novamente, e Thiago fez um careta.

-Tá, tá... Já entendi... Contem comigo!-Disse Remo.

-Sirius, posso falar com você?-Disse uma voz melosa com um leve sotaque francês.

"Ok, apresentando pra estragar o dia: Sandra Calbeux!", pensou Camila, revirando os olhos.

A garota de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos estava parada na frente de Sirius, com um sorriso plantado nos lábios finos.

-Claro Sandrinha! Pode falar!

-Pode ser em particular?

Sirius olhou de relance para Camila, mas ela estava muito interessada nas próprias mãos.

Ele se levantou (Camila passou a apoiar a cabeça no colo de Tiago) e os dois começaram a andar para um lugar mais distante de Camila e dos marotos.

-Sinceramente... Essa garota não tem nada!-Reclamou Camila.

-Que é isso Mila? Ciúmes?-Perguntou Remo, rindo marotamente (cena meio rara, mas ele era um maroto, e não era impossível... Não se pode deixar enganar pelo rostinho de santo).

-Que ciúmes o quê, Remo!-Disse ela, encarando-o.

-Mila e Sandra são o maior paga pau!-Disse Tiago.

-Por que?

-Você não viu, não foi? Elas estavam brigando quase às tapas no salão comunal por causa do Sirius!

-Isso pra mim ainda se chama ciúmes!

-Remo! Não foi assim! Não foi por causa do Sirius... Quer dizer, foi mais ou menos! Foi mais por causa da Beca!

-Ah! Rebeca Portrait de novo! Esquece Mila! Você não vai conseguir fazer os dois voltarem e...

-Ainda bem!-Tiago interrompeu Remo.

-Não vejo nenhum ainda bem nisso!-Disse ela, sentando-se, mas sem encara-los, observando por alguns instantes o lago quase congelado.

-A Rebeca não deixava o Sirius fazer nada! Estranhei que eles passaram todo esse tempo juntos!

-Tiago, foram no máximo duas semanas que eles começaram a sair!

-E daí Mila? O Sirius não casa com as pessoas como você!

-Ah! Já entendi! Vocês dois tem a mesma teoria dos garotos lá da França... Se passar de duas semanas elas começam a pegar no pé!

-É... Mais ou menos isso... O problema da Rebeca é que ela começou a pegar no pé com dois dias!

Camila suspirou e disse:

-Continua Remo!

-O Sirius já tá em outra!

-Já?

-Até parece que você não conhece! O Almofadinhas não perde tempo!-Disse Remo, rindo.

-Ai meu Merlim... Quem é dessa vez? Não é a Calbeux é?

-Ah não! Ele não é doido de fazer isso com você! E ele é esperto o suficiente pra se fizer, não contar pra gente pra gente não te contar!

-Pontas!

-Tá Mila... Calma!

Nesse momento Sirius chega e se senta no mesmo lugar de antes, como se nada tivesse acontecido, cantarolando uma musiquinha indecifrável.

Os marotos e Camila começaram a encara-lo.

-O que foi?

-Não se faça de desentendido Almofadinhas! O que ela queria?

-Ah... O de sempre Pontas! O que todas querem!-Disse Sirius, com o sorriso "eu-sou-gostoso-e-não-posso-fazer-nada" no rosto.

-Esse é o Almofadinhas que eu conheço!-Disse Tiago, vibrando, mas Camila ainda mantinha a expressão séria e o encarava sem desviar a vista.

-Mila! Pára de me olhar assim!

-Tô esperando você dizer o que ela queria exatamente e o que você disse a ela!

-Bom... Ela queria sair comigo pra Hogsmead nessas férias, e eu disse que sim!

-Espera, eu acho que não escutei direito! O que você disse mesmo?

-Disse que sim!

-Você é louco... Eu não conheço você!-Ela se levantou. Sirius ia puxa-la pela mão, mas não conseguiu, então se levantou atrás dela.

-Mila! É só nas férias! A Rebeca nem vai saber!

-Não é pela Beca, Sirius!

Ela andava pela neve para dentro do castelo. Olhou para Sirius para dizer aquilo, e quando virou-se, esbarrou em alguém.

-Mila!-Ela escutou Sirius falar.

Esbarrara em Lúcio Malfoy e seu grupinho de pose. Nele estavam inclusos Bellatrix Black; Narcisa Black; Severo Snape; Vicent Crabble; Gregorio Goyle; Thomas Watson, um garoto alto com os cabelos ruivos apagados e olhos castanhos escuros e Rodolfo Lestrange, claro!

-Coloque uma coleira nela da próxima vez que estiverem passeando Black!-Reclamou Malfoy, se levantando do chão.

-Cuidado com o que fala Malfoy!-Disse Sirius, enquanto Camila se levantava

–Não sou uma cadela como você pra usar coleira, Barbie!-Disse Camila assim que se levantou.

-Cuidado vocês com o que falam! Quem acham que são? Só porque ela namora um de nós se acha a maior?

Nessa hora, Rodolfo "surgiu das sombras". Estava no fim do grupinho, absorto em seus pensamentos.

-O que aconteceu?

-A sua namoradinha bateu em mim!

-Eu não bati! Tive a infelicidade de esbarrar em você!-Camila nem olhou para Rodolfo. Olhava apenas com nojo para Malfoy.

-Não devia sair catando lixo por aí Rodolfo! Olhe o tipinho de gente que foi achar! Vamos combinar, eu sou mil vezes melhor que ela!-Disse Bellatrix, revirando os olhos e a encarando.

Camila não prestou atenção. Rodolfo disse em seu ouvido enquanto a abraçava:

-Não liga... Ela tá com inveja!

As mãos dele passavam em sua cintura.

-Pra mim isso é ciúme Rodolfo!

-Que seja! Que seja...-Ele ia beija-la, mas ela desviou o rosto, fazendo ele beijar sua bochecha.

-Sirius está aqui! Eu prometi pra ele!-Disse ela sussurrando.

-Ok... Ok... Dessa vez passa!-Respondeu ele, no mesmo tom, porém sorrindo afetado.

Sirius puxou Camila e sairam imediatamente, e os sonserinos passaram para o jardim.

Antes que os outros marotos viessem (já devia estar na hora do trem sair, e ela ouviu Tiago ameaçar Snape, mas depois percebeu que eles estavam vindo) Sirius parou de frente para Camila.

-Antes de tudo! Eu disse que ia sair para Hogsmead com a Sandra pra ela parar de me encher! Todo dia ela me pergunta isso!

-Achei que você realmente fosse sair com ela!

-Não! Eu vou sair com você! Você vai me tirar dessa, ok?

-Contra a Calbeux, quase qualquer coisa!-Ela o abraçou.

-Achei que você fosse beijar o Lestrange...-Ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

-Tá doido? Não na sua frente!-Respondeu ela, também sussurrando.

-Ainda bem! Mas o que isso quer dizer?

-Como assim?

-Você gosta mais da minha amizade do que o seu namoro com ele?

-É um caso a pensar... Se eu escolhesse ele, com quem eu iria passar dois terços da minha vida? E se eu escolhesse você, quem eu iria beijar?

-Eu, é claro!

-Nem me venha com esse absurdo! Beijar alguém que mais parece meu irmão?

-Ontem foi quase! E eu sei que se eu tivesse ido três centímetros para frente, você não faria nada!

-Sirius, eu...

Mas Camila ficou sem palavras e totalmente vermelha de vergonha. Sirius tinha certeza. Quando queria, ela conseguia ser bem previsível.

Fim do Capítulo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx N/A XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

O cap não ficou muito grande, mas se eu escrevesse tudo que teria pra escrever, ficaria gigantescamente gigantesco.

Então, tive que dividir...

Não tenho muito que falar sobre esse cap...

Mil beijoS


	20. Cap18: Férias 2

**Capítulo 18 – Férias 2**

Os marotos e Camila haviam acabado de chegar no salão comunal. Estava lotado de malões, e Camila reconheceu imediatamente os malões de Lily e Rebeca.

-Eu vou ver se elas estão lá em cima...-Disse, sem olhar para nenhum dos marotos, e passando por eles como se ali não tivesse ninguém. Subiu correndo as escadas do dormitório feminino. Assim que entrou no quarto, não viu ninguém, mas as vozes das meninas vinham do banheiro.

-Lily? Beca? Vocês estão aí?-Perguntou ela, encostada na porta de um dos banheiros.

-Tô aqui!-respondeu Rebeca.

-Vocês vão demorar?

-Ah! Não! A gente já tá saindo...

-Lily... Você vai encontrar com o Amos antes de embarcar?

-Vou! Por que?

-Por nada... É que não o vi desde de o café da manhã... Você o viu?

-Também não... Estranho...

-Mas vocês já marcaram não foi?

-Foi!

-Lá a gente pergunta!

-Como assim lá a gente pergunta? Mila, deixa a Lily ficar um pouquinho com o namorado dela, não?

-Beca, não é isso... É que eu só estranhei que nós não o vimos!

-Mais fácil você ter visto, nós passamos o dia trancadas aqui dentro arrumando as malas!-Disse Rebeca, com um tom de voz meio melancólico, mas que Camila tinha certeza que Lily não percebera.

-Ah! Saiam logo daí! Já que vamos passar o natal separadas, e já que o natal é amanhã... Bom, eu tenho que entregar o presente de vocês!

Nesse mesmo momento Rebeca saiu, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Camila sentou-se na sua cama e abriu o malão, pegando dois embrulhos pequenos.

Quando Lily saiu, o que não demorou muito, sentou-se na cama de Camila, do lado dela.

-Eu, sinceramente, não sabia o que dar pra vocês, mas depois que vi isso aqui na loja, não pude resistir.-Disse Camila, e entregou os presentes às duas. Enquanto Rebeca abria rapidamente, Lily abria com uma delicadeza curiosa típica dela.

Assim que viram que se tratava de delicados cordões prateados, com dois lindíssimos corações pequenos e prateados em cada um, apressaram-se logo em agradecer.

-Mila, é muito lindo!-Disse Lily, abraçando-a.

-De nada Lily! Vocês merecem!

-Pra ser sincera Mila, eu acho que eu não mereço, mas eu amei de paixão!-Disse Rebeca, abraçando-a também assim que Lily a soltou.

-Claro que merecem!

-Ok, ok... Agora vamos descer porque daqui a pouco o trem parte e nós temos que ir para Hogsmead!-Disse Lily.

-Eu ainda não acredito que vocês não vão passar o natal aqui!

-Mila, você tem os marotos, tem o Lestrange... Quando chegarmos, colocamos as novidades em dia!-Disse Lily, com o sorriso tranqüilizador de sempre e colocando seu colar, assim como Rebeca.

-Vocês sabem que não é a mesma coisa...

-Mila Ludov, não é o fim do mundo!-Disse Rebeca, se levantando da sua cama e caminhando tensa em direção à porta.

-É melhor a gente descer!-Lily se levantou e acompanhou Rebeca.

xxxxxxxxxx

Assim que elas desceram, encontraram com pouquíssimas pessoas no salão, mas os marotos não estavam lá.

-Acho que os meninos devem estar lá fora...-Comentou Camila, quando viu que Rebeca olhava para o salão inteiro, como se procurasse por alguém. Como ela reagiria se soubesse que a própria Camila quase beijava Sirius na noite passada?

Desceram correndo e quando saíram para o corredor, encontraram a maior confusão. As três reconheceram as vozes da discussão.

-Tiago! Tiago!-Gritava Camila, enquanto se desvencilhava de algumas pessoas.

-Potter, o que pensa que está fazendo?-Gritou Lily, por trás da amiga.

Tiago estava cara a cara com Amos Diggory, com a expressão mais raivosa que Camila poderia apostar, ninguém havia visto nele.

Estava ardendo em fúria.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?-Perguntou Camila, mas não esperava que Tiago respondesse.

Olhou para Sirius, que segurava Amos.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?-Gritou ela, perguntando mais uma vez, só que se colocando entre os dois, Tiago e Amos.

-Esse canalha aí!

-Eu não fiz nada Potter!

-Ah! Quer dizer que namorar a Lily e depois beijar Julieta McSilver é fazer nada!

-O quê? Potter, o que está dizendo?-Perguntou Lily, ficando do lado da amiga e encarando Tiago.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu Lily! O seu querido namoradinho beijando Julieta McSilver há dois minutos atrás!

-É verdade Amos?-Lily o encarou. Camila podia jurar que Lily ia chorar.

-Não Lily! É claro que não!

-Julieta está ali do lado!-Gritava Tiago, sendo segurado por um Remo completamente cansado.

Lily olhou para a garota morena praticamente ao lado de Amos.

A garota olhou para os lados, como se procurasse algum canto para enfiar a cabeça de vergonha, mas como não achou, fez um sinal positivo discreto com a cabeça e a baixou.

Lily agora olhava para o chão.

-Lily, não acredite! O Potter está falando o que ele mesmo faz!

-Eu não estava namorando com ele _Diggory, _estava namorando com você! Pouco me importa o que ele faz com as tontas que ele sai ou deixa de sair!-A ruiva ainda olhava a chão.

-Lily, não faz isso comigo! Eu não fiz isso!

-Não tem como negar!

-Foi um momento de fraqueza!-Disse ele, sem pensar, e sendo completamente contraditório ao que havia dito antes.

-Não me importa o que foi _Diggory_!

-Agora eu sou o Diggory? Lily, sem você eu morro!

-Pois que morra!-Disse ela, o encarando com raiva, mas sem derramar nenhuma lágrima. Virou as costas e saiu, puxando com ela Camila e Rebeca.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Lily, você não ficou com raiva do Amos?-Perguntou Rebeca, encarado a amiga, enquanto iam para Hogsmead numa carruagem, só as três.

-Pra ser bem sincera, eu deveria agradacer ao Diggory!

-Como é?-Estranhou Camila.

-É sério! Bom, tava na cara de esse rolo não ia dar certo...

-Veja pelo lado bom, vocês ficaram juntos desde o baile, mais de dois meses, não?-Disse Rebeca, olhando pela janela.

-É, tem isso!

-Olha Lily, foi melhor vocês terem acabado! Passou de dois meses, como dizem os marotos, já é casamento!

-Mila, eu acabei de me separar!-Disse ela, com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

-Mas você tem que agradecer a mais uma pessoa também!-Disse Camila.

-Quem?

-Ao Tiago!

-Não Mila! Nem vem! Eu não vou agradecer ao Potter!

-Sem ele, você e o Diggory ainda estariam juntos!

-Sim, mas...-Lily ficou sem palavras. Camila e Rebeca a olharam apreensivas. E a amiga ruiva continuou.

-Ok! Eu tenho que admitir! Devo isso ao Potter!

Rebeca e Camila sorriram para ela e mudaram de assunto.

Camila tinha certeza de que Lily não gostava mesmo do Diggory. Ele foi mais como um tapa buraco! Ela não precisava de um namorado, mas quando aparece alguém decente, como a própria diria, não se pode dar um fora, pode?

Foi assim com a própria Camila. Ela não gostava do Lestrange naquela noite do baile, mas começou a gostar dele com o tempo... Pra ser bem sincera, ainda duvidava que fosse um amor verdadeiro.

Afinal, Camila Ludov não se apaixona tão facilmente.

O restante da curta viagem foi silenciosa. As garotas apenas olhavam pela janela, observado os rastros que as carruagens faziam na neve.

Em poucos minutos, chegaram a Hogsmead.

Lily e Rebeca correram para dentro do trem, depois de se despedirem de Camila, para procurar um bom lugar para sentar durante a viagem.

Mas, agora, Camila não tinha idéia de onde os marotos estavam. Olhou para os lados e não os achou.

Esperou alguns minutos conversando com as meninas pela janela do trem, e quando ele apitou para partir, ela deu um tchauzinho e caminhou lentamente de volta a carruagem para voltar ao castelo.

Mas, com o azar, todas as carruagens estavam cheias, e achar os marotos ali seria como procurar uma gota de água no fogo.

Pensou em entrar em uma mais vazia, até que escutou uma voz familiar a chamando.

-Oi And!-Acenou Camila para Andrômeda Black, a prima de Sirius.

-Nós estamos naquela carruagem, não quer vir com a gente?

-Nós?

-É... Eu, o Ted...

-Ah, você e o Ted, como vai o namoro?

-Ótimo! Mas, eu, ele, a Molly e o Arthur!

-Molly e Arthur?

-Você não os conhece? Ótimo, vai conhecer agora!-Andrômeda tinha um largo sorriso no rosto.

Camila a acompanhou para dentro da carruagem.

Assim que entrou, cumprimentou Ted e sentou-se ao lado de um casal.

-Mila, essa é Molly Prewett e esse é Arthur Weasley!

-Prazer!-Disse Camila, simpática.

Os dois pareciam ser bem simpáticos. A garota tinha a cor dos cabelos parecida com a de Lily, um acaju, um vermelho fechado. Já o rapaz tinha os cabelos vermelhos tão vivos que pareciam pegar fogo.

Foram conversando sobre tudo, e pelo que Camila percebeu, Molly e Arthur eram namorados. Mas eram mais velhos que Andrômeda e Ted. Eles eram do terceiro ano, já o casal ruivo parecia ser do quinto.

Em poucos minutos chegaram ao castelo e Camila encontrou os marotos na entrada, esperando-a.

-Onde vocês estavam?-Perguntou, enquanto os outros dois casais desciam da carruagem.

-Ah... Por aí!-Respondeu Remo, olhando discretamente para Sirius e Tiago.

-Procurei vocês e não achei!

-A gente tava arrumando as coisas para ir lá pra sala do Dick!-Disse Tiago, baixando a voz.

-Ah! Ok!-Camila sorriu.

-Vamos agora?-Perguntou Sirius, abraçando a amiga.

-Claro!-Ela virou o rosto para ver quem a abraçava e deu de cara com Sirius. Mais uma vez, por pouco, os lábios se tocavam. Mas ela virou o rosto para frente de novo e fingiu que nada aconteceu, assim como ele.

Eles correram para a torre da grifinória, que estava deserta.

-Vou pegar as coisas!-Disse Tiago, que subiu com Pettigrew.

-Como vamos fazer?-Perguntou Remo.

-A gente se cobre com a capa...-Começou Sirius.

-Almofadinhas, cai na real! Não cabem cinco pessoas dentro de uma mísera capa de invisibilidade!-Disse Remo, com um ar de quem explicava que um mais um era dois.

-Correção Aluado! O Rabicho avisou que não vai!

-Mesmo assim não vamos caber Sirius!-Dessa vez foi a vez de Camila dizer.

-Cabe sim! Pontas aumentou a capa!

-Como assim aumentou a capa?-Perguntou ela.

-Feitiço de extensão, minha cara!-Concluiu Remo, fazendo uma pose bizarra de Sherlock Holmes, que matou os três de risada.

Nessa hora, Tiago voltou sozinho com a capa de invisibilidade nas mãos e o mapa do maroto.

O próprio Tiago murmurou "Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom" e linhas começaram a surgir do mapa, como teias de aranhas, correndo para todos os cantos. Letras miúdas também surgiram, indicando onde as pessoas estavam, e não foi difícil perceber que o corredor que dava para as masmorras estava tão deserto quando o corredor da sala de Francis Dick.

-Vamos.-Murmurou Tiago, cobrindo todos com a capa.

Por fora, pequena, e por dentro, gigantesca! Camila até se espantou que na capa houvesse espaço de sobra para os quatro.

-Só uma perguntinha Tiago: Esse feitiço vai durar quanto tempo?

-Ah... Ele não demora muito... É mais ou menos uma semana, ou quase isso!

-Há quanto tempo você fez?

-Três dias!

-Uau!-Exclamou Camila.

-Faço o que posso Mila... Faço o que posso!-Murmurou ele, sorrindo marotamente. Alguns alunos passavam por eles, e Sirius fez menção de socar o primeiro que respirasse alto demais.

Após alguns apertos como passarem por Filch e a Professora McGonagall, chegaram à frente da sala do professor.

Tiago entregou a Sirius o canivete que abria qualquer porta, e assim eles conseguiram entrar.

A sala não era muito diferente de quando a invadiram no ano passado, mas algumas coisas estavam nos lugares errados, como cadeiras e uma das estantes.

Não perderam tempo. Camila começou a mexer na escrivaninha, Sirius nas estantes, Tiago na cama e Remo no armário.

Meia hora se passou e não acharam nada.

Uma hora se passou e não acharam nada ainda.

Até que Camila escuta Remo dizer:

-Galera, olha só isso aqui!

Camila correu para ver.

Remo segurava uma caixa do tamanho de uma caixa de sapato, porém toda de madeira e riscada, sem contar que estava toda suja.

Ela se sentou no chão, pegou a caixa da mão de Remo, e colocou no seu colo. Os marotos abaixados atrás dela para ver.

Camila abriu a caixa, curiosa. Dentro dela havia um monte de papéis.

-São só uns papéis velhos!-Exclamou Tiago.

-Não Pontas... Não são só papéis velhos...-Camila disse, pegando um dos inúmeros recortes de jornais, curiosa mas tranqüila.

Havia uma foto de um homem jovem demais, aparentemente uns 17 anos, que se sacudia para se soltar do homem que o segurava, e a reportagem dizia:

Capturado o ladrão de armas 

_O famoso ladrão de armas reconhecido apenas como Lewin foi capturado esta tarde enquanto tentava roubar a loja Protect Bangs no beco diagonal._

_Segurava uma garota de quase 14 anos quando foi capturado..._

Outra reportagem tinha uma foto de um rapaz um pouco mais velho e loiro.

_Rapaz preso ao tentar invadir o ministério_

_Na Itália, um jovem rapaz foi preso por invadir a sede do Ministério da Magia._

_O jovem havia seduzido uma jovem garota estagiária para conseguir chegar ao departamento de mistérios..._

Outra nem tinha foto.

Tentativa de assassinato em Londres 

_Brenda Broderick, uma estudante de Hogwarts, do sétimo ano foi seduzida por um rapaz de aparentemente 45 anos._

_Como não correspondeu ao assédio, quase foi morta pela varinha do senhor..._

E mais impressionante ainda foi quando Camila achou um papel quase novo no fundo da caixa. A letra não era do professor Dick:

_Descrição:_

_Camila Ludov: Branca; cabelos longos, muito cacheados e castanhos claros com alguns fios loiros; olhos verdes muito expressivos e intensos; 14 anos; altura normal; lábios grossos e rosados._

_Características:_

_Uma garota muito cheia de si, confiante, corajosa, que é capaz de enfrentar tudo e todos pelo que quer._

_Melhor amiga de Sirius Black, mas também de Lílian Evans e Rebeca Portrait._

_Rebelde._

_Histórico:_

_Aniversário no dia 29/10, é filha do ministro da magia francês Dimitri Ludov com sua ex esposa Marta Langdon._

_O pai é francês e sempre morou na França, apesar de viajar bastante desde pequeno. Ganhou as eleições com quase 100 dos votos._

_A mãe é francesa, mas sua família tem origem inglesa. _

_Os avós paternos estão mortos e os maternos moram no Brasil, em Pernambuco a quase 20 anos._

_Marie Langdon e Frederick Langdon._

_Tem dois tios: Bob e Fernando Langdon._

_Seu nome foi uma idéia de sua avó. Camila é um nome muito usado no Brasil._

_Atualmente, Marta Langdon e Dimitri Ludov se separaram no começo do ano e Camila mora com a mãe._

_Seu pai queria que ela fosse para Beauxbaton, assim como sua irmã adotada, Carolyn Ludov, 17 anos._

_Adotada sim, pois Marta Langdon não podia ter filhos. O nascimento de Camila dois anos e três meses após o de sua irmã foi um milagre para a ciência, mas talvez não para a Magia._

_Carolyn Ludov será tranferida para Hogwarts em poucos dias por vontade de seu pai, que não quer suas filhas separadas._

_Dimitri Ludov sempre insistiu para Camila estudar em Beauxbatons, mas ela nunca aceitou por razões próprias._

_Decidida... _

Camila levantou os olhos ao terminar de ler. Estava apavorada.

Virou-se depressa para os marotos e viu que eles olhavam espantados para o papel à frente.

-Camila, tem alguma câmera de vídeo dentro da sua cabeça? Nesse papel tem sua vida inteira!-Disse Remo.

-O que é isso? Alguma espécie de perseguição ou ficha criminal?-Comentou ela, indignada.

-Seja lá o que for... Essa letra não é do Dick.-Disse Sirius, puxando o papel da mão dela e com a varinha, fazendo uma cópia para levarem.

Quando devolveu, Camila fez menção de rasgar, mas se segurou e guardou exatamente no mesmo lugar onde estava. Devolveu a caixa a Remo.

-Pode guardar no mesmo lugar Aluado? Acho que foi informação demais para uma Camila Ludov só!

-Mila! Acho que você precisa de uma penseira!-Disse Tiago, rindo, enquanto pegava a capa de invisibilidade e os quatro se cobriam.

-Pra ser bem sincera, o que eu preciso é descobrir o que está acontecendo!

Fim do capítulo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ahh

Eu não tenho muito que falar sobre esse cap.

Nele o Dick aparece!

Não que isso seja bom, mas ele estava bem sumidinho... A gente só sabia das detenções pelo o que a Mila e o Sirius diziam, né?

Agora ele não aparece diretamente, mas apareceu isso aí! A vida de Mila!

Galera, valeu, milhões de vezes pelas reviews! Eu adoro elas! A maioria eu leio mais de uma vez!

skosnkosnsoksnsoknsoksnsoknsoksnoks

É sério!

Valeu pra todo mundo aí que mandou!

Mil kisses pra v6!


	21. Cap19: Não devia acontecer

Capítulo 19 – Não devia acontecer 

-Eu vou subir. Vou guardar as coisas!-Disse Remo, subindo as escadas para o dormitório masculino, assim que entraram no salão comunal da Grifinória.

-Queria que a Lily tivesse aqui... –Murmurou Camila, mas os marotos escutaram.

-Eu também...

Camila e Sirius se viraram imediatamente para Tiago, que acabara de falar aquilo sem pensar, e ao perceber o que dissera, sorrira marotamente.

-Como é?-Estranhou Sirius.

-Ah! Não foi nada! É que eu ainda estou pensando no que aconteceu hoje...

-Nunca pensei que te veria suspirando pela Lily, Pontas!-Comentou Camila.

-Eu não estou! Não estou suspirando por aquela... Aquela...Ruivinha implicante!-Disse ele, cruzando logo os braços e vriando o rosto para a lareira, raivoso.

Camila e Sirius se olharam. Não acreditavam na cena que estavam presenciando.

-Eu só acho que merecia, no mínimo, um obrigado... –Disse ele, completando, falando tão baixo que mais parecia um murmúrio.

Camila sorriu baixinho, discretamente.

-Nunca pensei que escutaria isso vindo de você, Pontas!-Disse Camila, e Sirius soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

Em poucos minutos, Tiago também estava rindo, assim como Camila.

-O que eu perdi?-Perguntou Remo, assim que se sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá, onde os três estavam sentados.

-Perdeu o Pontas dizendo que queria a Lílian Evans aqui!-Zombou Sirius.

Tiago não virou o rosto e nem escondeu o sorriso.

-Você brinca porque sabe que ela nunca sairia com você Almofadinhas!-Disse Tiago, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e sentando-se mais confortavelmente.

-E, o que te faz pensar, meu caro Pontas, que Lílian Evans sairia com você por livre e espontânea vontade?-Disse remo, com um sorriso maroto no rosto também.

-Ela sairia com o Pontas por livre e espontânea pressão!-Comentou Sirius.

-Ela não sairia com ele nem se fosse pra salvar a própria pele!-Disse Camila, rindo de tudo aquilo.

-Podem rir! Mas também podem escrever: Um dia, eu, Pontas, Tiago Potter, vou sair com Lily Evans!

-Tá, só quero ver quando, como, e com quantas tapas depois!-disse Remo.

-Vai ser quando eu sinceramente conseguir me imaginar a beijando! Não sei como o Diggory a agüentou!

-Vai Tiago! Diz isso mesmo! Diz que um dia sai com ela e depois que ela é insuportável? Ora Pontas!-Reclamou Sirius.

Camila sabia que Sirius não era o exemplo perfeito, mas ele não cuspia no pato que comia. Se ele saia com alguém, ele admitia pra todo mundo. Não tinha esse papo de sair escondido, namorar escondido. Era como uma lição pra Camila... Até porque, ele sempre queria contar mais uma pra sua lista, e não poderia fazer isso escondido! O que se poderia esperar de um garoto que saia com 5 durante a semana?...

Eles ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo. O salão comunal foi se esvaziando aos poucos, e já de madrugada, que a última pessoa fora eles saiu.

Eles não haviam tocado no assunto da "ficha policial" sobre Camila que havia nas coisas do professor Dick. Todos ali tinham certeza que a última coisa que Camila queria comentar era aquela ficha, e a primeira coisa que estava em seu pensamento era ela.

Pouco tempo depois, Remo foi o primeiro a dizer:

-Vou subir... Preciso dormir... Boa noite!

Ele se levantou, com um bocejo, e caminhou vagarosamente até a escada.

-Boa noite.- Disseram os outros três praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

-Querem saber, eu também vou subir! Tô com sono!-Disse Tiago, mas Camila percebeu que o maroto não estava com sono coisa nenhuma, e percebera também que ele e Sirius se olharam antes dele falar aquilo.

Assim que a porta do dormitório masculino se fechou com Tiago, Camila se virou para o amigo.

-Você que os mandou subir, não foi?

-Ah! Foi, claro! Nós temos que conversar!-Disse Sirius, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia no mundo inteiro a se fazer.

-Já sei...

-Mila, o que você realmente achou...

-...Daquela ficha no armário do Dick?-Perguntou ela, o interrompendo. Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

-Eu não sei Sirius! A única pessoa que sabia de todas as informações exatas daquela ficha é a minha família! Aposto que nem você sabia de tudo aquilo, não é?

-Não sabia. Não sabia, por exemplo, que seus avós moravam no Brasil a 20 anos. E muito menos que a Carolyn era adotada.

-E, pra ser bem sincera, nem eu sabia que ela vai vir pra cá, pra Hoggy...-Camila baixou a cabeça.

-E pelo que eu vi, ela vai vir ainda esse ano...

-Acho que nas férias, quando as meninas voltarem, ela já vem, e acho que meu pai também vem trazê-la.

-Você não me pareceu muito feliz...-Disse ele, segurando o queixo de Camila levemente, e virando para ele. –O que foi?

-É essa ficha, Sirius! Eu não entendo... Não faz sentido... Nada mais faz sentido...-Camila fechou os olhos, refletindo sobre tudo aquilo, e os abriu logo em seguida.

-Mas fora essa ficha... É a sua irmã?

-Claro que não! Eu adoro a Carol! Eu sempre quis que ela viesse pra Hoggy comigo! O problema é essa ficha mesmo!-Camila, sem perceber, fechou os olhos novamente, aproveitou que Sirius havia tirado a mão de seu queixo e abaixou de novo a cabeça e passou a mão carinhosamente pelo braço forte de Sirius.

-Se o Pontas tivesse aqui ele ia dizer pra você não chorar... Mas eu sei que você não vai chorar!-Ele pegou novamente o queixo de Camila, levantando-o. Mas ela não se deixou ser tocada no queixo e o abraçou.

-Eu não vou chorar! –Disse ela.

Camila não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo. O perfume de hortelã de Sirius a fazia se sentir bem. Aqueles braços fortes a abraçando a faziam se sentir protegida.

Era estranho. Com Rodolfo, eram apenas abraços, apenas beijos. Com Sirius, os abraços amigos eram mais significativos que qualquer abraço e não precisavam de beijos para se sentirem felizes juntos.

xxxxxxxxxx

O perfume delicioso de lavanda de Camila invadia a cabeça de Sirius. Sentia-se embriagado pelo perfume.

O que estava acontecendo? Ele nunca ficara assim com Camila antes.

Sempre soube e admirava demais nela aquele algo mais que ele nunca encontrara em qualquer outra garota. Aquele quê de alguma coisa que ele não sabia o que era, mas que só ela tinha.

Ele se sentia bem com ela. Tão bem como nunca se sentira com nenhum dos marotos, quando aprontavam ou conversavam besteiras. Claro! Era ótimo não fazer nada com os marotos, mas com Camila era diferente.

Muito menos estar com outras garotas. Beijos deliciosos, porém vazios. Quentes, mas sem paixão... Adiantava? Claro que ele não ia deixar de sair com as outras garotas! Isso não passaria nunca pela sua cabeça! Em hipótese alguma! De jeito nenhum! Ele nunca seria Sirius Black se isso algum dia pensasse em ser pensado pela sua cabeça!

xxxxxxxxxx

Mas o que estava importando naquele momento, não era os conceitos dos dois, mas que estava acontecendo alguma coisa que não deveria acontecer.

-Mila!-Disse Sirius.

Ela se afastou dele, mas seus rostos ficaram muito pertos. Sirius fez menção de dar um minúsculo impulso para frente, mas Camila se apressou em dizer:

-Não...

-Mila...

A respiração dos dois batia em seu rosto. Mas Camila foi se afastando dele.

-Eu não posso... Eu não consigo...

-Mila, desculpa! A culpa foi minha!

-Não, a culpa foi minha...

-Mila!-Ele sussurrou.

-Sirius, eu não posso! Rebeca, Beca gosta mesmo de você!

-Achei que você fosse falar do Lestrange...

-Se fosse por causa do Rodolfo, não consideraria isso um problema... Mas mesmo assim eu não iria conseguir...

Sirius se levantou do sofá.

-Não é melhor...

-...Esquecer que isso aconteceu?-Completou Camila, como se lesse os pensamentos do maroto.

Se encararam por alguns minutos. Mas, como se lessem a mente um do outro novamente, sorriram ao mesmo tempo e disseram boa noite.

xxxxxxxxxx

Assim que Sirius entrou no dormitório, viu que Tiago e Remo conversavam animadamente, mas baixinho e jogando xadrez de bruxo, enquanto Pedro dormia.

Iria contar.

-Hey marotos, eu tenho que falar com vocês!-Disse ele, assim que fechou a porta.

-Ah Almofadinhas! O Rabicho tá dormindo! Você vai ter que esperar até amanhã!-Disse Tiago, sem nem olhar o amigo, e movendo uma peça do tabuleiro.

-Eu não pretendo contar ao Rabicho!-Disse ele, num murmúrio, para que só os dois escutassem.

Remo e Tiago se entreolharam curiosos.

Sirius deu as costas a eles e caminhou até a janela. Do lado dela, havia um castiçal apagado. Sirius o tirou do canto, e, silenciosamente, uma parede deu espaço a uma porta.

Os outros dois marotos o seguiram. Passaram pela porta e estavam numa varanda iluminada apenas pela luz da lua e seu reflexo no lago, assim como a varanda da sala comunal.

-O que aconteceu Almofadinhas?-Perguntou Tiago, mais curioso do que apreensivo.

-Foi a Mila?-Perguntou Remo. Sirius confirmou com a cabeça.

-O que aconteceu? Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Dick?

-Não Pontas, tem a ver comigo!

Novamente, Remo e Tiago se entreolharam curiosos.

-Vocês tinham que ver, sério! Rolou o maior clima lá em baixo!

E Sirius contou tudo nos mínimos detalhes, sério. Não tinha o sorriso maroto de sempre no rosto. Estava estranhamente calmo.

A cada palavra, Tiago abria mais ainda o sorriso que se formara quando o amigo disse que havia rolado um clima. Já Remo, olhava cada vez mais para ele como se não o reconhecesse.

Quando acabou, Tiago se apressou em dizer:

-Não me diga que você está apaixonado pela Mila!

-É claro que não Pontas, cai na real!

O sorriso desmoronou do seu rosto.

-E o que está havendo Sirius?-Perguntou Remo.

-Eu não sei! Vocês sabem muito bem que eu amo a Mila, mas é só como uma amiga! Coisa que muitas tentaram e nenhuma conseguiu, e ela nem tentou e já foi! Ser minha melhor amiga!

-Disso a gente já sabe! Mas não me venha com essa história de que você não sairia com a Mila porque eu sei que sairia!

-Pontas!

-Tá... Calma... Calma... –Disse Tiago, com um sorriso maroto no rosto, que Sirius fingiu não ter visto.

-Se eu tivesse uma amiga como a Mila, eu faria o que ela disse, esquecia.-Disse Remo, atraindo a atenção de Sirius para ele.

-E é isso que eu vou fazer!

-Então não tem o que discutir!-Concluiu Remo.

-Esquece isso Almofadinhas! Relaxa!-Disse Tiago.

-A Mila é uma amiga que não se devia perder de jeito nenhum! Não deixa esse teu jeito de galinha ser mais forte! As outras você sai, mas se ela sair e não voltar, não vai ter mais jeito!-Disse remo, olhando a lua.

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam e, em seguida, olharam Remo.

-Sabe, Aluado... Você devia escrever um livro de filosofia!-Disse Sirius, passando o braço ao redor do pescoço do amigo e estendendo a mão, como se imaginasse o título.

-Eu comprava!-Disse Tiago.

-Posso ser seu empresário?-Perguntou Sirius.

-Claro que pode! Quer um autógrafo, Pontas?-Perguntou Remo, entrando na brincadeira enquanto entravam de volta no quarto.

-Com certeza! Quando você ficar famoso e rodeado de gatas, eu não vou conseguir um autógrafo, melhor pegar um agora!

-Pontas, eu ainda estou tentando namorar com a Amélia Bones. Pra mim, ela já basta!

-Ah! O Aluado está apaixonado!-Disse Sirius, brincando.

-Ah! Calem a boca!-Disse Remo, rindo dos amigos.

Os três pularam na cama e adormeceram imediatamente.

Fim do capítulo

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

É, eu sei, esse cap tb não ficou muito grande...

Eu chamaria esse cap de cap inútil!

Sim, apesar de ele ter sido do jeito que ele foi, eu o chamaria de inútil!

Caramba, eu estou perdendo o controle!

Desculpa a demora pra postar... Odeio demorar, mas é que eu ganhei um pc novo... Que apesar disso ser maravilhoso me atrapalhou um pouco...

Sim, tenho que ir... milhões de beijos


	22. Cap20: Natal

Capítulo 20 – Natal 

No dia seguinte, Camila não pensou em nada ao acordar entusiasmada e descer correndo as escadas ainda de Camisola. Não havia muitas pessoas no salão comunal, mas mesmo assim, só prestou atenção por alguns segundos para ver se os garotos estavam lá, mas, como ela já podia prever, não os achou. Correu pelas escadas do dormitório masculino.

-Não acham que já está na hora de acordar não?-Perguntou ela, falando alto demais, enquanto se encostava na pilastra da cama de Sirius. Mas nenhum deles acordou.

Tá certo, eles eram seus amigos, mas não conseguia agüentar o jeito deles dormirem. Remo era o único que dormir "coberto" pelo lençol, mas mesmo assim estava roncando alto demais com o travesseiro no rosto. Tiago estava com o lençol no rosto, roncando e quase caindo no chão. Sem falar de Sirius, que estava deitado de costas, com os braços abertos, roncando e babando.

"Até parecem crianças!".

De repente, Camila começou a cantar uma músiquinha aparentemente infantil em francês muito alto, enquanto puxava o lençol de Tiago e o empurrava no chão, tirava o travesseiro de Remo e batia em sua barriga com ele e fazia cosquinhas em Sirius.

-Camila Ludov, você, por um simples acaso do destino, quer nos matar?-Perguntou Tiago esfregando a cabeça da pancada que ele levara.

-É o único jeito de você acordarem!

-E me diga um bom motivo para eu acordar?-Perguntou Sirius, rindo histericamente das cosquinhas, mas ainda morrendo de sono.

-Talvez por que hoje é natal?

-E daí que seja natal?-Perguntou Remo, se sentando na cama para pegar o travesseiro que estava no chão.

-E daí também que vocês já perderam o café da manhã!-Camila viu de relance Pedro se levantar.

-Pelo visto você também perdeu!-Disse Tiago, levantando-se do chão e sentando na cama.

-Eu estava num sonho tão bom!-Disse Sirius, deitando-se novamente.

Os outros dois marotos o olharam.

-O que você sonhou?-Perguntou Tiago.

-Sonhei com os meus presentes de natal...

Camila riu, até que ele pôde concluir quais os seus presentes.

-...Héstia Jones, Violet Cury, Milena Line, Marieta Martinez...

-Hum! Marieta! Aquela garota é mesmo um sonho! –Disse Tiago.

-E olhe que ela estava com aquela blusa vermelha!

-Ai meu Merlim! Você não devia estar sonhando, devia era estar no paraíso!-Tiago disse.

-Hey, vem cá! Vocês vão ficar falando de garotas e as blusas?-Perguntou Camila.

-Blusas? Não! Melhor quando elas tiram!-Disse Tiago marotamente.

-Ou quando nós tiramos!-Completou Sirius.

Camila revirou os olhos.

-Vocês não cansam mesmo não é? Fazem gato e sapato das coitadinhas! Também... Bando de bestas é o que elas são!-Disse Camila, cruzando os braços.

-Mila! Nós não podemos fazer nada se elas nos amam!-Disse Tiago, arrogante.

-E se nós as amamos!

-É a vida! Pra quem pode, entende?

-Simplesmente somos demais!

-Bom dia pra vocês!-Disse ela, saindo do quarto dos meninos.

xxxxxxxxxx

Camila tomou banho correndo e se trocou. Pensou em esperar os meninos, mas sabia que eles iriam demorar, então saiu direto do salão comunal.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Rodolfo Lestrange, encostado na parede oposta . Assim que o viu, parou.

Rodolfo abriu um sorriso quando a viu. Camila sorriu e fez um sinal com a mão para ele vir ao seu encontro.

-Estava morrendo de saudades!-Disse ele, a abraçando de modo que os pés dela não encostassem no chão, e a girando no ar.

-Eu também! Temos dois meses livres agora!-Ela o beijou longamente.

-Sem professores, sem nada para atrapalhar!

Logo se beijavam apaixonadamente, mas Camila ouviu uma voz familiar falar com ela.

-Estevens?-Ela se espantou. Fernando estevens, o loiro do quinto da Lufa-lufa nunca mais a havia procurado.

-Oi Camila!-Ela pôde ver que Rodolfo não estava gostando nada, nada.

-Quanto tempo...

-É...

-Quer alguma coisa?-Perguntou ela, delicadamente, mas desejando que ele fosse logo embora.

-Não... Eu só... Vim desejar feliz natal!

-Obrigada! Pra você também!

-Conte comigo, ok?

-Ok...

Ele saiu.

-O que deu nesse tal de Estevens?-Perguntou Rodolfo.

-Ele pede pra sair comigo desde o ano passado!

-Era ele, o garoto do baile?

-Era...

Estavam abraçados, prestes a começarem outra maratona de beijos, quando os marotos saíram do salão comunal.

-Mila, a gente vai pro salão principal!-Disse Tiago, em tom de aviso, mas Sirius disse logo:

-Você vai agora?-Camila sabia que ele perguntou só pra ver a reação de Rodolfo, conhecia o olhar provocador nos olhos azuis do maroto.

-Não! Ela vai ficar Black!-Respondeu Rodolfo.

-Hein Mila?

-Não Sirius, eu não vou!

Sirius mandou um olhar ameaçador para Rodolfo, e Camila pôde ver que o seu namorado não hesitou em retribuir o olhar.

-Ok Princesa, a gente te espera!-E eles saíram. Camila enrubesceu. Tinha certeza de que Rodolfo perguntaria o porque de...

-Princesa?

-Ah! Rodolfo... Longa história!

-Eu tenho paciência!

-Começou quando eu fui pra casa do Sirius na primeira vez... Aí, a sua que... A Bellatrix foi encher a nossa paciência, que eu não sei se você já percebeu, nós não temos muita, e o Sirius disse pra nos deixar em paz, e me chamou de princesa... Foi assim que começou, e depois, pegou!

-A Bella já me contou essa história...

-Foi tudo uma grande brincadeira, e ela saindo morrendo de raiva!-Camila riu, gargalhou, mas Rodolfo apenas a olhava.

-Quer dizer que foi mentira?

-Você achava que eu já tinha namorado o Sirius? Claro que não!

-A Bella jurou que era verdade!

-Pois a "Bella" está enganada! E você está ferrado se contar pra ela!-Ameaçou Camila.

-Ah é? E o que você vai fazer?-Disse ele, dando um beijo na namorada e sorrindo depois.

-Não queira nem saber...

xxxxxxxxxx

Quando chegaram no salão comunal, Camila se despediu do namorado e correu para junto dos marotos.

-Não acredito que você fez aquilo!-Disse ela pra Sirius. Aparentemente queria falar sério, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir.

-O quê?

-Cínico! Me chamar de princesa na frente dele!

-Ah! Ele ficou irritadinho foi?

-Ficou chateado... Você acredita que ele acha que eu já namorei você?-Disse ela, colocando um pedaço de torrada na boca.

Foi a vez de Sirius rir.

-E o que você disse?

-O que você acha que eu disse?

-Que nem você conseguiu resistir ao meu encanto!

-Ah! Engraçadinho! Era mais fácil ser o contrário!

-Modesta...-Disse ele. Os outros marotos riram.

-É a convivência! Aliás, eu não menti! Eu disse que nunca tinha namorado você!

-Ainda não sei por que...-Murmurou Remo, um pouco alto demais.

-Eu digo o porque: Eu não estou a fim de ter um namorado que me veja apenas como mais uma ou sonhe todas as noites com todas as meninas do colégio e suas blusas decotadas!-Disse Camila, empurrando o prato para frente.

A última coisa no mundo que Camila queria que a "dupla dinâmica" fizesse, eles fizeram: riram. Caíram na risada histérica.

Camila fez menção de se levantar, mas chegou o correio que chamou sua atenção.

Um bombardeio de cartas para os marotos. Uma carta para Mila.

Camila já sabia de quem eram todas aquelas cartas, eram das coitadas fãs dos marotos, sempre usadas... Camila ainda sentia pena delas...

Tentou se concentrar na sua carta. Era de... Sua irmã?

Abriu imediatamente. Estava escrita toda em francês.

-Só podia ser a Carol!-Murmurou ela, mas Tiago, que estava do seu lado, a ouviu.

-Que Carol? Sua irmã?

-É!-Camila entregou a carta a ele e riu bastante da careta que ele fez ao ver em que língua estava. Ele entregou a Sirius e riu mais ainda ao vê-lo tentar ler!

-Calma! Deixa eu traduzir!

Ela pegou a carta e começou a ler:

_"Mila, espero que papai não tenha lhe contado, porque eu pedi para não contar, mas no final dessas férias, eu vou para Hogwarts com a Mel porque não agüento mais esse colégio! Pedi a papai para ir para aí e ficar com você... Vou levando uma coisinha pra você, adivinha de quem? Do Gerard! Ou melhor, quer dizer, pior, estamos levando o Gerard, infelizmente! Ele ainda quere sair com você! Quando eu chegar, nós conversamos? Beijos, Carol"._

-Mel? Quem é Mel?-Perguntaram Tiago e Sirius juntos.

-Quem é Gerard?-Perguntou Remo.

-Gerard é um filho do amigo do meu pai... Aquelas amizades políticas repugnantes! E Gerard quer sair comigo! Não acredito que ele vem! Ele é... Desprezível! Só pensa nele mesmo! Sabe o que ele me disse uma vez? "Mila, depois de você, a coisa que eu mais gosto é um espelho!", dá pra acreditar? É burro, arrogante, e ainda por cima me chamou de coisa!-Disse ela, enquanto Sirius e Tiago ainda a olhavam procurando para uma resposta de Mel.

-Que cara ridículo!-Disse Remo.

-Pelo menos você me entende Remo! Já esses dois...-Ela disse, apontando com o polegar para os outros dois marotos.

-Hey! Eu te entendo também!-Reclamou Sirius.

-Tá... Tá... Que seja... Mel é Mellany, amiga minha e da Carol! Uma brasileira que mora na França há tempos!

-Brasileira?

-Brasil Sirius, América do Sul!

-É aquele lugar que dizem ser um paraíso de mulher?

-Desculpa, mas nunca fui lá pra saber, e mesmo se fosse, eu repararia nos garotos...-Camila riu.-Mas, e quanto a vocês? Quantas cartas receberam esse natal?

-Ah! A média de sempre...-Disse Tiago, abrindo um sorriso maroto.

-E pelo visto não foram apenas cartas... –Disse Remo, pegando uma das primeiras cartas do monte de Sirius.

-De quem é?-Perguntou Camila, desinteressada, dando um gole em seu suco.

-Da Beca... –O sorriso maroto instalou-se no rosto de Remo.

Camila quase se engasgou. Olhou para Sirius com aquele olhar de você não me disse nada, e pediu a Remo pra ler.

_"Só escrevi pra desejar feliz natal._

_Você sabe como você é importante pra mim! E já que não posso estar aí e dar o presente pessoalmente, mando mil beijos._

_Com amor, Rebeca"._

-É Sirius, essa daí não vai largar da sua cola tão cedo!-Disse Remo, rindo "maldosamente" e jogando a carta em cima do prato de torradas.

-Fazer o que Aluado... Fazer o que...

Mais uma vez o sorriso maroto se instalou no rosto dos garotos, e não parecia que iria ficar por pouco tempo.

Camila lembrou-se da noite anterior. Prometera a si mesma que não pensaria naquilo, pois sabia que, como Remo mesmo disse, Rebeca não iria desistir fácil! Sentia que estaria traindo a amiga se fizesse aquilo...

Sua atenção foi desviada para uma coruja que chegara atrasada.

-Mary?-Sussurrou Camila.

A coruja pousou na frente de Tiago.

-De quem é essa coruja? De mais uma do meu fã-clube?-Disse ele, rindo orgulhoso.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza!-Camila puxou a coruja e começou a fazer carinho nela, que aceitou com pios agradáveis e em pouco tempo levantou vôo.

Quando ela voltou sua atenção novamente para o maroto, ele olhava atônito para a carta à frente.

-Deve ser engano!-Tiago estava perplexo, mas Camila pôde notar na sua voz uma certa ansiedade.

-O que a Lily diz na carta?-Perguntou ela.

-Eu não abri...-Ele disse, estendendo a carta para ela.

-Eu não posso abrir, a carta é sua!

-Mas a amiga é sua!

Camila respirou fundo, mas tinha um ar de riso. Estava achando graça na reação estranha do maroto.

Uma carta curta, e com uma letra fina e desenhada, surgiu à frente da garota.

Ela leu:

_"Potter,_

_Obrigada por ontem._

_Atenciosamente, Evans"._

-É, pelo visto ela me escuta!-Disse Camila, rindo histericamente.

-Ah! Um dia, eu ainda saio com aquela ruivinha...

-Espera aí! Vocês escutaram o que eu escutei?-Perguntou Remo.

-Você e a Lily?-Perguntou Sirius, com uma careta no rosto.

-Tiago? Eu já posso providenciar seu enterro?-Perguntou Camila, sarcástica. Não sabia como reagir àquela resposta.

-Vocês não percebem? A Lily sempre implica comigo! Ela só está tentando esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos! Ah... É difícil ser gostoso...

Todos, sem exceção, que escutaram aquilo riram e logo depois, o próprio Tiago começou a rir.

-É, meu caro... Você está ferrado!-Disse Sirius, batendo no ombro do amigo em tom de brincadeira.

-Ela é pra provar que Tiago Potter consegue qualquer uma!

-Vocês precisam aprender muito ainda sabia? Garotas não gostam de ser vistas só como pedaços de carne!-Disse Remo.

-Lá vem o grande conselheiro!

-Falo sério Pontas!

-Nenhuma garota gosta! Que diga a Lily! Aliás, Remo, você já pensou em escrever um livro?-Perguntou Camila, rindo.

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam e riram.

Fim do capítulo

* * *

Tá, eu sei que eu disse que eu não ia demorar pra atualizar, mas eu não demorei, não foi?

Espero que goste do cap.

Eu sei, essa Carol Ludov aí tá muuuuito metida (a autora aqui está metida), mas não é bem assim. Eu tive uns motivos...

Mil beijos


	23. Cap21: Revelações

Capítulo 21 – Revelações 

-Passeio a Hogsmead amanhã?-Disse Camila, animada, como se não quisesse acreditar. As férias estavam passando voando. Já haviam passado algumas semanas. Em pouco tempo os alunos voltariam, e junto com eles, sua irmã, Mel e Gerard. Ok, Gerard era horrível, mas só de pensar que veria sua irmã, Mel e suas amigas, estava animadíssima.

-Arranjar acompanhantes... -Murmuraram Sirius e Tiago e saíram correndo do salão comunal.

Estava tarde, e poucos alunos ainda saiam dos dormitórios reclamando que estavam atrasados. Pedro já havia acordado há séculos e estava comendo a essa hora, como sempre, de modo que só sobraram Camila e Remo no salão comunal.

-Como eu consigo ser amiga daqueles dois?-Perguntou Camila, "deitando" no sofá, onde Remo estava sentado a seus pés.

-Você diz isso só por você?

-Aluado! Você também não é santo! Sei muito bem da sua historinha com Amélia Bones!

-Sim, mas isso...

-Amélia Bones e Roxane Niparts!

-Ah! Mila, aquilo foi... Uma recaída!-Disse ele, com uma expressão culpada no rosto.

-Eu não culpo você! Não foi bem uma traição, você não tinha nada com a Amélia, apesar de estar querendo namorar com ela e você até que é comportadinho... -Camila riu.

-Mas sabe... A Amélia tá fugindo tanto de mim que nem sei se realmente quero mais...

-É ela que está fugindo de você ou você que está fugindo dela?

O maroto estranhou a pergunta.

-Por que você pergunta isso?

-Aluado meu querido, você sabe que eu sou meio impulsiva...

-Meio?-Ele a interrompeu, rindo.

-Tanto que estou namorando um garoto que no começo não sabia nada sobre ele e hoje nem sei se sei mesmo... Mas acho que até eu no lugar da Amélia pensaria quinhentas vezes antes de namorar um garoto como você!

Ele baixou a cabeça.

-Desculpa, eu não quis te ofender, mas acho que você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer...

-E o que você quis dizer?-Ele a encarou. Camila se ajoelhou no sofá e ficou frente a frente com ele.

-Quis dizer que, você só escuta, é fechado, dá pra ver nos seus olhos... Você entende todos, mas ninguém entende você! Você é repleto de segredos Remo, e isso não é bom pra você.

-Mila, eu sei que você quer ajudar, mas eu acho que não dá...

-Se você quer mesmo saber Remo, eu sei que você não gosta de verdade da Amélia e muito menos da Roxane! Mas não é isso que faz de você quem você é... É um segredo mais profundo...

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo...

-Sei sim, e pode apostar como sei... Não sei detalhes, mas sei o que você não quer me contar... O que nenhum de vocês me conta...

-Eu sou um lobisomem... -Disse ele, baixinho, olhando para o fogo.

Camila entreabriu a boca.

-Você agora tem medo de mim?

-Medo de você? Remo é claro que não! Isso não tem importância!

-Você já sabia, não é?

-Suspeitava... Todas as saídas se vocês nas luas cheias... O modo como você não gostava de sair de noite... Mas, como eu disse, não sei os detalhes...

-Ok, se segura!-Ele disse, em tom de brincadeira, mas seus olhos revelavam algo diferente - Dumbledore sabe que eu sou um lobisomem... Você sabe daquela passagem pra casa dos gritos pelo Salgueiro Lutador, não sabe?-Camila afirmou com a cabeça - Toda noite de lua cheia, eu e os marotos passamos por ali... Quem pára o Salgueiro é o Rabicho, ele é um rato...

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Eles são animagos Mila! O Rabicho é um rato, o Almofadinhas um cachorro e o Pontas um cervo! Eles se transformaram em animagos para me ajudar!

-Mas... Mas... Animagia é difícil demais! Que... Brilhante!-Camila encarava Remo com os olhos arregalados e encantados.

-Brilhante?-Estranhou o maroto.

-Claro! Brilhante! Genial! Eu sabia que eles serviam pra alguma coisa que não fosse sair agarrando as garotas por aí! Eles se transformaram em animagos para ajudar você! Incrível! Até que eu queria ser uma animaga!

-E em que bicho você se transformaria?

-Não sei... Que bicho você acha que combina comigo?

-Hum... Se você quer que eu fale sério, uma cachorra!

-Então não fale sério, fale a verdade!

-Uma tigresa...

-Adoro tigres!

-Olha aí...

-Remo, não tem nada de errado sabe? Você ser um lobisomem! Você é um garoto bacana, super amigo, tem amigos incríveis, é bom nos estudos, maduro, charmoso pra não falar bonito... E eu não duvido nada que você com pêlo seja uma gracinha!

-Mila, nem brinca com isso!

-Não estou brincando!-Ela sorria. Estava sendo sincera.

-É muito importante pra mim saber que você gosta de mim do jeito que eu sou sabia?

-Eu te adoro demais Remo!-Ela deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do amigo e o abraçou. -Mas agora eu posso tentar adivinhar?

-O quê?

-De quem você gosta!-Ela se soltou dele.

-Hum... Não sei se realmente gosto de alguém, mas...

-Da Lily...

-Ela é muito legal! Já me ajudou bastante! No ano passado, ela praticamente salvou minha vida quando eu ia levando uma detenção do Hungled, dizendo que a culpa do acidente foi dela e tudo mais! Eu tenho certeza que com ela eu posso contar! Mas... Eu não gosto dela... Desse jeito...

-Da Beca?

-Ela também é muito bacana! Mas também não é dela...

-Ah! Você vive ajudando a gente, pensei seu fosse uma das duas...

-E se fosse você?

-Não sou eu! Sou?-Perguntou ela, insegura e espantada.

-Você é muito minha amiga Mila! Eu adoro você! E, me desculpe ok? Sou um dos marotos, de vez em quando, tenho que agir como um...

E, no meio do salão deserto, Remo Lupin beijaria Camila se ela não tivesse virado o rosto.

-Me desculpe... -Ele se levantou, mas tinha uma expressão marota no rosto.

-Aonde você vai? Vai me deixar aqui sozinha?-Camila sorria. Levantou-se e ficou na frente dele.

-Você... Não se importa?-Perguntou ele, com medo da resposta, mas ainda tinha a bendita da expressão marota estampada na face.

-Pra falar bem a verdade, sim, mas eu não acho que você realmente goste de mim... Não estou chamando você de mentiroso, claro! Não me entenda mal! Mas... Bom, eu posso interpretar isso como uma forma de agradecimento... -Ela piscou para ele e sorriu.

Remo respirou aliviado, e sorria marotamente.

-Ok...

-Mas e aí? Vai me deixar aqui sozinha?

Mas, nesse momento, Sirius entrou no salão.

-O que aconteceu aqui?

-Nada... -Disse Remo.

-Sim, que seja! Camila, vá logo avisar ao seu namoradinho que você vai comigo pra Hogsmead!

-O quê?

-Esqueceu? Sandra Calbeux...

-Tá, me esperem aqui!-Ela saiu correndo do salão comunal.

xxxxxxxxxx

-O quê?

-É sério Rodolfo! Não me leve a mal, mas, eu prometi!

-Eu não sei se você esqueceu Mila, mas seu namorado sou eu, e não o Black!

-O que tem o meu primo?-Perguntou uma voz arrogante e bem conhecida.

-Nada que lhe interesse Black!-Disse Camila para a garota que estava por trás de Rodolfo. Bellatrix, um exemplo perfeito do que realmente era a família Black.

-Pelo contrário Ludov, eu me importo sim! E até demais...-Ela tinha um brilho nos olhos...

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Interprete do jeito que quiser! Mas se quer mesmo saber, você está deixando o Rodolfo de lado pelo meu priminho... Isso não é bom sabia?

-Eu já disse que a minha vida não lhe interessa cascavel fajuta?

-Olha lá como fala comigo!-Instintivamente, Bellatrix apontou a varinha para Camila, que fez o mesmo.

-Ho! Esquece Bella!-Disse Rodolfo, se colocando entre as duas.

-Sai daí Rodolfo! Você não quer se machucar quer?-A sonserina tinha um sorriso malicioso.

-Não vou sair Bella! Pode ir abaixando essa varinha!

A sonserina obedeceu e Camila começou a girar a varinha com os dedos, sem tirar os olhos de Bellatrix.

-Não é possível que vocês duas se odeiem tanto assim!-Disse Rodolfo, ao puxar Camila para um canto mais afastado.

-Você viu, não viu?

-Você a provocou!

-Quer dizer que a culpa agora é minha? Ela que quer se meter na minha vida! Ou melhor, na nossa!

-Não! Não, a culpa não é sua!-Ele a beijou.

-Eu tenho que ir...

-Você vai mesmo com o Black?

-Vou!

-Ok...-Ela o beijou e saiu.

xxxxxxxxxx

Camila estava com Sirius, Remo e Pedro dentro de uma carruagem em caminho a Hogsmead.

-Ah! Nem perguntei... O que o Lestrange disse ontem?-Perguntou Sirius, sentando-se confortavelmente no banco, colocando os pés no banco à frente e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

-Eu não tô a fim de falar sobre isso ok?

-Por quê? Brigaram de novo?-Perguntou Remo.

Ela, que estava olhando pela janela calmamente, virou a cabeça para o maroto.

-Claro que ele reclamou! Afinal, eu sou a namorada dele e vou sair com outro! E pra completar ainda chegou aquela asquerosa da Bellatrix...

-O que ela te fez?-Perguntou Sirius, olhando para Camila apreensivo.

-Eu simplesmente a mandei não se meter na minha vida e fui bem agradável, até que ela apontou aquela varinha pra mim! Se não fosse o Rodolfo, você teria perdido uma prima Almofadinhas!

-Droga! O Lestrange não deveria ter se metido no meio! Mas, do jeito que eu conheço o jeito impulsivo da Bella, que nem o seu, você deve ter sido "agradável demais!".

-Eu fui agradável! Chamei ela de cascavel! Se eu a tivesse chamado de otária, mal montada, vagabunda ou projeto de sucuri, eu não estaria sendo nem um pouco!

Todos os marotos começaram a rir. Até Pedro.

-Ah! A minha "querida priminha" se estoura com qualquer coisa!

-Tem certeza de que vocês são da mesma família?

-Pra mim, só a And é da família!

-A And é muito legal! Não sei como consegue ter duas irmãs como a Bellatrix e a Narcisa.

-Coitada... Condenada à tortura por toda a vida!-Disse Remo.

Em pouco tempo chegaram a Hogsmead. Desceram animados e correram por todas as lojas, ficaram durante um bom tempo na Loja de Logros de Brincadeiras e seguiram para o Três Vassouras. Quando entraram, viram Tiago beijando uma garota numa mesinha afastada de todos.

-Quem é aquela que o Pontas está trocando germes dessa vez? Essa eu não conheço...-Perguntou Camila, desviando a atenção dos dois.

-Sofia... Sofia Catch... É da Corvinal do sexto ano...

-Como vocês conseguem conhecer todas as garotas?

-Elas simplesmente nos amam Mila! Elas correm atrás de nós...

-A propósito, quem era aquela loira que você saiu semana passada?-Perguntou ela, mas já sabia da resposta.

-Hum... Não me lembro o nome...

Involuntariamente, Camila riu e pelo visto, Sirius não esperava por essa reação.

Mas, de repente, entram no local os sonserinos. E pior, Rodolfo ao lado de Bellatrix, conversando animadamente e de braços dados.

-Vagabunda...-Sussurrou Camila.

-Esquece ela Mila! Eles estão só conversando!-Disse Remo.

-Conversando... Conversando demais!-Disse ela, e voltou a olhar para os dois junto com Sirius e Remo.

Bellatrix agora estava abraçada com Rodolfo e dando beijos nas maçãs do rosto dele, ou melhor –pra não falar pior-no canto da boca dele.

Os outros dois marotos pediram cervejas amanteigadas despreocupados.

-Eles não estão fazendo nada demais Mila!-Disse Sirius, dando um longo gole na sua garrafa.

-Ela tá se jogando em cima dele!

-Eu não estou vendo nada!

-Almofadinhas, claro que você não está vendo! Você é um garoto, não vai entender nunca as táticas femininas!

-Quer dizer que essas são as suas táticas?-Perguntou Sirius, olhando marotamente a amiga.

-Não... Eu sou mais sutil! Mas essa é a tática dela!

-Eu ainda estou pra saber se você diz tudo isso por ciúme do Rodolfo ou raiva da Bellatrix...-Disse Remo.

Ele a pegara. Afinal, o que era? Se havia rolado todo aquele clima com Sirius, porque ela ainda se preocupava tanto com Rodolfo? Os beijos já eram beijos vazios, e ela ainda o queria?

Camila acordou, finalmente caiu a ficha. Ela não gostava mais de Rodolfo, mas odiava cada vez mais Bellatrix, e era por isso que ela brigava por ele?

-Mila?-A voz de Sirius a chamou de volta ao mundo.

Havia passado uns vinte minutos com a cabeça baixa apoiada nas pernas.

-Oi?

-O que deu em você?

-Han... Nada, eu só estava pensando...

-Hum...-Fez Sirius com um ar preocupado e divertido.

-Sirius, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, será que a gente pode voltar pro castelo?

-Mas já?

-Não, então deixa que eu vou sozinha...

-Mila, o que aconteceu? Você estava morrendo de ciúmes do Lestrange e de uma hora pra outra está toda desanimada?

-Você falou bem Sirius... Lestrange...

Os marotos se entreolharam enquanto Camila seguia de volta para o castelo de Hogwarts.

Fim do capítulo

* * *

Valeu a todo mundo que deixou review.

:O

O que o Remo fez? Que garotinho mais maroto. Quem aqui acha que ele é santo? Eu não! Ele tem que ter alguma coisa marota ´para fazer parte dos maroto não é? ;)

Eu tava doidinha pra postar esse cap. Pelo final! o/

O Lestrange já era! o/

Mil beijos :


	24. Cap22: A volta, a chegada

Capítulo 22 – A volta, a chegada

Camila estava ansiosa. Ela e os marotos estavam em Hogsmead à espera do expresso.

-Não consigo acreditar que a Carol vem!-Disse Sirius.

-E mais uma vez você vai pedir pra sair com ela?-Perguntou Camila, sarcástica.

-Mas é claro! Ela só não saiu comigo naquela vez porque estava namorando aquele francês metido!

-O Jacques não era metido! Metido é o Gerard! Mas também, que idéia hein? Pedir pra sair com Carol quando ela tava namorando!

-O que eu podia fazer? Era naquela hora ou nunca!

-Sirius! Você não faz o tipo dela!

-E qual o tipo dela?

-O tipo que não é você!

Naquele momento, eles avistaram o expresso ao longe.

-Será que ela vai vir no expresso? Meio difícil!

-Por quê?-Perguntou Tiago.

-Meu pai vem! E entre vir em um trem lotado de alunos e vir de pó de flu ou qualquer outra coisa, qual você escolheria?

-O trem!-Disseram os marotos todos juntos.

-É, eu também, mas não duvido nada que meu pai não venha...

Mas quando o expresso parou, as primeiras pessoas a descerem foram o Sr Ludov, imponente, com ar importante, uma garota negra, com expressivos olhos castanhos e cabelos negros ondulados e brilhantes, uma garota de pele clara e meio rosada, quase da mesma altura de Camila, só que tinha os olhos azuis e cabelos ondulados e mais escuros.

-Mila!-Foi a única coisa que os marotos conseguiram decifrar do enorme texto em que Camila e Carol falavam em francês.

-Não vai falar comigo?-Perguntou uma voz atrás de Carol, num inglês com um sotaque tão forte que parecia francês mesmo.

-Gerard... –Eles ouviram Camila falar, apertando a mão do garoto. Ele era loiro (mais claro que o cabelo loiro de Remo), tinha olhos castanhos e feições bonitas. Ele tentou abraça-la, mas ela se desviou e foi falar com o pai.

-Sirius... Não esperava encontrá-lo tão cedo, mas, devo admitir que estivesse sentindo falta de suas histórias...-O sotaque de Carol era forte, mas, bem mais fraco que o do outro.

-_Oui Mademoiselle._ –Sirius sorriu marotamente e beijou a mão de Carol.

Ela riu, mas, de repente, sua atenção se concentrou em outra pessoa.

-Mila, apresente seus amigos!-Ela não tirava os olhos dele.

-Oui! Este é Remo Lupin!-Disse Camila, sorrindo e apresentando quem Carol olhava.

-_Monsieur..._ -Carol sorria simpaticamente, e Remo não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

"Ela disse senhor..."-Sussurrou Camila no ouvido de Remo-"Diga _Mademoiselle..."._

_-Mademoiselle..._

Sirius e Camila riam enquanto Remo e Carol se encaravam sorrindo.

-Oi pai!-Disse Camila, ao se afastar dos outros.

-Oi filha! Como estão as coisas por aqui?

-Ah! Bem! Você viu Lílian e Rebeca por aí?

-Hum, não lembro de ter visto!

-Mel, nem falei com você direito!-Camila se afastou do pai e abraçou a amiga morena. -E como vão as coisas lá na França?-Disse ela, depois que seu pai se afastou um pouco.

-Ah! Tranqüilas...

-Sei que posso confiar em você Mel! Meus pais...

-Conversam e brigam muito Mila, mas até que estão bem...

-Carol...

-Você conhece sua irmã! Beauxbatons mexe com os nervos de qualquer um, mas até que Carol agüenta!

-Por quê? Tá tão ruim assim?

-Não! Eu até que gosto de lá, você sabe, mas Carol sempre sofre por ser adotada! Acho que foi por isso que ela pediu pra vir pra cá, e é claro, eu tinha que vir junto!

-Queria continuar lá?

-Não! Claro que não! Estava precisando de novos ares!

Elas conversaram mais um pouco até que uma voz conhecida e sem sotaque nenhum as chamou.

-Lily!-Gritou ela e foi abraçar a amiga.

-Ah! Cadê Beca?

-Aqui!-Respondeu ela, logo atrás da amiga.

-E aí? Como foram as férias?

-Ótimas!-Disse Rebeca. -E aqui?

-Bom... Tranqüilas!

-Sabe, o Gerard não é tão chato assim... -Disse Rebeca, observando o loiro que os olhava.

-Você já conversou com ele?-Perguntou Camila, estranhando.

-Pra falar bem a verdade, eles... Se deram bastante bem durante a viagem... -Disse Lily, rindo.

-Sério?

-Ele disse que ainda era doido por você, e eu não me importo Mila!

-Ele pode até gostar de mim Beca, mas não dá... Fique com ele pra você e aproveite bastante, se é que dá pra tirar proveito nele, mas tudo bem!-Camila ria.

-E você e o Lestrange?-Perguntou Lily.

-A gente pode falar sobre isso depois?

A ruiva olhou para a amiga com um olhar inquisidor, mas Tiago gritou.

-Lily! Não precisava agradecer! Senti sua falta!

-Me erra Potter! E é Evans!

xxxxxxxxxx

-Dumbledore, que prazer revê-lo!-Disse o Sr Ludov, ao encontrarem com o diretor na entrada do colégio.

-O prazer é todo meu Sr Ludov! Também é um prazer todos vocês... Espero que se adaptem ao colégio. Creio que seja muito diferente de Beauxbatons, mas espero que gostem. -Disse o diretor aos recém chegados. -Creio que possam se dirigir à Grifinória, onde ficaram por enquanto até a seleção de vocês, sob os cuidados de Camila Ludov, não?

-Claro!-Disse Camila em nome de todos e os levou até o salão comunal. Gerard tinha os olhos num misto de encantamento e reprovação, Camila sabia bem, Hogwarts era completamente diferente de qualquer lugar da França.

Ao chegarem, Camila subiu para tomar banho enquanto os outros ficaram conversando lá em baixo.

-E aí? Você é Mellany não é?

-Mellany Vilela, prazer!-Disse ela, estendendo a mão para Tiago, que tinha perguntado sorrindo.

-Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo... Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew!-Disse ele, apresentando todos e observando a conversa completamente interessante entre Remo e Carol.

Mel olhou para os dois e riu.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Por que você veio pra cá pra Hogwarts?

-Posso ser sincera com você, não posso?

-Mas é claro!-Disse ele, como se a resposta fosse óbvia até para um trasgo.

-Eu não sou irmã mesmo de Mila... Sou adotada... E em Beauxbatons, todos os alunos prezam muito isso de... Sangue... Não sei se é só na França, mas também há essa mania, ridícula em minha opinião, de sangue puro... Eu não conheço meus pais verdadeiros, eles podem até ser trouxas, e além do mais sou adotada... Eu era perseguida em Beauxbatons! Então pensei: _"Alors pourquoi moi?"._

Remo fez uma expressão cômica de quem não entendeu uma letra sequer. Carol sorriu e traduziu:

-Então, por que eu? Afinal, nunca fiz nada de mal a ninguém...

-Mas um tal de Jacques ficou do seu lado não?

-Mila falou do Jacques?

-Comentou...

-Então ela deve ter falado do Sirius. Ele pediu pra sair comigo quando eu namorava o Jacques... Sabe, o Jac é muito legal, meu melhor amigo, e acho que foi por isso que aceitei namorar com ele... Mas eu não o amava...

-Hum...

_-Pourquoi?_

Mais uma vez, ele não entendeu.

-Por quê?

-Não... Apenas curiosidade... Mas, se você não gostava mesmo dele, por que não saiu com o Sirius?

-Ora! Ele era meu namorado, e apesar de não o amar, eu não podia traí-lo!

-Então, prepare-se, pois o Sirius vai pedir pra sair com você de novo, com certeza!

-Eu não pretendo aceitar, se ele pedir... Sirius é agitado demais... Quer tudo na hora em que pedir... Sai pra todos os cantos possíveis e imagináveis... Podemos dizer de passagem, como a Mila... Mas eu não sou assim... _Dieu_, eu sou quieta no meu canto... Gosto de ler... De curtir o tempo...

-Mila tinha razão... O Sirius não é seu tipo... De jeito nenhum!

Nesse instante, chega Camila, dando logo um abraço na irmã.

-O que vocês tanto conversam?

-Remo estava me perguntando por que decidi vir pra cá...

-Hum...

-Hey! Carol, já pensou melhor se vai querer sair comigo ou não?

-Sirius, eu não pretendo sair com você...

-O Jacques voltou foi?

-Se ele tivesse voltado eu não estaria aqui!-Disse ela, num sotaque francês que fez parecer que ela dizia aquilo docemente.

-Sem esperanças então?

_-_É...

Remo olhou para Sirius e dele para Camila.

-Gostaria de saber por quê?-Disse Sirius.

-Se você fosse calmo, tranqüilo, se preferisse o dia e não a noite, se gostasse de ler, aí eu pensaria em sair com você... –Disse ela.

Sirius e Carol se entreolharam e riram.

-Então não sou eu quem deve chamar você para sair... –Disse Sirius, piscando para Remo. Este ficou um tanto envergonhado, mas Carol não entendeu.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Carol, desculpa interromper o papo aí, mas eu queria te apresentar alguém... –Depois de alguns minutos distraídos, Camila disse isso à irmã e saiu puxando Mel junto.

-Onde você está nos levando?-Perguntou Mel, que estava conversando animadamente com Tiago e Sirius.

-Toda vez que eu ia para casa, vocês não insistiam que eu precisava de um namorado? Ótimo!

As recém chegadas se entreolharam e sorriram, junto com Camila.

Em pouco tempo, Carol conseguiu encontrar Rodolfo junto com os outros garotos da sonserina no jardim, que estava coberto de neve.

"Esses garotos não parecem ser simpáticos...", murmurou Carol, assim que as três os viram.

-De fato, eles não são... Mas aquele quieto ali, em baixo da árvore, ele não é como o loiro... -Camila se virou novamente para o jardim e chamou: - Rodolfo!

O sonserino foi correndo sob os olhares de Bellatrix Black.

Abraçou a namorada e a beijou.

-Quem são essas?

-Minha irmã e... Minha prima! Vão estudar aqui no colégio.

-Ah! Prazer!-Disse ele estendendo a mão para as duas.

-Prazer, Mel!

-Carol!

-Bom, eu só vim aqui pra te apresentar pra elas mesmo... –Disse Camila.

-E meu beijo?

-Sim... –E mais um beijo se foi... Mais um beijo vazio...

Depois de um breve beijo, as três partiram de volta para a torre da Grifinória.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Onde vocês foram?-Perguntou Sirius.

-Camila foi nos apresentar Rodolfo... -Respondeu Mel.

-Bom gosto Mila... Ele é muito bonitinho... –Disse Carol.

A expressão de Sirius se transformou da água para o vinho. Estava sorrindo feliz, mas a partir do momento em que ouviu o nome Rodolfo, tornou-se frio.

-Tá, tá Carol... –Mas ele percebeu que Camila não estava com a melhor das expressões.

-Mila, eu posso falar com você?-Perguntou ele.

-Claro!-Mas, assim que Sirius puxou Camila para a escada do dormitório masculino, ouviram uma voz grossa dizer:

-Um garoto q uma garota e um garoto conversando sozinhos? Na França isso seria mal visto.

-Não estamos na França pai!- Puderam ouvir Carol dizer, irritada.

-O que acha que vou fazer com a sua filha Sr Ludov?-Perguntou Sirius, dando poucos passos e ficando na frente do ministro.

-Espero que nada, Sirius... –Ele puxou a filha pelo braço, mas ela se soltou.

-Da próxima vez, tente confiar em mim!

-Eu vim aqui pra me despedir... _Adieu..._

-_Adieu..._

O Sr. Ludov deu um beijo na filha mais velha e um adeus com a mão para Mel e Gerard que conversavam.

Fim do capítulo

* * *

Tô sem tempo, então vou dizer só o essencial. Feliz ano novo!

Obrigada Dynha, você é incrível! Não sei como agradecer! Você salvou a fic!

Beijos a todos, obrigada pelas reviews e feliz 2006!


	25. Cap23: Previsível

**Capítulo 23 – Previsível**

Assim que o Sr. Ludov saiu, Sirius puxou novamente Camila para a escada do dormitório masculino.

-O que você quer falar?

-Seu pai realmente achou que eu fosse fazer alguma coisa com você?

-Você o conhece Sirius... Mas não era isso que você queria falar não é?

-É que eu vi sua cara quando Carol disse que ele era... Argh... Ela praticamente o comparou a mim!

-Não exagera Sirius!

-Perto de Sirius Black, ninguém é lindo, e se for, eu sou maravilhoso! Eu sei que sou maravilhoso de qualquer jeito, mas é que não é bom dizer a verdade pros outros todas as vezes e...

-Sirius, ok! Eu já entendi! Você é bonito sim, muito por sinal...

-Obrigado! Eu precisava escutar isso! Faz mais de uma hora que uma garota me disse isso... Muito tempo já!-Camila riu.

-O que você quer saber do Rodolfo?

-Queria saber por que você fez aquela cara quando Carol o chamou daquele jeito...

-Qual a minha cara?

-Você não gostou muito! Tá com ciúmes da irmã, por acaso?

-Claro que não! Qualquer uma pode chegar ao Rodolfo e fazer o que quiser... A única que me dá nos nervos é a sua querida priminha!

-A Bella?

-Nada! Quem mais seria? Por acaso você é primo da branca de neve?

-Bem que eu queria! Mas, então, porque você ficou daquele jeito?

-Que jeito?

-Parecia incomodada!

-Eu não estava incomodada!

-Não minta pra mim!

_-Stupide_!-Disse ela, rindo.

-Não me venha com essa de idiota!-Disse ele, repetindo o sorriso.

-Olha Sirius, eu vou indo ok?-Ela virou-se e saiu do salão comunal, deixando Carol, Mel, Lily e Rebeca curiosas e até mesmo preocupadas.

Carol andou um pouco e chegou ao jardim. Deserto. Apenas por um casal que se beijava sob a neve que caia, embaixo da faia que ficava perto do lago congelado.

_Something isn't right (Algo não está certo)  
I can feel it again, feel it again (Eu posso sentir isso novamente, sentir isso novamente)  
This isn't the first time (Essa não é a primeira vez)  
That you left me waiting (Que você me deixou esperando)  
Sad excuses and false hopes high (Desculpas lamentáveis e muitas falsas esperanças)  
I saw this coming still I don't know why (Eu vi isso acontecer e ainda não sei porque)  
I let you in (Eu deixei você entrar)_

Camila já ia passar direto, para continuar sua busca pelo namorado, quando de repente parou e olhou de novo para o casal que se beijava.

Conhecia aquele cabelo... Era o de Bellatrix...

Conhecia aquela voz... Era de Rodolfo...

"Os dois estão... Juntos mesmo?"

De repente, uma onda repentina e inesperada de fúria invadio Camila. Acabar com o namorado tudo bem, mas ser traída? Ainda mais com Bellatrix Lestrange? Era demais...

Começou a caminhar pelo jardim gelado. A neve sob seus pés abafavam o som de seus passos. Ótimo! Chegou o mais perto que pôde dos dois, cruzou os braços e esperou que eles percebessem sua presença.

Que cena mais nogenta! Os dois lá... A garota que ela despreza, com o garoto desprezível! Pra falar bem a verdade, era incrível como os dois se combinavam! Era bom que morressem juntos, isso sim!

A única coisa que conseguia sentir naquele momento? Raiva e nojo... Eles se mereciam...

-Sabe Bella – Ela ouviu Lestrange dizer – O que você acha que a Mila diria se nos visse aqui?

-Diria que vocês formam um lindo casal! Mas seria melhor irem pra um quarto...

Nesse mesmo instante, os dois a olharam e Bellatrix sorriu.

-Quer dizer que estava aí o tempo todo?-Disse ela, sarcástica.

-Não Black, estava na sala do diretor tomando um chazinho relaxante...

-Mila...-Disse Rodolfo, numa tentativa estúpida de falar alguma coisa que a fizesse voltar atrás. Patético!

-Sim?

-Você não...

-Eu não o quê? Eu não sei o que realmente aconteceu aqui?-Em seus olhos tinha fúria. Os braços cruzados mostravam que boa coisa não estava por vir. –Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu aqui! Quer saber Bellatrix, pegue esse lixo pra você!

_I knew it all along (Sempre soube)  
You're so predictable (Você é tão previsível)  
I knew something would go wrong (Eu sabia que alguma coisa iria dar errado)_

_something always wrong (algo sempre está errado)  
So you don't have to call (Então você não precisa ligar)  
Or say anything at all (Ou dizer qualquer coisa)  
So predictable (Tão previsível)_

-Lixo? Era pra mim que você corria quando queria buscar uma saída!-Gritou ele, finalmente se soltando de Bellatrix e segurando Camila pelo braço.

-Tem certeza disso?

-Você não faria isso comigo!-Disse Rodolfo.

-Coincidência não? Eu achava a mesma coisa! Não queria nem dizer que eu não sou capaz de trair alguém nem que me pagassem por isso, mas o que posso fazer se você não fez o mesmo?

-Ah! Coitadinha Dolfo! Ela está com dor de cotovelo...-Disse a Black, dengosa e cínica.

-Desculpe Bellatrix, mas eu não costumo falar com piranhas graduadas!

-O quê?-Disse ela, mas Camila a ignorou.

-E quanto a você, Lestrange, fique com ela! Vocês se merecem! Sabia que é ótimo acabar com você? E tenho que admitir que o ruim foi ter que presenciar aquela ceninha ali no canto... Em vez do jardim, por que não foram pra cama?

-Estava ocupada!-Respondeu Bellatrix.

_So take your empty words (Então pegue suas palavras vazias)  
your broken promises (Suas promessas quebradas)  
And all the time you stole (E todo esse tempo que você roubou)  
cause I am done with this (Porque estou farto disso)_

-E por que a pressa se não vale a pena esperar?

Rodolfo já ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Camila o interrompeu:

-Vá! Fale! Mas se você disser o que eu sinceramente espero que não diga, você vai ver o que vai acontecer...

-Mila, eu... Eu não fiz por mal!

Ela não exitou em dar uma tapa na cara dele.

-Era isso que eu esperava que você não dissesse!

-Me desculpa?

Ela novamente não exitou, só que dessa vez foi um murro, de modo que a boca dele ficou sangrando.

-Rodolfo!-Gritou Bellatrix, e correu para abraçar o sonserino. -A princesinha francesa se rebaixou a esse ponto?

-Não importa o quanto eu me rebaixe, eu nunca vou chegar no seu nível!

As duas sacaram as varinhas, mas Lestrange se colocou entre elas.

-Não vão brigar! Camila tem bom coração!

-Sabia que você nunca me conheceu de verdade?

_I can give it away give it away (Eu poderia desistir, desistir)  
I'm doin everything I should've (Estou fazendo tudo que eu deveria)  
And now I'm makin a change (E agora eu estou mudando)  
I'm living the day (Estou vivendo o hoje)  
I'm giving back what you gave me (Eu estou devolvendo o que você me deu)  
I don't need anything (Eu não preciso de nada)_

-Mila!

-É Camila Ludov pra você! Ou melhor, nem fale comigo! Mas, sabia que foi até melhor eu ter visto vocês dois aí? Juntos?

-Melhor?-Admirou-se Bellatrix.

-Melhor sim!

-Quer saber? Volte para o seu Blackzinho! Eu nunca gostei de você!-Berrou Rodolfo.

-Agora eu percebi Lestrange, que, quem nunca gostou de você, fui eu!

_Never... (nunca...)  
_

Ela virou-se para sair, e parou depois de alguns passos quando Rodolfo gritou do meio do jardim:

-Só por curiosidade, você estava atrás de mim?

-Estava!

-Pra quê?

-Pra dizer que...

_Everywhere I go for the rest of my life (Todo lugar que eu for pelo resto da minha vida)  
Everyone I love (Todos que eu amar)  
Everyone I care about (Todos com quem eu me importar)  
They're all gonna wanna know what's wrong with me (Todos eles vão querer saber o que há de errado comigo)  
And I know what it is (E eu sei o que é isso)  
I'm ending this right now! (estou acabando com isso agora!)_

-...Acabou!

Ela saiu do jardim, deixando os dois sonserinos para trás.

Não pretendia voltar para a torre da grifinória agora, e encontrar com todos, ainda mais com Sirius que ia perceber que havia acontecido alguma coisa, mesmo quando não caiu uma lágrima sequer dos olhos dela.

Não chorava por coisas piores, iria chorar por causa de um garoto? Ainda mais um garoto que ela nem gostava mais? Não iria mesmo! O único motivo daquela briga toda foi Bellatrix Black, quem Camila tinha certeza que ainda teria milhares de problemas... Como Camila tinha ciúmes daquela _poulet_! No bom francês, _poulet_ significaria galinha, mas em nenhum país é bom ser chamada de galinha, ainda mais no péssimo sentido em que Camila pensava.

Mas, Camila não tinha opção! Ou era ir para a torre da grifinória, ou para os jardins. Como os jardins estavam fora de questão...

A não ser...

Camila deu meia volta nos calcanhares e correu em direção aos jardins. Quando chegou, Rodolfo e Bellatrix estavam novamente se beijando.

Detalhe, agora, a boca dele estava sangrando.

Com certeza, eram dois vampiros.

Correu os jardins em disparada, cortando o vento, de modo que, novamente, o casal de sonserinos não percebeu.

-Hagrid? Você está aí?

Um homem de dois metros e sessenta abriu a porta e olhou para baixo.

-Oh! Camila! Há quanto tempo menina! Entre, entre...

Ela se dirigiu para dentro da cabana e sentou-se na mesa.

-Aceita um pouco de chá? Posso fazer para nós dois...

-Sim Hagrid, muito obrigada!

-Então, o que a trás aqui?-Disse ele, ao sentar-se na mesa com ela.

-Pra ser bem sincera, vim aqui por que não queria voltar para o salão comunal...

-Por quê?

-Eu acabei meu namoro Hagrid!

-Estava namorando? Com quem?

-Rodolfo Lestrange...

-Oh! Não, não, Camila... O Lestrange não é de confiança nem para os próprios "amigos", se é que podemos chamá-los assim...

-A amizade deles é interesseira, mas, de qualquer forma, eu namorava com ele... Até que descobri que nunca gostei dele... Que o mínimo que sentia por ele era atração... E quando saí para conversar com ele, e acabar tudo, o encontrei com Bellatrix Black!

-Essa é outra garota que é uma cobra! Não sei como ela pode ser prima de um rapaz tão simpático como o Sirius...

-Pois é! Sirius ainda é meu melhor amigo, mas a família dele...

-Entendo...

O chá havia ficado pronto.

_-_Mas, mesmo assim, você me parece muito bem!

-Eu disse, eu não gostava mesmo dele!

-Ah! Sim, sim, claro...

Camila deu o primeiro gole no seu chá, quando um filhote de cão latiu lá em baixo.

-Que lindo Hagrid! É seu?

-Sim, sim, eu ganhei há pouco tempo!

-Qual o nome?

-Não tem ainda... Tem alguma idéia?

-Hum... Algo bem sugestivo? Canino!

O cão deu um latido.

-Acho que ele gostou!-Disse Hagrid.

-Que ótimo!

-Você leva jeito com cães...

-Eu adoro cães!-Camila sorriu.

-Certo, agora tome seu chá antes que esfrie. A propósito, fiquei sabendo que sua irmã veio da França com mais dois para estudar aqui! Quero conhecer depois...

* * *

Ah!

Faz tempo que eu tava esperando pra colocar esse capítulo!

Eu gosto dele. Gosto muito! Mila acaba com o Lestrange!

Apesar de ele ter um casinho ridículo com a Bellatrix... Mas o que posso fazer? É o começo de uma inimizade legal! o/

Espero que gostem... Mas que gostem mesmo.


	26. Cap24: Boato

**Capítulo 24 – Boato**

-Hagrid, muito obrigada por ter me deixado ficar aqui, mas já está ficando tarde e eu tenho que voltar para o castelo.

-Ora Camila, não tem nada o que agradecer! Você estava precisando de ajuda, de um lugar, e eu só ajudei... Sempre que precisar, pode vir aqui!

-Vou me lembrar disso!-Disse ela, e saiu da cabana.

Havia passado todo o dia ali, e já estava escurecendo. Não saiu nem para almoçar, ficou com Canino enquanto Hagrid ia comer alguma coisa.

Ela sentia uma enorme sensação de alívio. Não se sentia bem, estava chateada e tudo mais, por que, por mais que ela quisesse acabar com Rod... Lestrange, ela não esperava, e nem queria, nunca, ser traída!

Sempre considerou a traição a pior coisa que pudesse haver antes da morte, por isso nunca concordava com Sirius quando ele dizia que ia sair com alguma outra garota quando estava em um dos seus... "Namoros"... E por isso também que ele não estava nem doido de aceitar sair com aquelas duas garotinhas inocentes que dispensou enquanto "namorava" Rebeca.

Caminhou a passos lentos... Já estava dentro do castelo, mas ainda faltava muito para a torre da grifinória, quando esbarrou em ninguém menos que...

-Estevens?

-Oi Mila! O que faz por aqui? Achei que estaria com seu namoradinho Lestrange...

-Eu... Eu acabei com ele... –Camila abaixou a cabeça.

-Jura?-Era possível ver um brilho piscar nos olhos de Fernando. Um sorriso bobo se instalou em seus lábios.

-Naquele dia em que você disse que eu podia contar com você... Você...?-Perguntou Camila, intrigada ao se lembrar da cena.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Você sabia de alguma coisa do Lestrange?

-Eu escutei a Bellatrix Black falando alguma coisa com a irmã, aquela Narcisa sobre ela e o Lestrange. Imaginei mil coisas, por isso disse aquilo. O que houve?

-Nada... Olha, não me leva a mal, mas, eu não estou muito a fim de conversar com ninguém...

-Ah! Tudo bem... Só queria que você soubesse que pode contar sempre comigo ok?

-Obrigada Fernando...

-Nada de Estevens?

Camila não sabia se foi por causa do que acontecera hoje à tarde, ou por um súbito ataque de burrice, quem sabe até sob efeito de alguma maldição imperius, mas só sabe que disse:

-Deixa pra lá... Nada de Estevens!-E sorriu!

Sim, ela sorriu delicadamente para FERNANDO ESTEVENS!

Alguém tinha noção do quanto isso era perigoso, por que parece que alguém vai ter que refrescar aquela memória francesa!

-Mas agora deixa eu ir, ok?-Disse ela.

-Não quer que eu te acompanhe?

xxxxxxxxxx

-Mila?

Ela se virou e deu de cara com a irmã e com Mel.

-Oi...

-Será que eu posso falar com você um instantinho?

Ela disse a Estevens para esperar e foi falar com a irmã. Estavam na porta do salão comunal, sob os olhos curiosos da mulher gorda. A irmã e a amiga a puxaram para perto da janela, oposta a ele.

-O que você está fazendo? Achei que você tivesse namorado!-Disse Mel, espantada.

-Primeiro, eu não dei nenhum beijo nele, estamos só conversando...

-Perto demais!

-Carol! Eu nunca sairia com o Estevens!

-No caso dele, acho que vocês não precisariam sair!

-Carol!

-Mila, o que você...

-E outra, eu acabei com o Rod... Lestrange!

-Por quê?

-Longa história! Além do mais... Eu ainda me respeito o suficiente pra acabar o namoro com um garoto e já sair beijando outro por aí ok? Confia em mim!

-Já está na hora do jantar... Você não foi almoçar foi?-Perguntou Mel, se encostando à parede.

-Não...

-_Mon Dieu_! –Exclamou Carol.

-Depois eu apareço por lá pra comer alguma coisa... Prometo!

-Te esperamos lá!-Disse Mel, e puxou Carol com ela para o salão principal.

-O que elas queriam?-Perguntou Fernando assim que Camila voltou.

-Estavam me chamando pra jantar... Obrigada mesmo Fernando, você me ajudou bastante!

-Não precisa agradecer...

-Mas agora eu tenho que ir... As meninas estão me esperando no salão pra jantar... Eu vou ver se a Lily e a Beca estão prontas...

-Você não quer que eu te espere?

-Não, não! De jeito nenhum! Eu já te incomodei demais!

-Você nunca me incomoda!-Ele disse isso de um jeito doce e se inclinou para ela, como se fosse beijá-la. De fato, ia, mas Camila virou o rosto.

-_Au revoir_...

Ele a olhou estranho. Ela riu e disse:

-Até logo... -E saiu, entrando no salão comunal.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Mila, onde você esteve esse tempo inteiro?

-Conversando com o Fernando...

-Ah! Garota!-Disse Rebeca, se animando. Sirius, Tiago e Lily a olharam estranho.

-Fernando Estevens? O que deu em você?-Perguntou Lily.

-Ou melhor... Quem é você? Você não é a Mila! –Disse Sirius, se levantando e colocando a mão da testa dela, como se verificasse a temperatura.

-Só espero que o seu queridinho Lestrange não tenha visto isso... Ele sabe do Estevens, não sabe?-Perguntou Tiago.

-Dane-se o Lestrange! Não devo nada a ele!-Camila sentou-se estressada numa poltrona, levantou a cabeça fitando o teto e fechou os olhos. Ultimamente, ela tinha cultuado essa péssima mania.

-O que te deu?-Perguntou Rebeca.

-O que ele te fez? –Disseram Lily e Sirius juntos. Os únicos que conheciam Camila suficientemente bem para terem alguma noção de alguma coisa.

-Esquece... Eu vou encontrar com as meninas... Vou jantar!

Camila saiu a passos pesados e apressados do salão e andou o mais depressa que pôde para o salão principal.

-Mila! Aqui!-Gritou Mel, assim que Camila entrou no salão comunal.

Estava com a péssima impressão de que todos s olhavam. Mas, apenas quem olhava, eram os sonserinos. Era incrível como as notícias voavam naquela escola. Duvidava muito que em Beauxbatons fosse assim. Mas, ela tinha certeza, aquela notícia fora espalhada de propósito e tinha certeza de que não espalharam o motivo da boca de Rodolfo ter sangrado.

Ela correu para se sentar ao lado das meninas, sem esquecer de acenar para Estevens.

-Por que você acenou pra ele?-Perguntou Mel, rindo.

-Ele acenou pra mim oras!

-E você não viu a cara que esse Rodolfo fez...

As três riram.

-Você não parece nem um pouco chateada com isso... –Disse sua irmã, com o conhecido sotaque francês.

-Mas estou... Não por ter acabado com ele... Mas por ele ter me traído...

-Nós já sabemos...

Só por curiosidade, Camila perguntou:

-Alguém falou por que a boca dele estava sangrando?

Mel e Carol se entreolharam e riram.

-Não disseram nada, mas do jeito que conheço você, eu já sei o porquê... –Disse Carol.

-Você não disse para o Sirius disse?

-Não Carol, por quê?

-Por que eles disseram que você estava saindo com o Sirius...

O mundo caiu. E quando Rebeca souber dessa mentira?

Tarde demais para pensar em alguma coisa... Os marotos já entraram no salão comunal junto com Rebeca e Lily.

Imediatamente, Sandra Calbeux gritou:

"Cuidado com as suas amizades Portrait! Camila Ludov não é de confiança!".

Camila enterrou a cabeça nas mãos.

-Mila, do que ela está falando?

-Desse maldito boato que a queridinha Black soltou por aí de mim!-Disse ela, morrendo de raiva. Não sabia se estava com vontade de matar Bellatrix ou Sandra.

-Que boato?

-Desculpe Beca, mas não sou eu que vou falar dele!

-Mila, posso falar com você?-Perguntou Sirius, a puxando pela mão.

-Sirius, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia... Não pode ser mais tarde?

-Não, tem que ser agora!

-Mas Sirius... –O boato só se confirmaria se ela saísse do salão com o maroto. Mas já era tarde demais. Ele já a havia puxado e já estavam no meio do salão. Não havia mais saída.

-Ok, vamos... –Ela tentou soltar sua mão da dele, mas não conseguiu.

Saíram do salão principal sob os olhares de todos. Todos mesmo!

-O que foi?-Disse ela, sentando na escada de mármore que ficava em frente ao salão principal.

-Você pode enganar aos outros, mais não a mim! Pode ir falando... O que o Lestrange te fez?

-Sirius, eu estou com fome... Podemos falar disso mais tarde?

-Não! Temos que falar disso agora! O que está tentando me esconder?

-Eu te digo o que aconteceu mais tarde... Mas não me puxa mais desse jeito, ok?

-Você por acaso está com medo de mim?

-Claro que não! Que idéia!

-Tá com medo do Lestrange? Por que se for...

-Eu e o Lestrange acabamos! Satisfeito!

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto dele.

-Mas eu não estou mal por causa disso!

-Não?

-Sirius... Eu percebi, naquele dia em Hogsmead, que eu nunca gostei de verdade do Rod... Lestrange! E hoje eu ia mesmo acabar com ele... Mas eu não estou triste, eu estou com raiva!

-O que foi então?

-O que você sentiria se sua namorada te traísse com o cara que você mais odeia?

-Aquele desgraçado te traiu com a Bella?

-O que você acha?

Sirius não respondeu. Camila podia ver que o maroto se encheu de raiva. E isso não era nem um pouco bom. Sirius com raiva metia medo em qualquer um! Ele emanava raiva de cada poro, assim como certo diretor... Era estranho ver cada canto de um garoto brincalhão e por incrível que pareça doce, estar ardendo em fúria.

O maroto fez menção de entrar de volta no salão principal e quebrar Lestrange de socos, mas Camila o segurou no ato.

-Não faça nada!

-Por quê?

-Por que eles espalharam um boato terrível! Espalharam pra todo mundo que eles estavam me traindo, mas disseram que eu traia meus amigos, porque eu sabia que Rebeca gosta de você e eu tinha um caso com você!

-Mas eu não posso deixar isso barato! Você é minha melhor amiga, eu gosto demais de você pra isso...

-Por favor, não faz nada... –Instantaneamente, Camila o abraçou.

-Você gosta dele ainda?

-Eu nunca gostei dele... –Disse ela. Mas disse isso num murmúrio.

-Então porque você não quer que eu faça alguma coisa?

-Por que eu tenho medo por você!

Mas nesse momento, Camila Ludov perdeu a consciência. Deixou-se cair nos braços do maroto. Desmaiou.

* * *

No outro cap. eu esqueci de dizer qual foi a música.

Era Predictable - Good Charlotte

Simplesmente a minha banda mais predileta de perfeita!

A Dynha que me lembrou de att. a fic. Eu tinha esquecido... Espero que me perdoem (se é que alguém lê, pq não mandam reviews)...

E quanto a Dynha, queria dizer que Kyo é uma banda perfeita³ demais, que eu amo demais, e que se você quiser música, podeme pedir que eu mando. Mas o capítulo ainda vai demorar um pouco...

Vamos contribuir para o vício de Kyo no país!

E mande review se quiser fazer a autora feliz!

(Sou poeta e não sabia?)

Beijos!


	27. Cap25: Ala Hospitalar

**Capítulo 25 – Ala hospitalar**

-Ela vai ficar bem, Sr. Black! O Sr. Agora deve ir!

-Mas Madame Promfrey, eu não posso deixá-la aqui sozinha!

-Ela não ficará sozinha Sr. Black!

Camila abriu os olhos e viu Sirius conversando com Madame Pomfrey ao lado da... Sua cama?

-O que está acontecendo aqui?-Tentou se sentar na cama, mas uma forte dor de cabeça lhe invadiu. Seus lábios ficaram brancos devido a uma baixa de pressão, e ao perceber, a enfermeira a deitou de volta na cama.

-A Srta. sabia que tem uma saúde muito frágil? Não pode passar o dia sem comer... Segundo o guarda caça, alimentando-se de chá!

-Hagrid esteve aqui?-Perguntou ela.

-Esteve. Logo depois que você desmaiou... –Respondeu Sirius.

-Eu desmaiei? Quando?

-Meu Deus, você não lembra?-Exclamou Madame Pomfrey, exagerando.

-Claro que ela lembra das coisas! –Disse Sirius, com um ar irritado – Ela apenas não lembra em que momento ela desmaiou oras! – Ele virou-se pra Camila – Foi quando estávamos conversando na escada... Assim que eu percebi que você tinha desmaiado, te trouxe pra cá e fui avisar aos marotos e as meninas.

-Vieram aqui?

-Vieram sim, mas você ainda estava inconsciente. –Respondeu Madame Pomfrey.

-Lilly e Rebeca disseram que iam ficar aqui, mas já está muito tarde e dormiram meia hora depois... -Sirius apontou para o sofá em frente à cama, e lá estavam as duas. Dormindo tranqüilas. Camila podia jurar que as duas estavam sorrindo. Pelo menos tinham sonhos bons.

Camila deu um sorrisinho.

-Como Hagrid soube?

-Ele veio aqui por acaso... Veio para pedir alguma coisa...

-Pediu essência de murtisco... Estava com a mão inteira cortada! –Informou Madame Pomfrey, como se estivesse horrorizada.

-Por quê?-Perguntou Camila. Esteve praticamente o dia inteiro com o guarda caça e não o viu se cortar com nada. Ainda mais a mão inteira!

-Ele estava mexendo em uns bichos... Mas eu ainda acho que foi na floresta proibida! –Disse Sirius, mas logo depois continuou a história. –Ele me encontrou aqui com as meninas, que já estavam dormindo. Estranhou e olhou pra cama e te viu.

-Só essas pessoas estiveram aqui, não é?

-Quem você acha que poderia ter vindo? –Perguntou Madame Pomfrey.

-Hum... Ninguém... –Respondeu rápida.

-Mas agora a Srta. tem que descansar, e o Sr. Black também! Já passa da meia noite, precisamos todos dormir.

-Eu não vou!-Disse Sirius, com o ar misto entre autoritário e maroto.

-Madame Pomfrey! A enfermaria está vazia! Será que a Sra. não deixaria o Sirius ficar aqui? Por favor? Pra eu não me sentir sozinha!

A enfermeira os olhou repreensiva, e logo depois disse:

-Por acaso, vocês dois estão namorando?

-Não!-Disseram juntos, imediatamente.

-Hum... Tudo bem, não vejo por que não... Mas as Srtas. Evans e Portrait não poderão ficar em nenhuma das camas.

-E eu?-Perguntou Sirius.

-Bom, o Sr. ... Ah! Está tudo bem! Uma boa noite para todos!-Disse Madame Pomfrey, e entrou em um quarto separado e escondido da ala hospitalar.

-É uma boa tática. Deitar e fingir que está doente... Todo o seu fã-clube viria aqui amanhã!-Disse Camila, enquanto ele se sentava na cama ao lado da sua.

-Você acha mesmo?

-Você tem que perguntar isso à Rebeca, e não a mim!

-Não vou esquecer...

-Obrigada Sirius!

-Ora Mila! Que história é essa de agradecer? Você sabe que não precisa!

-Claro que precisa!

-Quem é que você não queria que viesse aqui?-Perguntou ele mudando de assunto e a olhando curioso.

-Na verdade, eu não sei direito... A única coisa que eu não queria era que essa história minha com o Lestrange se espalhasse... Espalhou! E eles ainda inventaram aquele boato terrível!

-Você ainda não me disse que boato é esse...

-Eles espalharam pra todo mundo que estavam juntos e me enganando, mas que eu não ficava nem um pouco atrás, porque traía Lestrange, que era meu namorado, e Rebeca, que era minha amiga, por que eu estava saindo com você! Eu juro, não que tenha medo de boatos que falem de mim, mas eu fiquei com medo que Beca acreditasse em alguma coisa que eles disseram! Mas se ela tivesse acreditado, ou se tivesse ouvido, ela não teria ficado aqui, teria?

-Você sabe que não deve nada a ninguém, então não tem que se preocupar com o que os outros pensam!

-Eu também não queria ir quando você me puxou por que isso só confirmaria aquele boato ridículo para Beca! E não queria que ninguém que não fosse algum de vocês me visse, porque poderiam achar que foi por causa do Lestrange ou por sua causa!

-Sei...

-Mas está tudo bem, não está? Afinal, eu me livrei do Lestrange... E estou bem!

-Mila, eu vou ser muito sincero com você! Madame Pomfrey não queria te contar, mas eu tenho que te contar! Esse seu desmaio pode ter sido mesmo por causa do Lestrange!

-Como assim?

-Como ela mesma disse... Você tem a saúde muito frágil! Já estava muito fraca porque não comeu nada, mas o que, provavelmente fez você desmaiar, pode ter sido uma emoção forte!

-Tá certo que eu fiquei morrendo de raiva por causa dessa história do Lestrange e da sua prima, mas eu juro como estava me sentindo bem por não estar mais ligada a ele!

-Então pode ter sido qualquer outra coisa... Eu só achei muito estranho porque você sempre agüentou coisa muito pior! Oras, o Lestrange não foi seu primeiro namorado!

-Não, não foi...

-Já espalharam boatos sobre você antes, não foi?

-Com certeza!

-Raiva não pode ter sido. Se não você já teria tido umataque há muito tempo com o Dick!

-Com certeza!

-A história daquela ficha também não pode ter sido, já faz tempo que achamos!

-Sirius, só há uma explicação! Foi porque eu me descuidei e não comi! Foi isso, ok?-Disse ela, e fez menção de se levantar, mas novamente ficou com dor de cabeça. Sirius a deitou de volta.

-Essa dor de cabeça...

-Foi porque você ainda não comeu! Madame Pomfrey te deu uma poção pra você ficar melhor e se recuperar um pouco pra poder comer!

-Sirius, você está com sono?-Disse ela, depois de uns dois minutos.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu não estou!

-Nem eu!

-Mentiroso! Seus olhos estão vermelhos de sono!

-Vermelhos de sono? E quem disse que são de sono?

Mentira! Sirius Black mentia muito bem, mas meia hora depois, ele havia dormido.

xxxxxxxxxx

No outro dia, se Camila não acordasse, era por que tinha morrido. Simplesmente todo o time de quadribol estava ao redor da sua cama, incluindo, claro, Sirius e Tiago, o batedor e o apanhador.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-O que você acha?-Disse Richard Gowel, o novo capitão, já que Gary havia saído há tempos.

-Viemos ver se você estava bem, oras! Mês que vem temos um jogo e como podemos jogar sem uma batedora?

-Vocês vão treinar?-Perguntou Camila, querendo sentar-se na cama, mas lembrou que ainda estava fraca pra isso.

-Vamos... Camila Ludov, jure! Jure que você não vai mais deixar de comer por causa de um namorado idiota!-Disse Richard apreensivo.

-E quem disse que eu deixei de comer por causa do meu EX-namorado Ritch?-Ela sentou-se na cama bruscamente, mas a terrível dor de cabeça voltou, e Madame Pomfrey _finalmente_ lhe deu um remédio.

-E não foi?-Perguntou Cindy DeLongo. Aquela antipática!

-Claro que não foi! Eu não comi porque estava sem fome oras! Não estava com vontade de comer!

Mentira! Ela não queria era encontrar com as suas amigas, que, pelo visto não estavam mais ali.

-Estava errada Cindy! - Disse Clarisse Monrt sorrindo, uma artilheira. – Tinha certeza de que Mila nunca faria qualquer coisa desse tipo por causa de um garoto!

Camila riu.

-Contra quem é o próximo jogo?

-Ora, quem você acha? Sonserina! Se ganharmos, vamos jogar contra a Lufa-lufa!

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Camila. Ela simplesmente tinha que jogar. Será que ninguém percebia o quanto era empolgante saber que eles iriam ganhar da SONSERINA e logo depois iriam jogar contra a Lufa-lufa, a casa de Fernando Estevens? Iriam tomar a taça da copa das casas das mãos de Fernando Estevens, que, apesar de ter sido muito gentil e tudo mais, ainda era Fernando Estevens!

Ouviram o barulho de alguém entrando na ala hospitalar.

-Nossa Lily! Você está mais linda do que nunca hoje!-Disse Tiago, sorrindo de modo "sincero". Sincero até demais!

Camila podia jurar que Lily iria dizer: "Ah tá! Você finge que me ama e eu finjo que acredito!". Mas não era muito o estilo da ruiva dizer aquilo.

-Sai dessa Potter! Sai dessa e da minha frente, que eu tenho que ver a Mila!-Ela empurrou Tiago e apareceu na frente da amiga com uma bandeja, como podemos dizer... Apetitosa!

-Madame Pomfrey disse pra trazer-mos isso pra você!-Disse Rebeca, sorrindo.

-Obrigada meninas!

Como Camila pretendia comer, se ela não podia nem sentar? Grande coisa! O remédio que Madame Pomfrey lhe deu agiu de forma miraculosa. Ou melhor, agiu de forma mágica.

Ela sentou-se e deu um gole no suco de abóbora, antes de atacar um sanduíche.

-Bom, vamos te deixar sozinha!-Disse Lily.

-Como assim, "vamos"?-Perguntou Richard.

-Vamos sim! Gowel, ela precisa comer em paz, e não com um monte de parasitas que só falam de quadribol! E alguns parasitas que nem falam nada!-Disse ela, ao ver que Sirius e Tiago pegaram umas torradas com geléia.

Ela bateu na mão dos dois, quando eles iam pegar mais umas.

-Lily!

-Não sei se vocês se lembram, mas ela não comeu nada ontem! E desmaiou por causa disso! Se vocês quiserem contribuir para a falta de saúde dela, ótimo! Mas se forem comer alguma coisa daí, vai ter que ser pelas minhas costas!

-Ela está realmente irritada! –Disse Sirius, e se sentou na cama, sem pegar mais nada.

-Hoje mais do que o normal... O que você fez Pontas?-Perguntou Camila.

-Hey! Como você pode dizer que fui eu?

-Foi você?

-Fui, mas...

-Ela só fica assim quando você faz alguma coisa!

-Isso quer dizer que eu causo algum impacto nela?

-Claro!-Disse ela, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Pontas, meu amigo Pontas! Entenda! Nós causamos impacto mesmo sem querer!-Disse Sirius, jogando os cabelos grandes para trás.

Claro, os cabelos de Sirius eram grandes. Combinava muito com o jeito malandro dele. O malandro charmoso dele. Mas estavam maiores. Estavam na altura do pescoço. Não que fosse feio no ano anterior, mas agora estavam bem melhor que antes, aonde os cabelos chegavam apenas nas maçãs do rosto.

Camila nunca percebeu como era detalhista para reparar aquilo tudo.

Como podia, se Lily mesma reclamava que ela era uma alienada que não prestava atenção nem quando ela mesma cortava o cabelo?

Esquece.

-Não fuja do assunto. O que você fez?-Perguntou ela, que agora já havia acabado o sanduíche e partia para a fatia de bolo de limão.

-Eu simplesmente... A chamei pra sair e... Atirei o livro dela na lareira sem querer...

-Você enlouqueceu? Por acaso quer morrer?-Disse Camila, quase derrubando a bandeja de seu colo.

-Mas não foi por querer! Ela disse que não e eu insisti! Quando ela disse não pela segunda vez, bateu em mim com o livro!

-O que está fazendo Potter? Narrando como fez meu livro virar cinzas?-Disse Lily, sarcástica. Quando ela queria, ela conseguia!

-Você sabe que não foi por querer Lily!

-É Evans! Evans pra você!

-Qual o livro Lily?-Perguntou Camila.

-O que você me deu no ano passado, no natal!

-Pontas ridículo! Aquele livro era demais!-Camila jogou uma torrada nele. Sem geléia, claro.

-Até tu Mila?

Do nada, ela começou a rir. E, aos poucos, Sirius e Tiago também riam.

-O que é isso? Conspiração?-Perguntou Lily, aborrecida, por acharem graça numa coisa que não tinha graça de jeito nenhum. Bem, poderia ter graça no futuro, mas não agora. Ou melhor, só teria graça se no futuro Tiago e Lily se casassem. Isso significa que nunca teria graça.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?-Perguntou uma voz conhecida.

-Remo!-Disse Camila, animada e terminando seu suco de abóbora. Estava mais que satisfeita.

-Pelo que eu vejo, está ótima hein?

-Como não poderia estar? Fiquei sabendo que vou jogar contra a Sonserina e a Lufa-lufa, além do mais, tive um café da manhã ótimo, dormi muito bem, e ri um pouco.

-Riu com quê? Com a besteira que o estrupício do Pontas fez com o livro da Lily?-Disse ele, rindo. Só então Camila percebeu que alguém mais havia entrado com Remo na ala hospitalar.

-Carol?

-_Oui_?-Disse ela, finalmente aparecendo de trás de Remo.

Camila e Sirius se entreolharam e começaram novamente a rir, deixando todos sem saber o motivo.

-Cadê Mel?-Perguntou ela.

-Esperou pelo Gerard. –Informou a irmã.

-Ah! O Gerard! Não sei como Mel o agüenta!

-Ele não é tão insuportável assim... Só chato, egocêntrico, metido, e só um pouquinho insuportável!

-Você não existe Carol!-Disse Camila, rindo do que a irmã dissera.

Logo depois, Remo a olhou (Carol), e Camila podia jurar tinha o visto murmurar de modo que ninguém entendesse: "O que seria de mim se não existisse...".

* * *

Eu demorei pra postar...

Mas eu viajei agora no carnaval, além do mais, de que adianta postar uma fic pra ninguém ler?

Afinal, ninguém manda review ¬¬

Isso me deixa tããão empolgada pra continuar a escrever ¬¬

Beijos


	28. Cap26: Adivinhação

**Capítulo 26 – Adivinhação**

Ok! Havia acontecido alguma coisa! Tinha que ter acontecido! Assim que Camila saiu da ala hospitalar, o que demorou apenas dois dias, todos por quem passava a olhavam e sorriam. Simpáticos? Todos aqueles que falavam dela agora estavam... Simpáticos?

-Mila! –Gritou Gabriela Monsoi. A amiga simpática de Sandra Calbeux.

-Oi!-Disse ela, se virando.

Estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória.

-Muito tempo em que não falo com você!

-Pois é... Como está?

-Ah! Até que bem... Há muito tempo que briguei com a Sandra, você sabe não?-Disse Gabriela, ao perceber que Camila já ia saindo.

-Não... Não sabia...

-Então não nos falamos há realmente muito tempo!

As duas riram.

-Han... Gabriela, você sabe me dizer por que todos estão me olhando desse jeito?

-Você esteve sumida nesses dois dias... Aliás, onde esteve?

-Han... Longa história...

-Bom, eu não posso te dizer com certeza o porquê, mas eu vou dizer o que eu ouvi!

-Sem problemas!

-Foi o Sirius!

-Tá brincando, o que ele fez?

-Foi na aula do Dick! Aquele chato! Ele perguntou por você pro Sirius, como se você fosse namorada dele...

-Simplesmente odeio o Dick! Esse é o motivo por eu pegar, no mínimo, uma detenção por semana com ele!

-Pois bem, ele perguntou por você e o Sirius disse que não era da conta dele. Aí começou toda aquela história de me respeite e tal, mas aí o Sirius disse que ele não devia nada ao Dick pra falar da sua vida! E, novamente, o maldito do Dick disse que ele era seu namorado, portanto, sabia. Sirius se irritou e gritou que não era seu namorado, mas que era realmente uma pena que você tivesse mal gosto de escolher o Lestrange. Além de dizer que, se fosse seu namorado, todos já saberiam há muito tempo, e, com certeza, ele não te deixaria tão decepcionada como o Lestrange te deixava!

Camila ficou de boca aberta.

-Mentira que ele disse isso?

-Eu, sinceramente, achei uma ótima resposta pra aquela sacanagem que o Lestrange fez com você!

-Esqueci que toda a escola sabe... –Camila revirou os olhos.

-E além do mais, o que todo mundo te olha é por que ele disse que aquele corte na boca do Lestrange foi você quem fez... Aí garota!

-Sabe, a maioria das pessoas pensa que o Sirius só presta pra beijar... Mas ele às vezes pensa!

Gabriela riu.

-Seu sotaque está bem melhor, sabia?

-É, eu sei... Bem melhor, não?

-Com certeza! A propósito, você conhece a minha irmã?

-Carol Ludov? Ela é quinto ano, não?

-Sim, sim!-Camila sorriu. E de repente uma idéia lhe surgiu. Naquela ficha, do Dick, dizia que sua irmã tinha 17 anos. Nunca, Carol tinha 16. Fez 16 durante o ano letivo. Falhas escondidas.

-Você a viu por aí?-Perguntou Camila, depois de pensar em tudo aquilo.

-Ela está aqui em Hogwarts?

-Não sabia?

-Não!

Gabriela ficou bem alegre. Pelo visto, ela e sua irmã eram bem amigas em Beauxbatons.

Nesse momento, entram no salão comunal, os marotos. Camila não pensou duas vezes em puxar Sirius.

-Vem cá que eu quero falar com você!

Ele a seguiu para a escada do dormitório masculino. Depois que alguns alunos desceram, ele sentou em um dos degraus.

-Valeu mesmo por ter dito aquilo na sala do Dick!

-Quem te disse?

-Quem você acha? Gabriela!

-Ela nem é do nosso ano!

-E quem disse que as coisas que os marotos fazem ficam só no quarto ano da Grifinória? Sirius, todo o colégio já sabe!

-Claro! Somos magníficos!

-Eu tô falando sério! Nem vi, mas a cara do Lestrange deve ter ficado uma coisa de arrasado!

-E ficou mesmo! Principalmente depois que eu disse que ele era um fraco!

-Dessa daí eu não sei!

-Senta aqui que eu te conto tudo, ok?

Camila se sentou e começou a escutar.

(Flashback)

"_-Sr Black, será que o Sr. poderia me dizer onde a sua querida amiguinha Ludov está?_

_-Não vou dizer professor, pois é um assunto pessoal!_

_-Não sei se o Sr. sabe, mas não existe assunto pessoal para um professor..._

_-Ok, eu não ia dizer, mas se o Sr. insiste: Onde Mila está, não é da sua conta, nem da conta de ninguém!_

_-Olha lá como fala! Mais respeito com um professor! Se o Sr. não sabe nem mesmo onde está sua namoradinha, não desconte em mim!_

_Me levantei._

_-Ok! Esse recado vai pra todos vocês! Se alguém aqui acha que eu estou namorando a Mila, não estou, ela é só minha amiga e eu não faria tal crueldade com o meu fã-clube! Além do mais, se estivesse, eu não a decepcionaria como certo ex-namorado dela, que não sabia dar conta do recado! Incompetência, em minha opinião! Mas, não posso fazer nada se a minha AMIGA quis experimentar o sabor do perigo. E, aliás, se saiu muito bem nessa! Já que ela está morrendo de felicidade de ter se livrado de um traste como o Lestrange, e além de sua mão ter deixado uma pequena marca naquela boca nojenta, não é Lestrange? Não se pode negar, ela aprendeu comigo! Mas, minha única curiosidade Lestrange, é saber o que você disse aos seus amiguinhos sobre essa cicatriz... Disse que foi uma mordida da minha querida priminha foi?_

_Todos, sem exceção, começaram a rir. Menos Bellatrix, Lestrange e, é claro, Dick!_

_-Uma semana de detenção Sr. Black!-Foi o que ele disse. Mas valeu a pena. Você deveria ter visto a cara que o Lestrange ficou!"._

(Flashback)

-Você é demais Sirius!-Disse Camila, ao fim da história.

-É, eu sei!

Os dois começaram a rir.

-Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você!-Disse ela, abraçando o amigo.

-Nem eu!

-O que seria de você sem mim?

-Não, o que seria de você, sem esse Sirius Black aqui! Você nem viveria!

-Sirius... -Ela se soltou dele, apesar de estar rindo.

-É, eu também não sei o que seria de mim sem você!-Disse ele, a abraçando de novo.

-Ai! Que cena mais comovente! Os dois amiguinhos se abraçando! –Disse Tiago, encostando-se à parede que cercava a escada, com as mãos no rosto, como se chorasse.

Sirius e Camila se soltaram, mas começaram a rir.

-O que é isso Pontas? Também quer um abraço?-Perguntou ela, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Quero... –Disse ele, estendendo os braços e com um sorriso maroto, como se visse que iria se aproveitar da situação.

-Então pede pra Lily!-Disse ela, dando umas tapinhas leves no rosto dele.

-Já pedi, mas ela não quis...

-Provavelmente mais da metade da massa feminina desse colégio lhe daria muito mais que um abraço.

-Que pena. Porque eu queria um abraço seu!

Camila começou a rir.

-Que pena não?-Ela cedeu. Deu um abraço no maroto.

Não demorou muito tempo para ele tentar beija-la e ela se soltar dele, apesar dele não deixar, segurando-a pela cintura.

-Se você está achando mesmo que eu vou ser mais uma, está muito enganado meu querido Pontas!-Ela bufou e virou o rosto. Com um pouco de esforço conseguiu se soltar dele.

-Hunf...

-Eu tenho cara de troféu?-Perguntou ela, logo depois que se sentou de novo do lado de Sirius, como se o maroto fosse a proteger do amigo.

-Claro que não!-Defendeu-se Tiago.

Sirius, por algum motivo, começou a rir histericamente.

-Você tem que aprender a ser sutil Pontas!

Camila o olhou com um olhar repreensivo.

-Pra ser bem sincera, as outras podem querer ser mais umas na lista de vocês, mas não eu. E nem a Lily!-Acrescentou ela ao olhar Tiago.

-Uma vez só não faz mal!-Disse Tiago, passando a mão nos cabelos, assanhando-os.

-Camila Ludov nunca é mais uma. É única!-Disse ela, sorrindo tranqüila.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Fernando!-Disse ela. Havia acabado de sair do salão comunal da Grifinória com as meninas.

-Mila!

-Bem que você disse que apareceria!-Camila sorria.

-E eu ia deixar você esperando?

Ela sorriu envergonhada, corando um pouco.

-Ahn... Bom, essa é Carol. Minha irmã!

Carol deu uns passos à frente para que o lufa-lufano a visse.

-Tão linda quanto a irmã, com certeza!

Camila corara novamente.

-Desculpe Fernando, mas minha aula vai começar dentro de instantes e tenho que ir!-Disse Carol, percebendo o que tinha acontecido com a irmã.

Ela saiu em questão de segundos puxando Mel consigo.

-Tempo que não nos falamos não?-Perguntou Rebeca, sorrindo para o amigo. Afinal, ainda eram amigos.

-Ah sim! Vocês somem! Aliás, Mila, esses dias você sumiu.

-Bom... Longa história. -Disse ela, desviando o olhar dele.

-Ok.

-Bom Fernando, nós temos que ir! Eu e Rebeca temos aula de Runas antigas. -Disse Lily, puxando Rebeca, assim como Carol fez com Mel.

-Você tem aula de quê agora?

-Adivinhação. Você também, não?

-Ah sim! Vamos juntos?

-Claro!-Ela sorriu novamente.

Caminharam um pouco e, infelizmente, depararam-se com os alunos da sonserina entrando nos jardins. Provavelmente teriam aula de Herbologia.

Camila não pôde deixar de perceber que Bellatrix estava agarrada ao pescoço de Rodolfo, de mãos dadas.

-Já com outro Ludov?-Provocou Bellatrix.

-Não é da sua conta Black!-Disse Fernando.

-Creio que não falei com você Estevens!-Disse ela, com um veneno na voz.

-E creio que você deveria estar dando uns amassos no Lestrange em vez de se preocupar com a minha vida Black!-Disse Camila, sem a olhar e continuando a andar.

-Sei que não é da sua conta, mas era o que eu estava fazendo!

-Pois volte a fazer. Só cuidado para não entrar dois e sair três, porque eu teria pena da criança!

Rodolfo permanecia calado. Merlim, como era covarde!

Ela e Fernando saíram dali o mais rápido que puderam.

-Não sei como o agüentou todo esse tempo, Mila!

-Nem eu!

Haviam chegado à torre da professora Mayane Irwin, de adivinhação.

Entraram na sala e sentaram-se na mesinha juntos. Não havia quase ninguém na sala, apenas a professora. Sentada na cadeira de costas alta, porém era tão alta que o topo de sua cabeça ainda aparecia por trás. Pálida, com cabelos extremamente desgrenhados e cor de rato, e olhos saltados para fora, dando a impressão que se assustava com qualquer coisa. As mãos ossudas mexiam em alguns livros.

-Meus queridos, chegaram cedo. -Disse ela, se levantando e aproximando-se deles.

Camila não gostava muito da professora, apesar dela ter, realmente, surtos e predizer o futuro.

-Será que posso ver alguma coisa pra vocês?-Perguntou novamente ela.

Aquilo irritava Camila. Ela era professora de adivinhação ou uma cigana de parque de diversões?

A professora Irwin olhou para Camila, e disse:

-Não preciso ler nenhuma mão ou consultar bolas de cristal para saber que há um futuro bom pra você. Porém, você precisará se esforçar e abrir os olhos para enxergar algo que já está diante de você há muito tempo.

Camila se assustou. O que aquilo queria dizer, realmente?

* * *

Sorry, com pressa.

Se demorei, foi mals. Mas a culpa não é minha se ninguém mais lê essa fic. Nem dá mais vontade de escrever!

Vou indo, se alguém ainda vem aqui e lê, não esqueça de deixar review, por favor.

Beijos :


	29. Cap27: Sexto ano

**Capítulo 27 - Sexto ano**

E o ano correu bem. Bem demais. E o ano seguinte também. Quem poderia esperar que no sexto ano tudo mudasse?

A ameaça de um Lord das Trevas chamado Voldemort crescia. Ataques a bruxos e trouxas ocorriam por todo o país, para não falar por todo o mundo. Comensais da morte surgiam do nada e devastavam com a vida de qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho. Tudo o que se via era pânico, medo, caos e a marca negra que brilhava no céu.

Camila e Carol quase não iam para a França, e sim, passavam as férias na casa dos avós, no Brasil. O Sr Ludov estava completamente preocupado que sua família se machucasse. Sim, toda a família. Ele e a Sra Ludov desistiram da separação, mas as meninas achavam que era o medo da morte que os fez mudar de idéia.

Mas as idas para o Brasil eram até boas. Por vezes os marotos também iam.

Por falar nos marotos, a amizade sempre crescia cada vez mais, já que agora Carol e Remo estavam tão amigos que se um estivesse em um canto, com certeza o outro também estaria. Assim como Camila e Sirius. Devia ser os genes da família.

Por falar na amizade, Tiago estava ficando insuportável quando se tratava de Lílian Evans. Cada vez que a via, que sabia que ela apareceria, passava a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os e se preparava para chamá-la para sair. Já era costume ouvir "Lily, vamos sair! Você não vai se arrepender!", e a resposta, "Esqueça Potter, e é Evans pra você!".

Por falar em sair, Pettigrew havia arranjado uma namorada, e segundo os marotos, "O pobre Pedrinho é o único que consegue ser maroto e se prender a alguém!". Mas Camila ainda não via onde o arrogante do Pedro Pettigrew poderia ser pobrezinho e ser um exemplo de maroto. Só via que a louca que estava saindo com ele não era muito melhor.

Por falar em louca, Camila se achava assim, e culpava sua burrice de quarto ano por ter namorado Rodolfo Lestrange. Ele e Bellatrix estavam juntos desde o quarto ano, e depois de uma briga muito feia, onde Bellatrix saiu com tentáculos saindo do rosto e Camila com manchas verdes e roxas por todo o corpo, Camila Ludov e Bellatrix Black são mil vezes mais inimigas que nunca. Inimigas declaradas.

Rebeca e Gerard começaram a namorar no ano anterior (quinto). Era óbvio que Camila detestara a idéia, não por ciúmes da amiga e muito menos de Gerard, mas por ainda não gostar dele.

E por falar nisso, Camila estava sozinha. Desde o quarto ano. O quinto ano inteiro Fernando Estevens se mostrou um grande amigo, mas se afastaram assim que ele pediu (de novo, para variar) para sair com ela. Será que era muito difícil para ele entender que ela não o queria, droga?

Já Sirius, ainda sairia com qualquer rabo de saia que se metesse em seu caminho se não fosse por um porém: a pior notícia de todos os tempos, agora ele decidiu que estava realmente apaixonado e que namoraria sério! Sim, Sirius Black estava quase namorando sério com uma garota! Impossível? Sim, mas ele dizia estar perdidamente apaixonado pela primeira vez na vida. E o pior: Camila odiava isso! Odiava de ódio mesmo! Não por que a garota fosse Gabriela Monsoi. Ela era incrivelmente simpática e uma grande amiga quando se precisava dela, mas algo consumia Camila toda vez que via os dois juntos, ou quando ele olhava para ela. Ou quando ele simplesmente tocava no nome dela. E Camila sempre prendia a respiração quando o amigo pronunciava qualquer palavra que simplesmente começasse com "G".

Incompreensível! Sirius cortara o cabelo por causa de "Gabi"! Cortara sim! Os cabelos do maroto que lhe davam um charme incontestável foram cortados. Bom, não tão curto, mas sim curtos. Quando eles batiam nos ombros de Sirius, dava a impressão de que ele sempre havia acabado de pentear o cabelo, e que, de alguma forma, aqueles cabelos lisos e negros como ébano nasceram para encantar qualquer uma. Mas agora, com os cabelos curtos, os olhos ganharam mais destaque. Sinceramente, Camila odiou aquilo. Odiou porque Sirius estava mais bonito, e porque a idéia não foi dela. Sério! Ele sempre fora bonito, mas agora... Uma idéia que não foi de Camila o deixara mais bonito ainda! Que raiva!

O mais impressionante foi que "Gabi" agora estava de implicância com Camila. Sirius não podia falar nada com Camila, aos segredos, que ela já olhava de lado e puxava Sirius para um beijo.

Quem dera que Gabriela Monsoi ainda fosse a garotinha tímida de quando entrou no colégio!

xxxxxxxxxx

-Si... Será que eu posso falar com você ali no canto?

"_Si_! _Si_! Isso é o cúmulo! Chamar Sirius Black de _Si_!", pensou Camila, que estava conversando com Sirius. Mais chato ainda é que o sotaque francês de Gabriela voltou. Só porque Sirius decidiu que adorava sotaque francês!

-Claro Gabi!-Disse ele com um sorriso maroto.

"E ele ainda se faz de sonso! E eu que achava que conhecia Sirius Black!"

-Ahn... Lily, agora é aula de quê?-Perguntou Camila, desviando os pensamentos do novo casal. Sim, novo. Já que chegaram a Hoggy para o sexto ano a uma semana e eles começaram a namorar... No vagão do expresso há uma semana atrás? Essa era a esperança de Camila, que fosse mais um namoro de uma semana do amigo.

-Poções... Slughorn...

-Pelo menos agora eu não preciso agüentar o Dick me dizendo como preparar poções!-Reclamou ela, afundando-se na poltrona.

-Agora você tem que agüentá-lo te dando ordens de como fazer feitiços mudos perfeitamente!-Disse Rebeca.

-Nem me lembre! Eu adorava aulas de Defesa contra as artes das trevas, agora tenho que agüentar o Dick lá! O que deu na cabeça de Dumbledore de tirar o Dick de poções e colocá-lo em Defesa?

-E quem sabe? Eu só sei que vamos acabar nos atrasando!-Disse Lily, levantando-se com a bolsa, até que Tiago apareceu pelas escadas do dormitório masculino.

-Lily!-Disse ele, o rosto se iluminando ao ver a ruiva. Um sorriso misto de maroto com divertido havia se instalado em seu rosto.

-É Evans, Potter! E não, você não pode levar as minhas coisas!-Disse ela, fria, saindo do salão comunal quase correndo, seguida das amigas.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Atrasadas não Lily? Com certeza!-Murmurou Camila, num misto de divertimento com reprovação. Haviam sido as primeiras a chegar.

-Evans!-Disse o professor Slughorn, baixinho e metido.

-Professor. Qual a poção de hoje?

-Ah! Garota ansiosa por sabedoria, sim! É isso que gosto em você Evans! Seu amor pelo conhecimento! Ainda digo que deveria ter caído na sonserina, sim, deveria... –Disse Slughorn, que adorava ter seus favoritos por perto.

-Desculpe professor, mas não vou tomar isso como um elogio!-Lily sempre ficava chateada quando Slughorn a tratava como uma favorita, e mais ainda quando ele dizia que ela deveria ser da sonserina!

-Deveria, minha querida, deveria...

-O Sr. não respondeu. Qual a poção de hoje?

-Ah! Sim, já vou colocar no quadro. Você e suas amigas já podem começar...

E foi isso que fizeram. Assim que ele colocou no quadro uma poção incrivelmente difícil (para Camila e para Rebeca, não para Lily), elas começaram imediatamente. Bom, Lily começou imediatamente, as outras começaram a _enrolar_ imediatamente.

Em pouco tempo os alunos foram chegando. Quando a verdadeira aula já havia começado, é que Sirius chegou, junto com os outros marotos.

-Srs. Black, Potter, Lupin e Pettigrew! A aula já começou há vinte minutos! Mais um atraso desses e estão fora, entenderam? -Disse Slughorn, severo, porém, com um sorriso. Ele adorava os marotos.

-Ok professor!-Sirius se sentou ao lado de Camila.

-Desculpa a Gabi... O que a gente tava falando naquela hora?

-É esse o efeito que Gabriela Monsoi causa nos garotos?-Perguntou ela, com um leve sorriso cínico.

-Você não iria querer saber qual o efeito que ela causa...

-Tem razão...

-Ah! A Ga...

-Eu já sei Sirius! "Ah! A Gabi... Ela é incrível... A melhor garota com quem já saí!". -Disse ela, o interrompendo e o imitando sarcasticamente.

-Eu achei que vocês fossem amigas!-Disse ele.

-Mas nós somos amigas!-Disse Camila, morrendo de raiva e falando estupidamente, bateu a mão na mesa e derramou alguns pingos da sua poção na mesa.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho Sirius... -Disse ela se acalmando. Lily havia acabado de colocar sua poção num frasco e ido levar ao professor. Camila não exitou em colocar um pouco da poção de Lily no seu frasco e em seguida levar ao professor.

-Muito bem Srta Ludov. Está melhorando... Uma poção não tão perfeita como a da Srta Evans, mas bem melhor que a sua da semana passada...

"Não tão boa quanto à da Lily? É a da Lily!", pensou ela, prendendo uma risadinha.

Quando voltaram para a mesa, para pegar as coisas, Camila não olhou para Sirius. Apenas limpou seu caldeirão cheio, com a poção intocada e pegou sua bolsa para sair.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Mila, eu te conheço, como você conseguiu fazer aquela poção?

-Bom, fazer eu fiz, mas... A que eu entreguei foi a sua, e não a minha!

-Você pegou da minha?

-Foi...

Lily não reclamou. Ultimamente ela guardava suas forças para reclamar com Tiago.

-E o Slughorn ainda disse que a sua não estava tão boa como a minha...

-Pra você ver que ele é um babão de quinta!

-Disso eu já sabia... Eu só quero ver quando ele descobrir que as poções são iguais!

-Ele não descobre! Quem te disse que ele verifica a sua poção?-Disse Camila, sorrindo meigamente para a amiga.

-Como você tem tanta certeza? Meteoro Chinês!-Disse Lily. Haviam chegado à frente do salão comunal para deixar as coisas. Ao ouvir a senha, a mulher gorda girou, dando passagem para elas.

-Por que eu já entrei na sala do Slughorn no ano passado lembra?

-Isso não implica em nada...

-Mas ele estava lá dentro. Estava vendo as poções e descartou a sua como perfeita!

Lily pensou, com certeza, em retrucar, mas pensando melhor, percebeu que deveria mesmo ser verdade.

Subiram e pegaram as coisas para a aula de herbologia.

-O que deu em você pra falar com o Sirius daquele jeito?-Perguntou Lily.

-Ele estava falando...

-... Da Gabriela?-Perguntou a amiga ruiva.

Mas antes que Camila pudesse responder que sim, uma voz francesa disse:

-De moi?

-Oi Gabriela!-Disse Lily, sendo simpática enquanto Camila olhava para outro lado.

-Oi... Aconteceu alguma coisa Mila?

-Oh! Não! Gabriela... Ou melhor, Gabi... Daqui a pouco o Sirius estará aqui e tenho certeza que ele vai estar te procurando!-Disse Camila, sorrindo para Gabriela Monsoi.

-Oh! Obrigada Mila! Vou esperar sim, claro! Oh! O _Si_ é tão romântico!

-Claro! Com todo mundo! Por que não pergunta pra Michelle Scorps? Ele estava falando com ela hoje, antes de entrar na aula!

-O quê?-A loira parecia espantada.

-Mas estavam só falando... Claro que ela não queria nada com ele... Aquele beijo na bochecha foi só uma despedida, não foi Lily? Tenho certeza de que foi!

Gabriela ficou vermelha de raiva.

-Ora, mas o Sirius... -Ela saiu pisando fundo e morrendo de raiva.

-Por que você fez isso?-Perguntou Lily, aparentemente com raiva.

-Fiz o quê?-Camila sorria.

-Isso com a coitada da Gabriela! Ela é legal!

-Eu sei que ela é legal! Mas ela seria mais legal longe do Sirius!

-Isso é ciúme?-Lily sorria marotamente. Sim, ela havia aprendido a sorrir desse jeito. Também, pudera, depois de ter que encontrar com Tiago com esse sorriso tantas vezes. Camila já achava que Lily usava aquele sorriso (diga-se de passagem, totalmente "Sirius") sem querer.

-Claro que não! Lily! Tenha dó! Só que eu não suporto mais esses dois juntos!

-Ainda colocou uma tal de Michelle Scorps na história!

-Vem cá, você já ouviu falar de alguma Michelle Scorps em Hoggy?

-Na verdade... Não... -Lily parecia um pouco confusa.

-Não há nenhuma! E o Sirius não vai dizer nada a ela que não há porque ele mesmo não lembra nomes...

-Ridículo! Mas... Ele estava falando com alguma garota hoje, antes da aula?

-Não que eu tenha visto...

xxxxxxxxxx

Noite de lua cheia. Os marotos sumiram. Camila estava na janela, pronta para ver qualquer coisa dos marotos.

Sentia pena de Remo. O amava. Claro, como amiga, mas não podia deixar de sentir pena. Ter um destino tão triste assim era extremamente cruel pra alguém como ele, tão cheio de vida.

Decidiu que não iria mais esperar.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Sirius... O que foi entre você e a Gabi?-Perguntou Tiago. Estavam em baixo da capa de invisibilidade dele.

-Ela falou de alguma Mi... Mi alguma coisa...

-Mila?-Perguntou Remo.

-Se fosse a Mila, é claro que eu me lembrava!-Respondeu ele, soltando um risinho divertido e abafado.

-Falando nela... Ela não está muito bem esses dias, não é?-Perguntou Tiago, novamente.

-Como assim?

-Ela está estranha...

-Camila Ludov? Estranha? Você só pode estar de brincadeira!-Disse Sirius, sorrindo marotamente.

-Será que ela está na janela de novo?-Perguntou Remo, olhando em direção a um dos pontos de luz amarela de uma das torres do castelo.

-Não, ela está aqui! Não acredito! Eu sempre digo a ela para não vir!-Sirius disse irritadíssimo. Saiu de baixo da capa e transformou-se em um cachorro. Um enorme e peludo cachorro negro, com os olhos cor âmbar. Correu pelos jardins, que no lugar em que estavam, mais pareciam grandes campos. Corria atrás de um vulto.

-Eu disse para você não vir! Eu disse para nunca vir!-Ele havia se transformado novamente em humano. Estava diante de uma raposa. Linda, avermelhada e grande, com os olhos expressivos e tão negros e tão brilhantes que chegavam a ser duas janelas para o nada, que em pouco tempo se transformou em humano também. Transformou-se em Camila.

-Você achava mesmo que eu ia ficar dentro daquele castelo? Eu cansei de ser a protegidinha, Sirius! Eu não sou assim!

-Quando eu concordei em te ensinar animagia, você prometeu que não viria com a gente!-Gritou ele, com raiva.

-Eu não sou uma bonequinha de porcelana Sirius! E achei que, acima de todos, você era o que mais sabia disso!

-Eu sei disso! Mas será que você não entende que é perigoso?

Os dois gritavam um com o outro e se encaravam.

-Eu sei que é perigoso! Mas se você quer mesmo saber, eu não ia com vocês! E mesmo que fosse, eu só gostaria de ser útil!

Aquilo desarmou o maroto.

-Eu só não quero que uma das pessoas que realmente importam pra mim se machuque!

Aquilo a desarmou.

-O que houve?-Perguntou Tiago, que chegara ali agora.

Mas Sirius e Camila ainda se encaravam.

-Melhor vocês irem logo. Daqui a pouco a lua aparece! -Disse Sirius, ainda encarando a amiga.

-Sem você?-Perguntou Remo, que olhava de Camila para o maroto, do maroto para ela.

-Daqui a pouco eu vou!

Passaram algum tempo pensando se realmente deviam ou não ir, mas pouco tempo depois saíram, sem Sirius, nem Camila.

-Eu só não quero te perder!-Ele abraçou a amiga, que retribuiu o abraço o mais forte que pôde.

-Você nunca vai me perder! Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado! Me desculpa! Eu sei que eu não deveria ter vindo! Mas eu não agüento mais ficar dentro daquele castelo sem fazer nada! Vendo vocês saírem para se divertir...

-Com certeza você não está perdendo nenhuma diversão!

Ela riu.

-Mas, e agora? Eu não posso simplesmente voltar pro castelo!

-Mila... –Disse ele, como se a repreendesse.

-Falo sério! Quando eu saí, ainda dava, mas agora Filch já deve estar patrulhando os corredores!

-Então você fica aqui, ok?

-Ok. -E ao dizer isso ele se transformou em um cachorro, apoiou-se nas patas de trás e deu uma lambida no rosto dela.

-Sirius... Isso é nojento!-Disse ela rindo. Ele deu um latido. Ela se transformou também e o seguiu até atrás da cabana de Hagrid.

E assim, ele foi. Mas Camila não estava mais chateada. Apesar de estar namorando com "Gabi", ela sabia que ele ainda faria tudo pela amizade dos dois.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Eu não disse que ela ficava linda dormindo? -Camila acordou com aquela voz marota um pouco a sua frente. Espreguiçou-se calmamente e abriu os olhos junto com um sorriso meigo. Sirius e os outros marotos estavam ali, e deveria ser mais ou menos quatro horas da manhã. Sirius estava ajoelhado de frente para ela, do seu lado Tiago e Remo sentado afastado de todos.

-Se você diz isso de mim, o que diria de "Gabi"? -Disse ela, mas com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

-Eu já vi Gabi dormindo... E posso garantir que você é mais bonita! -Camila não sabia o que dizer. Se agradecia o elogio ou se perguntava como ele vira Gabi dormindo. Se decidiu pelas duas:

-Obrigada Sirius, mas... Como viu Gabriela dormir?

-Você não gostaria de saber Mila... Mas é melhor nós voltarmos agora! -Disse ele, se levantando e olhando para a entrada do castelo pelos jardins, como se verificasse se precisaria da capa.

Camila estranhou um pouco e lançou um olhar angustiado (que poderia muito bem ser disfarçado como um olhar preocupado) para Remo. Este olhava para Sirius, como se não acreditasse no que ouvira.

-Tudo bem Remo? -Perguntou ela, agora realmente estranhando ele estar tão quieto.

-Tudo... Tudo sim... -Respondeu ele.

-Vamos, eu preciso da minha cama!-Disse Tiago, se levantando e vestindo a capa.

Fim do capítulo

* * *

capítulo sem graça, eu achei. Meio dramático demais.

Sorry se demorei DEMAIS (eu sei que foi realmente DEMAIS) pra postar, mas meu pc tava quebrado.


	30. Cap28: Atrás dos olhos teus

**Capítulo 28 – Atrás dos olhos teus**

-Não acredito que já passou todo esse tempo!

-Por que o espanto Carol?

-Ora Remo! Pra mim o tempo passou voando! Não faz tanto tempo assim que eu cheguei!

-Um ano e poucos meses...

-Você já parou pra pensar no que aconteceu nesse tempo?

-Hum... -Fez Remo. Por um momento quis apenas sentir a brisa batendo em seu rosto. Ele e Carol estavam sentados em baixo de um grande carvalho no jardim, enquanto Sirius, Tiago e Pedro cumpriam uma detenção por terem enfeitiçado o Snape e Camila, Rebeca, Lily e Mel estavam em Hogsmead.

-Incrível não é? Aqui em Hogwarts é tão diferente de Beauxbatons e mil vezes melhor!

-Você gostou mesmo daqui não foi?

-Amei esse colégio! Aqui eu me encontrei!-Ela o olhou e sorriu. Logo depois sua atenção foi atraída para o lago.

-Por que a Mila tá aqui...?-Perguntou ele, a olhando pelo canto dos olhos.

-Não! Aqui eu descobri em quem eu realmente posso confiar! Como você!

-Como eu?

-Remo! Não me diga que você não percebeu que desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts nós sempre estivemos juntos!

-Claro que percebi! Você sabe que pode confiar em mim!

-Você é um amigo incrível! Incrível mesmo!

-Eu nunca achei que conseguisse ter uma melhor amiga como a Mila é pro Sirius!

-Eles sempre me espantaram, sabia?

-O quê?

-A amizade dos dois! Afinal, quando Sirius foi lá pra casa, em Paris, ele dava em cima de qualquer ser feminino que passasse na sua frente, ou quem sabe passasse do seu lado, mas com a Mila é só amizade mesmo! Não me parece muito o estilo dele ter uma amiga como ela!

-E o pior é que não é! Quando a Mila começou mesmo a falar com a gente, eu podia apostar e tinha certeza que ganhava que o Sirius ia pedir pra sair com ela. Mas eu acho que o fato da Mila ter começado a falar mesmo com ele e com o Tiago quando eles foram invadir a sala da professora McGonagall, e ela se ofereceu pra ir junto, mexeu com ele.

-Mila sempre foi meio revoltada!

-Diferente de você!

-Remo, você sabe que eu sou adotada. Isso com certeza devem influir na personalidade de alguém não?

-Provavelmente. Por que você não foi pra Hogsmead hoje hein?

-É... Não estava com vontade...

Remo a olhou como se duvidasse e ela continuou rindo:

-Sério. E você, por que não foi?

Ele não podia dizer que não iria porque essa noite seria lua cheia novamente. Não podia dizer isso pra ela!

-Hum... Prometi aos marotos que estaria aqui!

-Ah... Sei... Vão fazer alguma coisa depois é?-Perguntou ela, encarando-o com seus olhos azuis.

-Bom... Sim...

Ela disse algum como um "ahn..." conformado.

-Tiago me contou uma vez de uma Roxane Niparts... Não sabia que você era que nem eles Remo!

-Eu não sou como eles! Eles se aproveitam das garotas! E eu só saio com as pessoas que eu realmente gosto! Eu estava querendo namorar a Amélia, mas aí a Roxane apareceu... E embaralhou minha vida inteira! Foi melhor ainda porque eu descobri que não gostava de nenhuma das duas na realidade.

-Eu não acho que os meninos se aproveitam das garotas. -Disse Carol, tranquilamente enquanto prendia o cabelo.

-Tá louca?-Perguntou ele, rindo, ao escutar aquilo.

-Nada disso! Eu acho que elas que se aproveitam deles! Elas que se sentem orgulhosas de dizer que já saíram com algum dos marotos, não eles que saíram com mais uma garota.

Remo pensou por um instante, e depois começou a rir, seguido por ela.

-Eu acho que, no fundo, você tem razão!

-Obrigada!

-Não agradeça. Você sempre tem razão!

_Tudo pode estar melhor do que eu quis_

_Mas sempre surge algo pra estragar_

_Se tenho que ir, não dá pra impedir_

-Remo, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro que pode! Não precisa pedir.

-Você, na realidade, não gosta de namorar não é?

-O que você quer dizer com isso?-Perguntou ele, se virando para ela que não fez o mesmo. Continuou olhando o céu, só que agora com um leve sorriso no rosto.

-Eu quero dizer que, se você realmente quisesse namorar Amélia Bones, você teria namorado.

Ele continuou sem entender, e quando ela percebeu isso, virou-se para ele e disse sorrindo:

-Eu sei de tudo Remo. Amélia me disse e eu tenho certeza de que foi isso que realmente aconteceu.

E a expressão dele se tornou límpida como água. Não havia dúvidas. E ela continuou.

-Amélia me disse que depois daquele... Baile... Ela queria realmente alguma coisa com você e, o que não é muito comum, ela pediu pra namorar com você no dia seguinte. Você ficou retardando a resposta.

-Sim, mas...

Ela o interrompeu:

-Só posso supor que você deu uns... Como se diz? Sim, deu uns amassos em Roxane propositalmente, para Amélia te deixar, não foi?

-Por que toda essa investigação na minha vida?

De repente, ela corou.

-Não, bom, é que eu...

-Se você quer mesmo saber, é verdade mesmo, eu gostava da Amélia, mas eu não queria namorá-la. Por isso a Roxy... Mas, responde...

Ela o olhou dentro dos olhos e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas logo em seguida fechou e desviou o olhar dele.

-Carol... Por favor... -Ele tocou em seu rosto, forçando-a a olhá-lo.

Ela corou mais um pouco.

-_Dieu_! Isso não é coisa que se pergunte a mim... –Reclamou ela, virando novamente o rosto para o lago.

-Nesse tempo eu aprendi isso... E aprendi a ver a resposta nos seus olhos...

_Se eu já tentei_

_Eu não sei se isso pode se chamar azar_

_Então, diga o que é_

_Diga de que serve o mundo sem você?_

_O céu sem estrelas_

_Nada, inútil é viver._

Ele se aproximou dela. Não foi uma coisa rápida, ao contrário. Ele tocava no rosto dela suavemente, e o aproximava aos poucos do seu. Por sua vez, ela fechou os olhos e apenas sentia o cheiro do perfume dele. A poucos centímetros de distância, eles ficaram parados, sentindo a respiração um do outro, como se pensassem na melhor forma de demonstrar tudo o que estavam sentindo naquele momento. Queria mostrar tudo o que sentiam. O jardim vazio cedia toda a atenção para os dois embaixo do carvalho. Sem perceber, Carol começou a acariciar o pescoço dele e ele sentiu sua mão escorregar pela cintura dela. Duravam séculos. Poderiam durar séculos. Não se importariam se estivessem um com o outro. Quando finalmente os lábios se tocaram delicadamente, ela se afastou.

-Eu não vou...

Ele não respondeu, apenas a olhava como se a visse pela última vez.

-Eu não posso...

-Carol, nós...

-Não tem nós Remo... Se nós nos beijássemos agora, não iria passar de um beijo.

-Seria mil vezes mais importante que um beijo. Seria um começo!

-Deveria ser um começo! Mas o começo de quê? Provavelmente você iria fugir como fez com Amélia. Eu não quero isso Remo! Não quero que você fuja de mim!

-Já faz muito tempo a minha história com a Amélia! E eu nunca fugiria de você!

-Eu sei que fugiria! Você foge de qualquer pessoa que se aproxima de você! Eu já vi isso...

-... Esse tempo...

-Ele foi suficiente apenas para ver o Remo Lupin que eu vejo agora. O que eu sinto por ele agora. Mas nem todo o tempo do mundo vai ser possível para te conhecer de verdade.

-Você nunca gostaria de me conhecer por completo!

-Por que não tenta? -Disse ela, virando o rosto dele para ela do mesmo jeito que ele fez.

-Você ficaria com medo de mim...

Ela estranhou. Com certeza ele não tinha noção do que havia dito naquele momento.

-O que você...?

-Carol, eu juro, eu gosto muito de você! Nesse tempo, nós nos aproximamos demais, e isso só fez aumentar o que eu já sentia por você, mas eu acho que é melhor nós...

-Não me venha com essa história de nós nos afastarmos! -Os olhos dela começavam a ficar mareados de lágrimas.

-Mas...

-Vai falar ou não?

Ele já tinha percebido. Ela não tem, e nunca teria a força da irmã. Ela se fazia de forte, mas na verdade, não era.

-Carol, entenda...

-Eu cheguei realmente a acreditar quando você disse que gostava de mim!

-Eu amo você!

-Cale a boca! Você não sabe o que é amar!

-Tanto sei que estou dizendo isso agora! É pro seu bem!

-E quem disse que o meu bem é isso? Eu decido o que é bom pra mim, ok?

-Não, não é!

-Remo, por favor!-Pediu ela, como se fosse sua última súplica.

-Carol, eu... Eu sou um... Lob... -Ele não pôde nem terminar a frase. Ela soltou um gritinho baixo e levou a mão à boca. Via-se nos olhos dela que ela estava apavorada só com a idéia.

Ele não pensou duas vezes. Remo Lupin não demorou a se levantar e a caminhar de volta para o castelo, deixando-a sozinha lá, chorando.

_Quando o teu sonho chegar (teu sonho chegar)_

_Todo sonho bom que você tiver (bom que você tiver)_

_Saiba que serei eu que estarei projetando_

_Atrás dos olhos teus._

-Carol! Carol o que houve?

Ela não se importava com mais nada.

-Me deixa Gerard!-Berrou ela.

-Foi aquele Lupin, que estava aqui com você?

-Não te interessa!

-Carol, se...

-Não finja que se importa comigo Gerard! Você só está aqui para depois dizer ao meu pai que eu estou chorando!

Ele ficou com uma expressão impenetrável no rosto.

-Não...

-Não importa o que você diga, eu sei que é isso!-Ela se levantou com raiva desviando-se do loiro e correndo para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Sinceramente, esperava que Remo estivesse lá.

Chegou correndo, passando por vários alunos espantados com a reação da garota.

-O que houve querida? -Perguntou a mulher gorda, sendo simpática.

Carol não respondeu, apenas murmurou a senha. A mulher gorda não fez objeções e girou para dar passagem a ela, que apenas entrou em passos tímidos.

Os olhares se encontraram. Os olhos castanhos dele, próximos à janela, e os azuis dela, molhados de lágrimas. Não pôde fazer mais nada. Carol Ludov correu para os braços de Remo Lupin.

-Eu juro Remo! Eu não me importo!

-Mas eu sim! Eu vi! Você ficou com medo!

-Posso até ter medo, mas me dá mais medo te perder! Não quero que você escorregue das minhas mãos!

Ele enxugou suas lágrimas, dizendo:

-Não, Carol, por favor, não chora! Eu estou aqui com você, não estou?

Ela ficou calada, deixando suas lágrimas cessarem aos poucos, quando ele continuou:

-Eu só não quero que você se machuque! Eu te amo demais pra te perder!

_Diga de que serve o mundo sem você?_

_O céu sem estrelas_

_Nada, inútil é viver_

-Você nunca vai me perder! Nunca!-Ela o abraçou.

Foi instantâneo. Foi instintivo. Não demoraram. Os lábios dos dois estavam ávidos pelo outro. Não adiantava esperar. Aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Pouco importava que todos estivessem vendo tudo desde que ela entrou na torre. Nada importava!

_Diga de que serve o mundo sem você_

_O céu sem estrelas_

_Nada, inútil é viver, viver_

_Viver, viver... Atrás dos olhos teus._

-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui!-Uma voz conhecida chamou sua atenção.

-Sirius, cala a boca!-Disse uma voz feminina.

-Mila! É sua irmã! Você vai deixar ela ser molestada por esse garotinho malvado?

Realmente, não se importavam. Os dois ainda se beijavam avidamente.

-E daí que é minha irmã? Isso daí já tava pra acontecer a _muito_ tempo!

-Pra ser bem sincero, eu já estava achando que o Aluado era um caso perdido dos marotos depois de Amélia Bones!-Disse Tiago.

-Vocês não poderiam ser menos barulhentos não? -Remo dissera aquilo. Haviam acabado o beijo por um instante, mas ainda se encaravam. Felicidade brotava dos seus olhos.

-Por que pararam? Falta de ar?-Perguntou Tiago, irônico.

-Relaxa Pontas! Pode até ser falta de ar, mas com falta de beijo Carol não fica!-Completou Sirius sorrindo marotamente-Ele é nosso aprendiz! Será que depois de tanto tempo perdido ele não aprendeu nada?

-É verdade! Bem lembrado Almofadinhas!

Remou puxou Carol para fora da sala comunal e a última coisa que ouviram foi Lily reclamando:

-Vocês nunca beijaram não foi?

E a resposta de Tiago:

-Não, me mostra como é?

Fim do capítulo

* * *

Música: Atrás dos olhos teus – Fresno.

Eu não gosto de Fresno, sério! Mas essa música... Bom, achei que essa música tinha a ver com os dois.

Não vou citar nomes, mas a pessoa vai saber! Essa pessoa pode ficar chateada comigo, ou com muita raiva, ou com ódio, ou com muito mais depois desse capítulo. Mas, bom... A Carol e o Remo... A culpa não é exatamente minha se ela tem meu nome... Eu tive certos motivos pra fazer isso, então... Bom, eu não quero falar sobre isso, ok?

Desculpa a demora, really!

Mas é que como ninguém mais manda reviews pra cá, eu me desanimo totalmente. Faz três meses que quero escrever toi e não consigo. Por quê? A inspiração se foi junto com as reviews!

Beijos, e se alguém ler, não esqueça de me mandar reviews, ok:


	31. Cap29: Só amigos

**Capítulo 29 – Só amigos**

Camila havia acordado. Sentia-se muito bem. Não sabia se era por estar tão feliz pela irmã e Remo, ou por outro motivo. Só teve certeza de que iria ao dormitório masculino, e foi o que fez logo em seguida.

Assim que chegou, a mesma cena de sempre estava a sua frente, mas até que conseguiu acordar Remo e Tiago facilmente. Quando tentou acordar Sirius, ele começou, como sempre, a falar seu sonho em voz alta. Mas, dessa vez, um pouco diferente:

- Mila! Amor da minha vida! A minha Camila Ludov! Sim, só minha! Agora vem cá... -Mas antes que ele pudesse concluir, acordou com uma travesseirada na cara.

-O que estava fazendo comigo no seu sonho, seu devasso!-Camila estava com o travesseiro na mão e um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Han? Mila! Você não ia querer saber... E você não perde mesmo o hábito de vir aqui de camisola não é? -Camila, olhou instintivamente para seu próprio corpo e percebeu que ainda estava com sua camisola cinza, grafite, mas com um hobby da mesma cor por cima, porém desamarrado. Amarrou o hobby.

-E você não perde o hábito de reparar nisso!-Disse ela, sorrindo.

-O que posso fazer? Sou homem...

Camila corou um pouco.

-Não! Você é um crianção, isso sim! Queria que a "Gabi" te pegasse sonhando comigo!-Disse ela, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. –Tive vontade de ir no dormitório dela hoje...

-Fazer o quê?-Perguntou Sirius, sua expressão mudando de divertimento para curiosidade.

-Ora essa... Falar com a minha irmã! Tenho que cuidar da minha família!-Camila sorria marotamente e olhava para Remo.

Sirius e Tiago riram. Remo apenas olhou para Camila e sorriu.

-Não se preocupe! Sua irmã ficará bem cuidada. -Disse ele.

-Eu confio em você Remo!

-Ela falaria alguma coisa de mim?-Perguntou ele.

-Precisava falar? Ela está totalmente apaixonada por você! Só espero que não dê uma de maroto com ela!-Disse ela, ainda rindo e sentando na cama de Sirius, ao lado dele.

-Ih! Esse daí fala de noite, Mila! "Carol! Oh Carol!". -Disse Tiago, fazendo uma representação dramática demais.

Todos riram.

-Vamos descer? Tá um dia lindo lá fora!-Disse Camila, animada.

-Se a Lily for... -Disse Tiago.

-Duvido que você sequer goste dela!-Disse Camila, mas Sirius riu histericamente.

-Pontas está apaixonado pela Lily!

-Os marotos todos apaixonados? Será que eu agüento vocês? -Disse Camila, com um sorriso, saindo do dormitório.

Ela não viu quando o sorriso do rosto de Sirius sumiu.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Mila!

-Oi Gabriela...

-Lily disse que você foi ao dormitório dos meninos. O que foi fazer lá?-Ela tinha aquele olhar inquisidor e ciumento.

-Por que essa curiosidade?-Camila se fazia de desentendida.

-Ah! Eu não gosto dessa sua amizade toda com o Sirius... Quem vê pensa que você está se jogando pra cima dele...

-É uma pena que as pessoas consigam pensar algo tão absurdo! -Camila havia se levantado da poltrona onde estava para esperar os marotos. Havia ficado bem irritada.

-O que é? Vai dizer que nunca rolou nada entre vocês dois?

-Não. –Respondia, controlada.

-Duvido!

-Nunca Gabi!-Disse a voz de Sirius, descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino.

A loira se calou e viu algo incrivelmente interessante em seus sapatos.

-Sabe... Eu te amo, mas... Esse seu ciúme besta da Mila me irrita! Você tem direito de ter ciúmes de qualquer uma, menos dela!

Camila queria se sentir aliviada. Mas algo estranho dentro dela a fazia se sentir pior.

-Si, eu...

-Si! Você precisa mesmo me chamar de Si?

Agora sim Camila se sentia aliviada, mas não estava achando certo tudo aquilo.

-Sirius! Não precisa falar assim com ela!

-Mas ela...

-Ela é sua namorada. É normal sentir ciúmes... Afinal... Nós somos... Muito... Amigos... -Camila dizia aquilo, mas não queria dizer. Algo doeu lá dentro.

-Mila, você... -Tentou dizer Sirius, mas ela havia se sentado de novo na poltrona, e olhava as chamas intensamente.

Poucas lágrimas pareciam querer brotar de seus olhos, mas ela as conteve.

-Mila, o que aconteceu?- Perguntou Gabriela. Até parecia um pouco preocupada, mas não o bastante pra dizer depois - Desculpe ok? Vamos Sirius?

-Como assim vamos? Gabriela! Eu não vou deixá-la triste!

-Mas Sirius! Você é meu namorado! E não dela! Tem que ME consolar, e não ela!

-Estou começando a achar que é melhor não ser mais seu namorado!

Camila virou o rosto para Sirius, espantada. A boca tremia um pouco. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Sirius a olhava como se pedisse desculpas por alguma coisa, mas não havia nada para se desculpar, havia? Camila transferiu seu olhar para Gabriela, ela estava estática, olhando de boca aberta para Sirius. Parecia que havia escutado algo completamente absurdo.

-Você não pode estar falando sério, não é? Temos três semanas de namoro!

-Mais uma semana e você bateria seu recorde! -Camila não conseguiu se conter. Sirius baixou os olhos e deu uma risadinha baixa.

-Gabi, que tal a gente dar um tempo?

-Dar um tempo? Dar um tempo em um namoro que mal começou? Isso não existe Sirius!

-Pelo amor de Merlim, para com esse chilique! -Disse ele, levantando os olhos para Gabriela e falando aborrecido.

A loira se calou imediatamente.

-Esqueça o tempo, ok? Eu não vou dar tempo, e nem acabar com você! Eu só quero um pouco mais de folga e menos ciúme? É impossível?

-Me... Me desculpe, Sirius... -Murmurou Gabriela.

-Vá para o salão principal. Eu vou com Camila para conversar e não quero ser interrompido! Você me entendeu agora?

-Sim, claro, eu... -Sirius virou o rosto para ela e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Camila. Encararam-se e apenas ouviram o barulho do quadro.

-Você não devia tratá-la assim... -Murmurou Camila, desviando o olhar do dele.

-Como?

-Agora mesmo, você falou com ela como se ela fosse um elfo doméstico!

-Eu... Eu não devia tê-la tratado daquele jeito, eu sei, mas ela, de vez em quando, me enche a paciência!

-Somos dois! -Os dois deram um sorrisinho.

-O que aconteceu que você ia chorar? -Perguntou ele, encarando-a.

-Eu só pensei que... Era melhor que nós não fôssemos tão amigos como somos...

-Você está louca!

-Não, é só que... Bom, você diz que gosta mesmo dela e eu só faço atrapalhar o namoro de vocês, não é?

-Mas é claro que não! De onde você tirou essa idéia?

-Sirius! Você escutou o que ela disse, não escutou?

-Escutei sim... -Ele mesmo pareceu admitir.

-E, convenhamos... Eu prefiro que você fique com ela a eu estragando a sua vida, ok?

-Sem drama Mila! Eu gosto da Gabi! Mas esses chiliques sem razão dela me dão nos nervos!

-Mas...

-Não tem "mas"! Você sabe muito bem que eu poderia acabar com ela por sua causa!

Camila se espantou mais uma vez. Sirius acabaria o namoro com a única garota que ele diz que ama por causa dela? Não! Ela só podia ter acabado de ter uma miragem auditiva!

-Vamos sair?

-Você não vai tomar café?

-Não estou com fome...

-Mila, eu já deixei você não jantar ontem! Você se lembra do que te acontece quando você não come?

-É, eu sei mas... Eu não estou mesmo com fome!

Sirius pareceu relutante, mas depois cedeu:

-Ok. Nós vamos sair! Mas seja lá pra onde nós formos, você vai comer alguma coisa!

Camila se levantou. Pensou em pegar a vassoura e voar até a torre mais alta para pensar, mas logo depois se lembrou que havia sido expulsa do time da Grifinória por ter jogado um balaço de propósito em Bellatrix, que era artilheira da sonserina, e a vassoura confiscada. Só se lembrou do único lugar onde se sentia incrivelmente bem. E ainda encontraria algumas xícaras de chá.

-Eu só quero visitar uma pessoa!

xxxxxxxxxx

-Sirius! Camila! Vamos, entrem, podem entrar!

-Hagrid! Estava com saudades! -Camila abraçou o amigo meio gigante. Ou melhor, a maior parte dele que conseguiu abraçar.

-Ah! Faz bastante tempo que você não aparece por aqui! Do Sirius, nem reclamo, ele sempre tem o que fazer! -Hagrid sorria simpático.

-Hagrid, onde está Canino? -Perguntou Camila, percebendo a falta do cachorro grande e medroso de Hagrid.

-Bom, ele está lá fora!

-Não o vi lá!

-Deve estar nos fundos... E mesmo assim, acho que não o reconheceria! Nessas férias, ele cresceu bastante!

-Se não for pedir demais Hagrid, será que você não tem algo pra comer aí? Uma certa amiga nossa não jantou ontem de noite...

-Camila! Você sabe que não deve ficar sem comer! -Reclamou Hagrid, verdadeiramente preocupado. E, de certa forma, com razão, já que Camila no ano anterior, o quinto, desmaiara mais cinco vezes por falta de comida.

-Eu sei, mas... O que posso fazer se não tenho fome?

-Comer assim mesmo?-Disse Sirius, sarcástico.

-Eu tenho alguns bolinhos aqui. Vou preparar um chá para nós. -Disse Hagrid, e virou-se. Assim que se abaixou, algum furacão passou pela sala, latindo e correndo para o colo de Camila.

-É! Ele gosta mesmo de você! Mas, o que dizer, você leva jeito...

-É que eu adoro cães.

Sirius soltou uma risada que mais pareceu um latido, e só então Camila se lembrou do cão que estava do seu lado. Certamente, Hagrid pensara que o "latido" fora de Canino.

Em pouco tempo, o chá estava pronto. Camila comia alguns bolinhos, apesar dos biscoitos e bolos de Hagrid não serem as mil maravilhas que eram os chás. Sirius apenas tomava chá, assim como o próprio Hagrid.

Mas aquela sensação ruim de quando Sirius disse que eram apenas amigos ainda lhe batia. Só podia ser brincadeira...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bom, eu sei que eu demorei. Mas, não tenho muito incentivo, já que pouquíssima gente lê essa fic.

Pelo menos, o capítulo que eu mais gosto está chegando.. Aí sim, quem sabe, não é?


	32. Cap30: Francis Dick

**Capítulo 30 – Francis Dick**

-O que acontece quando uma pessoa sofre o beijo do dementador?

Camila estava distraída conversando com Sirius, mas escutou o que o professor disse e levantou a mão para responder. Talvez mais por vontade de mostrar que não era incompetente, do que por querer expor seus conhecimentos.

O professor de espantou um pouco ao perceber quem havia levantado a mão, e disse:

-Ludov? Responda...

-O beijo do dementador é algo considerado pior que a morte, pois o dementador rouba a alma da pessoa. Ela se torna apenas um corpo vagando pelo mundo, um corpo sem alma. Mas, se me permite, professor Dick, os dementadores são criaturas incrivelmente intrigantes, já que muitos filósofos, como Platão e Aristóteles, acreditam que a alma dá a vida, e algo sem alma é algo morto.

-Filósofos trouxas não têm conhecimento do mundo mágico.

Alguns alunos soltaram risadinhas.

-Assim como todos os outros trouxas, professor, mas não há nenhuma prova de que eles não fossem bruxos...

-Não há o que contestar Srta Ludov.

-Desculpe se o sr. não aceita novas teorias... -Disse ela, baixo, mas ele escutou.

-Detenção... Hum... Hoje à noite!

xxxxxxxxxx

-Eu não acredito que ele me deu uma detenção por que eu disse algo que ele não sabia! -Camila reclamava. Dentro de meia hora ela teria de ir para a detenção com o Dick. E, segundo ele, seria algo rápido dessa vez.

-Bom, de qualquer forma, vamos ficar acordados até você chegar.-Disse Sirius.

-Por quê? -Perguntou Pedro Pettigrew, depois de engolir o último pedaço de queijo que trouxera do salão principal, enquanto jantavam.

-Porque o Dick estava muito estranho hoje! Vocês não perceberam? -Disse Sirius, olhando cada um dos marotos. Todos tinham uma expressão curiosa, até Camila não sabia do que Sirius estava falando. E ele explicou:

-Quando eu mandei meu patrono atacar o Malfoy hoje, ele apenas tirou pontos da Grifinória! Qualquer professor me daria uma detenção!

Os marotos todos se entreolharam. Camila ainda não achava muito diferente...

-Suspeito... -Murmurou Remo, sarcasticamente pensativo.

-Pensando bem Remo, faz sentido, sim! O Dick sempre se esforçou ao máximo para nos dar detenções. Ele pode está preocupado com alguma coisa, ele pode ter algo para fazer que está tomando a atenção dele. –Concluiu Camila. A hipótese não era realmente absurda.

-Mas, depois de tanto tempo com os dois tendo detenções, isso não seria estranho para ele! -Disse Tiago.

-Mesmo assim, alguém aqui confia no Dick? -Perguntou Sirius.

Todos se entreolharam novamente.

-Então está óbvio que vamos ficar acordados até Mila voltar?

Pedro bufou quando ouviu Sirius dizer aquilo, mas os outros dois marotos concordaram em silêncio.

Ficaram conversando, mas o peso da dúvida do que Dick pretendia, ainda pesava na mente de cada um. Quando deu a hora, Camila respirou aflita. A dúvida se Dick faria alguma coisa ou não havia lhe invadido a cabeça. Levantou-se calma e disse:

-Já vou!

-A gente vai olhar o mapa de vez em quando, ok? -Disse Tiago.

Camila concordou com a cabeça e saiu, a passos pesados.

Não demorou muito de quando saiu, encontrou com Filch.

-O que faz aqui fora, mocinha? -Disse ele, rispidamente patético, com a gata em seus pés, olhando Camila com os olhos âmbar.

-Detenção, com o... Professor Dick.

-Hum... Eu vou com você! Saber se é verdade!

-Se quer ir lá, vamos...

Com Filch nos seus calcanhares, Camila apressava o passo. Talvez, na esperança de o velho ter um ataque cardíaco por andar rápido, mas sabia que não teria.

Quando chegaram a frente do escritório de Francis Dick, e o próprio Filch bateu na porta de carvalho.

O professor abriu a porta, e estranhou que Filch estivesse com Camila.

-Professor, o Sr. marcou alguma detenção com a Ludov? -Perguntou o velho, segurando com força o braço de Camila. Ela olhou com raiva para ele e puxou seu braço de volta.

-Marquei sim Argo! Não tem o que se preocupar! Aliás, chegou na hora Srta Ludov... -Disse o professor, segurando o outro braço dela e a puxando para dentro da sua sala, fechando a porta na cara de Argo Filch.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, Camila puxou seu braço de volta novamente. Era incrível como esses homens têm mania de machucar os braços das garotas...

-O que vou ter que fazer? -Perguntou ela, fria.

-Me dar uma aula de filosofia trouxa. Gosta da idéia?

-Nem um pouco.

-Você deveria deixar de ser tão sincera Camila.

-Não lhe dei liberdade para me chamar pelo primeiro nome, Professor Dick. -Disse ela, que havia estranhado que ele havia lhe chamado daquela forma, mas não deixando sua curiosidade transparecer.

-Ok, Srta Ludov... -Disse ele, se virando para sua mesa e colocando algo num copo. Logo se virou, com uma taça contendo de uísque de fogo.

-O que eu vou ter que fazer professor?

-Nada, por enquanto... Gosta de uísque de fogo?

-Não aceito nada de alguém que já foi um professor de poções!

-O mundo bruxo preza bastante a educação. -Disse ele, numa indireta para ela aceitar a bebida.

-Eu não bebo álcool. -Disse ela. E, em parte, era verdade. Da última (e única) vez que bebeu uísque de fogo, quase passou mal.

-É uma pena... -Disse o professor, bebendo tudo num gole só.

Camila estava achando tudo muito estranho. O professor a olhava de um jeito estranho. A "coisa" dos olhos dele, voltava depois de bons tempos sumida.

-Han... Professor, eu vou ficar aqui parada?

-Não, não vai! -Ele puxou a varinha. Algo envolveu Camila e a puxou até o professor. Por mais que assustasse, a sensação de ser levada parecia não causar tanto impacto. Parecia entorpecer.

-Professor...

-Ah! Camila Ludov! Não sabe o quanto esperei para uma detenção em que você viesse sozinha! Desde o ser quarto ano que eu planejo isso... -Ele pegou seus braços. Os olhos dela estavam semicerrados.

-O Sr. me enfeitiçou...

-Sim, é claro! Que garotinha esperta, não? -Ele falava isso bem perto de seu rosto, segurando fortemente seu braço. Camila tinha o cérebro a mil, mas não conseguia fazer praticamente nada. Porém, tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer com ela naquele estado.

-Ah! Você não sabe o quanto sofri pra conseguir descobrir tudo sobre você... Bom, não tudo, mas o que me interessava...

-Por quê? -Foi o que Camila conseguiu dizer. O professor largou seu braço e ela desabou na cadeira.

-Por quê? Não é óbvio? Porque você é meu desafio! Dois anos como professor de poções me proporcionou muitas coisas, Camila! E uma delas foi, bastante poção polissuco para eu ser quem eu quiser! Em especial, uma pessoa muito amiga do seu pai...

Camila, por um tempo, não entendeu o 1 + 1.

-O pai do Gerard? -Disse ela, ao se lembrar que Rebeca tinha dito que o namorado estava um tanto preocupado com o pai.

-Mas é claro! Eu pude extrair informações valiosas do seu pai, e as passei para _ele_.

-Quem é _ele_?

-O Lord das trevas! Fizemos uma troca! Eu passava informações sobre a França para ele, e, em troca, teria você!

Camila percebeu o que estava na sua frente desde que viu o professor pela primeira vez. O que havia nos seus olhos, era pura loucura. Ele era tão louco quanto a natureza permitia a um ser humano!

-E o que quer de mim?

-Achei que você fosse mais inteligente. Mas, pelo visto, os filósofos não lhe ensinaram nada! -Ele levantou Camila pelos braços e já ia beijá-la. Tomou seus lábios ferozmente e passou uma de suas mãos por dentro de sua blusa.

De repente, Camila saiu do transe e empurrou o professor contra a parede. Puxou imediatamente a varinha e apontou para ele.

-Um criminoso e um pedófilo! Eu não poderia esperar mais de alguém do seu nível! -Disse ela, furiosa.

-Abaixe essa varinha, eu ainda sou um professor!

-E?

-Você não pode me atacar!

-Veremos!

-O Lord das trevas já tem as informações! O seu querido país já deve estar arruinado, e seus pais... Mortos!

Uma onda de terror cegou Camila. O professor poderia se aproximar que ela não faria nada. Pensava apenas nos seus pais. Eles simplesmente não poderiam estar mortos.

Agora, ela tremia dos pés à cabeça quando o professor a tomou pela capa. Mas ela puxou e a capa se rasgou nas mãos de Dick.

Novamente, ele a puxou pela blusa, e os botões estouraram.

-Não me toque seu vagabundo!

-Cale essa boca e venha cá! -Ele puxou a varinha da mão dela e a atirou para o lado.

-Sai daqui! -Gritou mais uma vez, correndo para a porta, mas ela estava trancada com magia.

Com Dick em seu encalço, saiu correndo da porta para um canto da parede, onde ela, burramente, ficou encurralada.

-Você não me escapa mais! -Gritou ele.

Camila se encolhia na parede, quando um enorme barulho invadiu a sala. A porta fora arrancada e saíra voando longe.

-Sai daí Dick!

-Black! Eu já deveria esperar!

-Eu mandei sair daí!

-Você e que exército? –Zombou o professor.

-Somos três contra um, professor. Uma varinha contra três! O que escolhe? -Disse Tiago, saindo de trás de Sirius com Remo.

-Escolho a minha! -Ele não murmurou nenhum feitiço contra os garotos, mas eles foram mais rápidos. E Dick fora estuporado três vezes.

Ao se ver livre, Camila se levantou calmamente e pegou sua varinha no chão. Ao caminhar lentamente até os marotos, falou:

-Como posso agradecer a vocês?

-E quem disse que precisa? Ele tava merecendo!-Disse Tiago, que foi abraçado por ela.

-Vocês foram demais! Ele me enfeitiçou e tudo mais... -Ela abraçou Remo.

-Você vai dizer ao Dumbledore, não vai? -Perguntou Remo, ainda abraçado a ela.

-Eu não sei... Ele é um comensal da morte... Mas isso aqui é uma briga de quatro contra um, isso é, se vocês estiverem comigo!

-Com você sempre! -Disse Sirius.

Camila não se conteve e pulou no pescoço do maroto. Se não fosse por ele, sabe-se lá o que o Dick teria feito com ela.

-Graças a você Sirius! -Disse ela, ao ouvido do maroto.

-É sempre um prazer _mademoiselle_. -Sirius sorria.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Sirius, será que poderíamos sair? -Disse ela, ao seu ouvido logo que ela e os três marotos chegaram à sala comunal.

-Pra onde?

-Não sei... Hogsmead, quem sabe...

-Nesses tempos perigosos? Mas é claro!

-Bom, eu não tinha pensado nisso...

-E olha que você tava numa sala com um comensal!

-Precisa lembrar? -Ela havia contado tudo o que acontecera, palavra por palavra, do que acontecera dentro daquela sala.

-Vamos sim! Mas pela passagem da casa dos gritos.

-Por mim não tem problema... Desde que a gente vá...

-Pontas, você empresta a sua capa?

Tiago, que estava sentado verificando o mapa do maroto junto com Pedro e Remo (Pedro havia ficado por "prevenção"), que quase se assustou ao ver Sirius falando com ele.

-Aonde vamos? -Perguntou ele, estranhando.

-Não tem vamos! Quem vai somos eu e Mila!

-Claro que eu empresto, mas... Eu acho que você vai ter que trocar de blusa, Mila!

Ela olhou para o próprio corpo. Pouquíssimos botões ainda sobraram na blusa, quando Dick a puxou. De modo, que metade dela estava aberta. Camila abotoou o casaco por cima, envergonhada.

-Eu vou lá pegar a capa... -Disse Sirius. Em instantes, voltou com a capa da invisibilidade nas mãos. Puxou o mapa dos outros três marotos e disse para Camila:

-Vamos?


	33. Cap 31: Dúvidas

**Capítulo 31 – Dúvidas**

Durante alguns dias os outros marotos ficaram curiosos para saber onde Camila e Sirius haviam ido, e ficaram desconfiados quando eles disseram.

Não conseguiam acreditar que os dois só haviam passado a noite em Hogsmead, sem fazer nada!

-Ficamos conversando até o nascer do sol! -Disse Sirius aos amigos. Estavam a sós no dormitório masculino.

-Duvido que, com a Mila do seu lado, você não fez nada!

-Pontas! Até onde eu sei, eu tenho uma namorada!

-Isso nunca foi um problema pra você... -Disse Remo, rindo da careta que o outro maroto fizera.

-Não sei o que faz vocês pensarem que eu gosto da Mila... Desse jeito!

-Tá na cara! Só vocês que não percebem! -Disse Tiago, jogando-se na cama.

-Somos amigos! -Protestava Sirius, mas, com o passar do tempo, estava achando-se menos convincente.

-Vocês são bem mais que amigos! Vocês praticamente se completam! Se você começa uma frase, ela termina! Fazem tudo juntos! Ela tava morta de ciúmes da Gabi! Você vivia resmungando por causa do Lestrange no quarto ano! Vocês dois são tão óbvios, que de vez em quando eu me espanto que sejam tão burros! -Disse Remo, ainda rindo de toda aquela cena.

-Mesmo que eu gostasse dela, não daria certo, entende?

-Por quê? -Perguntou Tiago, que estava perdido em seus devaneios até esse momento.

-Simplesmente por que eu estou namorando Gabriela Monsoi, a garota mais ciumenta de Hogwarts, e ela e Mila se odeiam! Já pensou o que Gabi faria? Ela nos mataria!

-Não tem nada mais romântico do que dois apaixonados morrendo juntos! -Disse Tiago, dando um suspiro falso. Sirius deu uma risada histérica depois de jogar um travesseiro na cara do amigo.

-Quer saber? Melhor parar essa conversa por aqui. Quando vocês colocam uma coisa na cabeça não tiram mesmo, hein?

-Somos seus amigos! O que você esperava?

Sirius e Pedro riram. Decidiram descer e aproveitar a manhã de domingo.

Claro que Sirius não havia comentado nada com Gabriela de que havia passado a noite do fim de semana passado com Camila Ludov em Hogsmead, vendo o nascer do sol, sentados na relva, com ela encostada nos braços dele.

Quando desceram, encontraram a cena mais comum nos últimos dias: Gabriela brigando com Camila e Camila apenas lendo um pequeno livrinho, sem se importar.

-Dá pra você parar e me ouvir? -Berrava Gabriela.

-Do jeito que você está gritando, toda a Grifinória está lhe escutando. -Disse Camila, simples, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

-Você está é com ciúmes por que eu e o Sirius estamos namorando!

-Quem disse essa mentira pra você? -Ainda não tirara os olhos do livro.

-Eu vejo isso!

-Acho que precisa de óculos.

-Deixe de se fazer de forte e admita!

-Ah! Claro.

-Você não presta mesmo!

-Hunhum.

Gabriela irritou-se de ver o pouco caso de Camila e puxou o livro de suas mãos.

-Devolva isso.

-Por que não vem pegar? Tá com medo?

-Apesar de você ser mais velha, eu poderia acabar com você com os olhos vendados, mas eu não quero que você se humilhe desse jeito. -Camila estava frente a frente com a outra francesa. Estavam com as varinhas nas mãos, e Sirius meteu-se no meio das duas bem na hora.

-Acho que precisamos colocar um fim nisso! -Disse ele às duas.

-Claro! É só dizer que sua namoradinha que eu não vou estuprar você!

Gabriela deu dois passos rápidos e abraçou Sirius, mas este se soltou dela, dizendo, rindo:

-Quando eu disse um fim nisso, eu quis dizer também um fim em nós dois!

-Você só pode estar brincando!

-Ele nunca falou tão sério! -Disse Camila, soltando uma risada alta, sentada novamente no sofá.

-Si! Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

-Por quê?

-Por que eu sei que você me ama!

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada incrivelmente alta! Camila não se assustou, pois já estava acostumada, mas Gabriela deu mais um passo para trás.

-Eu fui o namoro mais longo que você já teve!

-Obrigado! Eu realmente aproveitei bastante do nosso tempo juntos...

Gabriela tinha uma expressão de fúria, com enormes lágrimas falsas brotando de seus olhos forçadamente.

-Mila, aonde vai? -Perguntou ele, ao ver que a amiga estava saindo pelo buraco do retrato, ainda concentrada no livro.

-O espetáculo de drama dessa massa loira aí no chão está incrível, e eu adoraria ficar para ver, mas eu vou acabar ficando com dor de cabeça, e como eu não comi nada hoje, não estou a fim de desmaiar...

Sirius lançou um olhar de desprezo à ex-namorada, que se encontrava no chão, ajoelhada, e correu para sair com Camila, acompanhada dos marotos.

Quando já estavam longe o bastante de qualquer pessoa que pudesse ter visto a cena ridícula de Monsoi, Pedro comentou:

-Ela foi pior que a Rebeca!

Camila, é claro, não gostou nem um pouco do que Pedro havia dito, assim como tudo que poderia sair da boca dele, mas não gostou especialmente por se tratar de uma amiga sua. Mas preferiu ficar calada pra não criar uma confusão.

-Não acho! -Disse Sirius.

-Não compare a minha amiga à... Aquela... Aquela... Garota! -Disse Camila, nem muito alto e nem muito baixo, mas podia-se ver que não estava realmente irritada.

-O que eu quis dizer, é que Gabriela foi mais insuportável, mas em compensação, era mais... Como eu posso dizer... -Ele tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios, que Camila entendeu antes mesmo que ele surgisse.

-Não preciso saber desses detalhes!

Todos os marotos riram, com exceção de Pedro.

-Bom, a culpa é minha por ter namorado a Gabi!

-Han? -Fez Remo, sem entender.

-"Tu te tornas totalmente responsável por aquilo que cativas". Nunca ouviu?

Remo fez que não com a cabeça, e Camila concluiu:

-Mário Quintana, poeta brasileiro Remo! Onde está a sua cultura?

E novamente, todos riram.

Mas, por mais que Sirius estivesse descontraído, animado e maroto como sempre foi, incrivelmente igual a todo o sempre, não conseguia tirar da cabeça que ele tinha alguma coisa. Mas o que?

Afinal, ele estava conversando e rindo o tempo todo, como sempre. Estava dizendo coisas engraçadas, como sempre. Estava lindo, como sempre. Mas... O quê?

xxxxxxxxxx

-Vocês perceberam alguma coisa diferente no Sirius?

-Mila, estamos no meio da aula de Herbologia! -Repreendeu-a Lily.

-Eu sei disso, mas... Bom, olha só pra ele! Ele está diferente, não está?

-Eu não vejo nada diferente! -Respondeu Rebeca, olhando fixa e discretamente para Sirius que estava do outro lado da mesa, á sua frente. -Ele está como sempre foi! Um galinha que acabou com mais uma namorada!

-Duvido que ele esteja mal, ou sentindo qualquer coisa pela Gabriela!

-Viu só? Mila, ele é SEU melhor amigo! Eu e Beca simplesmente não podemos perceber nada diferente nele por que não o conhecemos bem!

-Mas, Lily... Será que só eu vejo?

-Provavelmente... -Disse Beca, rindo baixinho.

-Os Outros podem ter percebido alguma coisa, mas eu não vejo nada! -Disse Lily e Camila não conseguiu conter uma risada. Já fazia algum tempo que Lily só se referia aos marotos como Os Outros. E, geralmente quando falava n'Os Outros, estava se referindo a Tiago.

-Algum problema Srta Ludov? -Disse a professora Sprout, olhando-a curiosa. -Se tiver alguma piada a contar, tenho certeza de que todos gostariam de ouvir!

-Desculpe professora... -Disse ela, e voltou ao trabalho, fingindo-se muito concentrada, apesar de ainda haver uma sombra de sorriso em sua face.

Demorou muito até a sineta tocar. Parecia que o tempo corria contra eles.

Assim que saíram, encontraram-se com Carol, Gerard e Mel. Como os marotos ficaram um pouco pra trás, apenas Gerard e Rebeca se abraçaram.

-Mila, você não percebeu nada estranho em Sirius não?- Disse Carol, com um tom de alerta, mas sem se preocupar realmente.

-Ah! Não estou sozinha no mundo! -Disse Camila, rindo e olhando pra Lily.

-Você acha mesmo que ele está estranho? –Perguntou a ruiva.

-Na realidade Lily, eu estranhei que ele acabou com Gabriela...

-Não, eu estou mesmo sozinha! -Disse a irmã, cruzando os braços e caminhando em direção à Sirius, que andava sozinho, saindo da estufa.

-O que há com você? -Perguntou ela.

-Como assim? -Os dois começaram a andar juntos de volta ao castelo.

-Eu tô achando você estranho hoje!

-Não estou...

-Está sim! Eu tô sentindo você estranho! Tá certo que ninguém concorda comigo, mas eu sei que tem alguma coisa acontecendo com você!

-Eu estou bem!

Ela o impediu de andar, se colocando na frente dele.

-Confia em mim?

Ele apenas bufou, não respondeu.

-Dá pra dizer o que tá acontecendo ou não?

-Não tá acontecendo nada! -Respondeu ele, grosso, mas Camila não se deixou intimidar.

-Se estivesse tudo bem, talvez você não estivesse me tratando assim!

Ele virou a cabeça, deu um leve empurrão em Camila, tirando-a da frente e passou para dentro do castelo, calado.


	34. Cap 32: 3x4

**Capítulo 32 – 3x4**

Camila sentia-se inconformada com o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo. Encontrou-se com Sirius mais duas vezes, mas não falou com ele, nem sequer olhou em sua direção, e tinha certeza de que ele também não havia olhado.

Depois de um tempo, não o viu mais. Via apenas os marotos sozinhos, sempre segredando algo, mas nunca Sirius. Não queria perguntar a eles onde o amigo estava, mas estava preocupada, além de curiosa.

Era tão estranho não ver Sirius!

-Mila! Faz cinco aulas e um intervalo que você procura por alguma coisa! -Disse Rebeca. As três amigas estavam sentadas em baixo de um enorme carvalho no jardim, perto do lago. Camila olhava em todas as direções, com um semblante apreensivo.

-Beca, o Sirius sumiu! Você percebeu, não percebeu?

A amiga de repente parou, pensando. Recapitulou todo o dia, desde a segunda aula, e percebeu que o maroto havia mesmo sumido. Mas a voz de Lily, e não a de Mila, despertou Rebeca do transe.

-No lugar de vocês, eu não me preocuparia tanto! O Sirius é um maroto, e sabe se virar sozinho onde quer que esteja!

Camila abriu a boca para reclamar, mas a fechou logo depois. Como poderia contradizer Lílian Evans, quando ela estava mais certa do que nunca? Camila estava se preocupando à toa. Sirius era um maroto! Sirius era Sirius Black! Ele não poderia estar fazendo nada errado, poderia?

Sim, poderia!

Uma sensação de medo invadiu Rebeca, e uma de culpa invadiu Camila.

-Ah! Dá um tempo! Eu não acredito que estão se preocupando com Sirius Black! No mínimo, ele está escondido em algum canto, trocando germes com alguma garota qualquer!

É... Lily sabia ser animadora quando queria!

-Lily! Ele acabou um namoro hoje!

-Ele nunca se importou muito com isso, não é? E, se ele estava mesmo estranho como você disse mais cedo, é apenas mais um motivo para ele estar sendo consolado com uma garota qualquer!

Era terrivelmente mórbido quando Lily estava certa! E pior ainda, quando ela quer nos convencer de algo que não queremos acreditar, apesar de já sabermos que É verdade!

-Eu sinceramente não acredito que ele está fazendo isso! -Disse Rebeca.

-Ora essa! É uma hipótese! E a mais provável que eu vejo! Mas quem conhece Sirius Black com a palma da mão não sou eu! -A ruiva mandou um olhar repreensivo à francesa.

-Eu não o conheço com a palma da minha mão! Ele é bem imprevisível Srta. Evans! -Defendeu-se Camila.

-Não é o que parece quando se trata de vocês dois! Ou a vida é uma coincidência fora do comum, ou vocês se entendem perfeitamente!

-O fato é que eu não sei onde ele está!

-Mas ainda está preocupada!

-E não é pra estar? A sensação de que ele está fazendo besteira não me sai da cabeça! -Disse Rebeca, levantando-se rapidamente.

-Aonde você vai?

-Não é óbvio? Vou perguntar aos marotos! Já que você não sabe, vou perguntar pra quem mais possa saber de algo!

Enquanto a amiga morena saia, não pôde deixar de passar pela cabeça de Camila, e até de Lily: "Como não pensei nisso?".

Levantaram-se logo atrás. Camila apressada, mas Lily muito calma, o que de certa forma, irritava bastante.

Era um defeito de Lily, ser calma o tempo todo! Tiago teria que conviver pacientemente com isso!

Não foi fácil encontrar os marotos. Só conseguiram encontrá-los no banheiro dos monitores, Remo e Pedro conversando sentados no chão enquanto Tiago tomava banho na enorme banheira incrivelmente cheia de espuma.

-Vocês sabem do Sirius, não sabem? -Perguntou Rebeca, enquanto Camila ainda vinha atrás e fechava a porta.

-Como nos acharam aqui? -Perguntou Tiago, com espuma nos cabelos.

-Vocês têm o Remo, monitor e de mente brilhante. Nós temos a Lily! -Respondeu a própria Rebeca, rindo.

-Sério! Vocês sabem do Sirius? -Perguntou Camila, apreensiva, do lado de Lily.

-Não, não sabemos! Ele disse que ia sair... Com você Mila, porque tinha discutido com você hoje e queria resolver! -Respondeu Tiago, confuso ao se lembrar das palavras do quarto maroto sobre a companhia.

Camila ficou de boca aberta. Cretino!

-Bom, quando vocês o encontrarem, me chamem, ok?

E as três saíram seguidas de uma Mila raivosa, embora Tiago tivesse pedido pra Lily entrar na banheira também.

Ela não aceitou o convite, chamando-o de pervertido.

_Diga a verdade ao menos uma vez na vida  
Você se apaixonou pelos meus erros  
Não fique pela metade  
Vá em frente, minha amiga  
Destrua a razão desse beco sem saída_

As horas se arrastavam e a cada minuto Camila ficava mais apreensiva, afinal, Sirius nunca tinha sumido por tanto tempo assim!

Já estava no fim da tarde, e alguns alunos já subiam para dormir, e nada dos marotos.

Estava começando a considerar a hipótese de que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa com ele.

Alguma coisa grave com ele!

Pensou em transformar-se na sua forma animaga e sair para procurá-lo, mas desistiu. Era uma idéia idiota!

Camila, sentada numa poltrona em frente à lareira, atenta a qualquer movimento do quadro às suas costas, surpreendeu-se quando Sirius apareceu em sua frente sem que ela notasse.

Não exitou nem por um instante: levantou-se e o abraçou.

-Onde você esteve o dia inteiro? Eu estava tão preocupada com você! O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

-Calma mãe! -Disse ele, sorrindo marotamente, como sempre.

Soltou-se dele e baixou os olhos. Não gostara da comparação, mas também, não estava prestando atenção nisso.

-Desculpe meu filho! -Disse rindo - É que eu não fiquei muito bem por nós dois hoje de manhã.

Ele sorriu mais marotamente ainda.

-E mesmo que não estivéssemos brigados, você ficaria preocupada. Mila, você não consegue viver sem mim!

-Claro que consigo! Vivi 12 anos da minha vida sem você!

-Você quer dizer, antes de me conhecer. Depois, não conseguiu mais desgrudar! É meu charme, eu sei...

-Droga, odeio quando você me descobre! -Brincou ela - Por que disse aos marotos que ia comigo?

-Porque eles iriam querer me acompanhar!

-E queria estar sozinho por quê...?

-O que é isso, um interrogatório?

-Foi por causa da Gabriela?

-Mila, você nunca me verá mal por causa de uma garota, garanto! Agora, vamos sair?

-Não saímos de manhã? -Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, divertida e ele riu. Nesse mesmo momento, os outros marotos entraram na torre. Estiveram preocupados com ele quando souberam que ele estava sozinho, apesar de Tiago insistir que Sirius sabia se cuidar muito bem. Camila passava a achar que ele e Lily realmente se mereciam.

-Hey, Marotos, vamos sair por aí? Nós cinco?

-Nós? Cinco? -Murmurou Pedro, depois de engolir com muito custo sete feijõezinhos de todos os sabores de uma vez só.

-É Rabicho, nós cinco! Eu, você, Almofadinhas, Pontas e Mila. Algo contra?-Perguntou Remo, de alguma forma fazendo graça e falando sério. Ele tinha o poder de ser duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, e isso combinava perfeitamente com a sua real personalidade.

O quarto maroto ficou calado, enquanto Sirius e Tiago davam gostosas gargalhadas.

-Vamos? -Perguntou Sirius, sentado displicentemente no sofá, com as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorrindo. Camila pegou-se olhando para ele, admirando seus músculos e seu sorriso. Imaginou-se aninhada ali, onde sabia que estaria protegida naqueles braços fortes e...

Onde estava com a cabeça? Era seu melhor amigo!

Tiago correu e pegou a capa lá em cima, jogando nela o mesmo feitiço de sempre para aumentá-la em seu interior. Todos entraram e saíram, caminhando animadamente para Hogsmead.

_Diga a verdade_

_Ponha o dedo na ferida_

_Você se apaixonou pelos meus erros_

_Eu perdi as chaves_

_Mas que cabeça a minha!_

_Agora vai ter que ser para toda a vida_

A lua cheia tinha acabado de acontecer, e Remo andava tranqüilo com os amigos. Todos andaram muito pelo povoado. Num certo momento, Tiago, Camila e Sirius transformaram-se em suas formas animagas e correram numa clareira enorme, brincando sob o tempo gelado. Pedro ficara com Remo, ambos sentados em baixo de uma árvore. Remo apreciando o divertimento dos amigos e Pedro refletindo se a lua seria ou não feita de queijo.

Um pouco mais tarde, perto pelo nascer do sol, sentaram-se todos num morro perto da casa dos gritos e passaram a contemplar os primeiros raios.

Camila sentou-se ao lado de Sirius, mas ele a abraçou como sempre faziam. Ela aconchegou-se em seus braços, como pensara em fazer na torre da Grifinória, e olhou-o profundamente.

Estaria começando a sentir-se fisicamente atraída por ele? Nunca pensou que a sua amizade "pura" pudesse torná-los nisso. Mas não era exatamente por querer, era por instinto.

Porém, não estava mais preocupada com ele. Convencera-se de que ele sabia o que fazia. Sempre soubera disso, mas nunca quisera realmente acreditar. Gostava de estar com ele e de saber onde ele estava, e quando isso não estava em seu poder, afligia-se por ele.

-O que tem Mila? -Perguntou ele.

-Nada, só olhando o nascer do sol! -Respondeu, mas sabia que ele não se convenceria.

-Não como sempre faz. Geralmente, você fica sorrindo quando vê! -Disse ele. Estavam conversando aos sussurros, e sem nem ao menos perceberem, os outros marotos os observavam intrigados.

-É que eu estava pensando...

-Não pense princesa, apenas sinta o calor do sol! -Disse ele, e não se falou mais no assunto.

_Somos o que há de melhor_

_Somos o que dá pra fazer_

_O que não dá pra evitar_

_E não se pode escolher_

Tudo estava azul com o céu da manhã, quando decidiram voltar. Só teriam aula depois de meio dia, e todos já estavam um tanto cansados de estarem fora de suas camas, e morrendo de frio. Os dentes de Pedro rangiam e Tiago pedia repetidamente para que ele parasse, mas não adiantava.

Voltaram, e para sua precaução, resolveram passar por perto do lago de Hogwarts, por um trecho onde o lago se cobria de árvores e o chão era todo de grama verde e macia, onde não podiam vê-los. A água rasa batia em seus pés, e por ali, eles tinham abandonado a capa.

Conversavam animados, pois não havia jeito de os acharem.

Sirius olhava a água cristalina tocando seus pés ferozmente. Ainda estava animado e eles ainda tinham tempo.

Ele entrou na água, molhando a barra de sua calça e jogando água nos outros.

-Almofadinhas, o que pensa que está fazendo? -Gemeu Remo, sob o frio congelante. Como Sirius estava agüentando estar dentro daquela água?

-Dando um banho em vocês! -Riu ele. Mila, que até então estivera quieta por efeito da água gelada, fora puxada por Sirius para dentro do lago. Ela, por sua vez puxou Remo, que puxou Tiago, que tentara pegar Pedro, mas este saíra correndo e se escondera atrás de uma árvore.

-O que há Rabicho, tem medo de água? -Zombou Tiago.

-Que pergunta Pontas! Até parece que não conhece o nosso ratinho! -Respondeu Sirius, também zombando. Remo e Camila apenas riam.

Todos jogaram água nele, e não houve meio de não se molhar, acabou ensopado como todos os outros.

Com o passar do tempo, a água não parecia mais tão gelada e todos se divertiam jogando água uns nos outros. Sirius e Camila travavam uma guerra de plantas aquáticas com Tiago e Remo.

Saíram todos cambaleantes sob o vendo frio, as roupas encharcadas.

-Ganhamos! O que recebemos? -Disse Camila, referindo-se a guerra.

Mas nem Tiago nem Remo responderam. Sirius puxou-a tentando levantar-se e acabou derrubando-a também. Ambos saíram da água e rolaram pela grama, com gargalhadas deliciosas que contagiaram os outros marotos instantaneamente.

No fim da brincadeira, Camila acabou deitada no chão, os braços estirados na grama, e Sirius em cima dela, apoiando-se com as mãos para não se encostarem.

Tarde demais.

-Sirius, tem uma graminha no seu nariz! -Disse ela divertida, tirando uma minúscula folhinha da ponta do nariz do maroto. Os outros ainda riam.

-Ah! Não sou só eu, tem uma na sua boca! -E ele foi tirar, mas deteve-se por um instante tocando os lábios dela, que sorria constrangida. O vento bateu em seus corpos, e o cheiro da grama misturou-se ao perfume dos dois. Num impulso que não conseguiu controlar, puxou o pescoço de Mila, estreitando-a contra si e pressionando seus lábios. Ela não conseguiu se conter e entregou-se ao beijo de uma forma avassaladora que tirou a respiração dos outros que os viam.

Dois corpos na grama beijando-se da forma mais apaixonante possível, ferozmente, nenhum dos dois querendo que o outro fosse embora. As mãos de Camila percorriam o cabelo de Sirius apertando-o mais contra si, as línguas em suas bocas tornando-se uma só. Intensificavam o beijo a cada segundo, Sirius deixando-a tonta a cada momento, a cada movimento de suas mãos em seu pescoço. Inebriante, delirante, belo e ao mesmo tempo rápido. Perderam-se no tempo e no espaço, desde que continuassem do jeito que estavam.

Fogos explodiam no estômago de Sirius, e borboletas pareciam voar dentro do cérebro de Camila. Um amor dentro de ambos que nunca descobriram. Alguém que estava sempre tão perto, sua princesa e seu protetor, sempre se completando, agora mais do que nunca, sempre se ajudando, dois amantes, dois apaixonados, dois melhores amig...

Camila rompeu o contato, sem fôlego. A respiração dos dois, rápida, tentando recuperar o ar. Sem perceber como, Camila estava sentada na grama, abraçada a Sirius, tão perto...

-Acho... Acho que é melhor voltarmos! Isso...

Mas fora interrompida por Tiago e Remo que batiam palmas.

-Bravo! Bravo! Um espetáculo! -Berrava Remo, sorrindo.

-Bis! Bis! Queremos ver de novo! -Dizia Tiago, com um sorriso maior que o de Remo.

Camila corara, olhando os amigos. Não percebera, mas sua mão ainda estava acariciando os cabelo de Sirius, e este a olhava com os orbes azuis, intensos como safiras, querendo explicar e ao mesmo tempo querendo mais. Quando olhou de volta para Sirius, voltou a si.

-Acho melhor voltarmos. -Disse, e delicadamente, desvencilhou-se do maroto.

_Se eu tivesse a força que você pensa que eu tenho_

_Eu gravaria no metal da minha pele o teu desenho_

_Feitos um pro outro... Feitos pra durar_

_Uma luz que não produz_

_Sombra_

O resto do caminho correra quieto. Quieto demais. Tiago e Remo iam à frente, rindo e conversando, sem acreditar no que viram.

-O beijo mais incrível de todos! Tenho admitir Almofadinhas, dessa vez você ganhou! -Brincava Tiago, batendo as mãos e rindo, como Remo.

Mas Sirius caminhava quieto, atrás de Pedro, que largara o doce que achara em seu bolso diante do espanto do amigo e Camila. Não que nunca fosse acontecer, ele também já havia percebido, mas achava que nunca admitiriam.

E, assim mesmo, não admitiam.

Camila andava de cabeça erguida, forçando-se ao máximo não perceber que o maroto ao seu lado a olhava sem parar.

Em sua cabeça surgiram milhões de pensamentos, e todos a repreendendo pelo o que fizera. Sentia que não podia, embora não soubesse o que realmente acontecera. Explicações absurdas passaram pela sua cabeça. Carência, amizade, e até mesmo amor!

"Amor? Não pode ser amor... Nunca foi, e não pode ser agora!", pensava desesperada consigo mesma.

Porém, Sirius pensava diferente. Nunca sentira aquilo antes e sabia que nunca mais poderia olhar para Camila sem querer beijá-la, no mínimo, tocar em seu rosto. Coisa que sabia que ela não deixaria e nem iria querer.

"Burro! É isso que você é! Almofadinhas idiota! O que fez, com a sua melhor amiga?".

Cobriram-se com a capa para poderem entrar no castelo, e Camila ficou mais para trás de propósito. Mal podia esperar para chegar à Torre da Grifinória...

xxxxxxxxxx

-Quem está aí? -Perguntou a Mulher Gorda, quando Pedro disse a senha, ainda sob a capa.

Saíram de lá de baixo, e ela sorriu, o rosto ficando da mesma cor do vestido rosa. Ela continuou ainda sorrindo:

-Ah! Vocês... Dessa vez eu não conto, mas da próxima vez, tentem não me acordar, ou eu chamo Filch!

Todos riram, mas Camila e Sirius ainda continuavam sérios, sem se olhar.

O quadro girou, dando lugar à sala iluminada, porém vazia. Todos entraram, e Camila já subia para o dormitório, quando ouviu Sirius chamá-la:

-Mila, será que... -Ele não precisou terminar, ela se virou, ficando de frente para ele a uma distância considerável.

Todos os outros subiram, Pedro a contragosto. Em alguns minutos, estavam sozinhos.

-Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido Sirius. -Disse ela, desviando os olhos.

-Por quê?

-Nós... Sempre fomos só amigos, por que isso tem que mudar agora?

-Você não quer que mude, não é? -Ele se aproximava dela lentamente.

-Eu não quero pensar nisso.

-Você não sentiu nada? Foi um beijo vazio, sem paixão? -Ele chegara muito perto. Milímetros de distância os separavam, e todos os sentidos já havia se desligado.

-Não...

-Então, o que vamos esperar? -Ele a pegou pela cintura, sorrindo. Ela o abraçou, e falou em seu ouvido:

-Eu não sou uma qualquer Sirius. Não quero ser uma peça de roupa sua que você troca a toda hora!

-Você nunca foi igual a elas. Você sempre foi diferente, pra mim! Mila, agora eu tenho certeza! Eu preciso de você mais do que nunca...

-Se não consegue viver sem mim, por que não está morto ainda? -Ela não se conteve. Também tinha certeza, se conheciam o suficiente...

-Eu estou com você princesa, não estou? -Ele sorriu.

Camila sentiu-se enlaçada e beijada de tal forma que ficara tonta. Tudo o que queria e precisava estava resumido em um beijo. Uma dormência que não soube de onde vinha lhe deixou quase adormecida nos braços dele, mas com os sentidos à flor da pele, esperando cada toque suave. Camila queria mais, muito mais! Passaria a vida inteira ao seu lado, desde que tivesse beijos assim todos os dias...

_Somos o que há de melhor_

_Somos o que dá pra fazer_

_O que não dá pra evitar_

_E não se pode esconder_

* * *

Nem comento sobre o capítulo. O melhor da fic, pelo menos pro enquanto! Finalmente, não?!

Queria me desculpar a demora, sério, tô sem tempo no computador...

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, a música é 3x4, de Engenheiros do Hawaii, que eu acho, em todos os ângulos possíveis, tudo a ver com o Nosso Casal.

Espero que ainda tenha gente que vem aqui, e leia com carinho e me desculpe de verdade por ter demorado tanto. E agradecer pra todo mundo que deixou reviews no capítulo passado. Obrigada, mesmo!


	35. Cap 33: Beijos e mais beijos

**Capítulo 33 – Beijos e mais beijos**

-Sirius, acho melhor subirmos...

-Ah! Princesa, agora que estamos juntos eu não vou deixar você escapar assim...

Ela sorriu. Nunca imaginou (ou talvez sim) que um dia estariam ali, no começo da manhã, no salão comunal, abraçados, enlaçados, entre beijos. Nos momentos em que Sirius a deixava respirar, ela o olhava e pensava como conseguira viver toda a sua vida sem ele, ou como conseguiram ser apenas amigos por tanto tempo...

-Me sinto estranho quando você pára assim e fica olhando pra mim. Nunca sei se você está triste, feliz, preocupada... -Ele a abraçou como nunca fizera na vida. Não queria que ela fugisse por entre seus dedos.

-Você me conhece pra saber que não precisa ficar preocupado comigo! -Respondeu ela, com outro sorriso e um selinho.

-Eu também achava que conhecia você por completo, até hoje.

Era corou. Mesmo assim, era estranho escutar Sirius falar esse tipo de coisas, sussurrar em seu ouvido, dar indiretas do que quer. Puxá-la para mais perto, colar os lábios nos dela apenas para provocá-la, segurar sua mão entre as suas...

Mais uma vez ele a puxou para um beijo, e mais uma vez (pela décima vez) ela sentiu borboletas voando e explodindo como fogos de artifício no seu estômago e na sua cabeça. Beijos, e mais beijos, e mãos no pescoço, e a outra a segurando perto...

Quando conseguiu desvencilhar-se, mesmo a contra gosto, Camila voltou a insistir:

-Sirius, não vai demorar muito e as pessoas vão começar a descer para o café. Não podemos ficar aqui...

-Você está com sono? -Perguntou ele, encarando-a nos olhos.

-Um pouco... -Respondeu ela, sendo muito sincera. De qualquer jeito, sentia-se cansada, e além do mais, Sirius a ludibriava, a entorpecia... Ela realmente precisava descansar.

-Ok então. Nos vemos na hora do almoço. -Ele a puxou para um último beijo, mas não conseguiram se desgrudar por mais meia hora. Um beijo puxou outro, e mais outro, e mais outro, até perderem o fôlego.

Camila subiu os degraus, sentindo que ia cair por não conseguir prestar atenção onde pisava, abriu a porta esforçando-se para não fazer barulho, trocou de roupa desajeitadamente e deitou-se na cama.

Não houve tempo para pensar. O sono a arrebatou, e ela adormeceu sorrindo ao lembrar-se de cada acontecimento antes de perder a consciência.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Mila, é melhor você levantar! -Disse Lily, com Rebeca ao seu lado. Mas estava impossível de acordá-la. Camila simplesmente não reagia, e nem virou-se na cama murmurando algo sem sentido, como sempre fazia.

-O que será que ela fez ontem à noite? -Perguntou Rebeca. Havia marcado de encontrar-se com o namorado Gerard dentro de alguns instantes, e não queria atrasar-se. Esperava apenas Camila.

-Não sei, mas deve ter sido muito bom, ou, no mínimo, muito cansativo.

-Ou os dois.

As duas amigas se entreolharam, mas não ousaram pensar em nada. Voltaram seus olhos para a francesa que dormia, e tentaram mais uma vez acordá-la.

Não deu certo de novo.

-Melhor deixar ela dormir. Ela sabe o que faz. Se ela ainda está dormindo, é porque realmente não quer ser acordada agora. -Concluiu Rebeca, e mesmo sem querer admitir, Lily concordou e ambas saíram do quarto, deixando-a sozinha.

xxxxxxxxxx

-O que será que esse daí e Camila aprontaram depois que nós subimos? -Perguntou Tiago, olhando e sorrindo marotamente para o amigo Almofadinhas que dormia e sorria.

-Não sei Pontas, mas acho que nada disso é da nossa conta! -Disse Pedro, com raiva. A briga entre Camila e ele ficaria pior depois dos últimos acontecimentos, e ele sabia que ela seria a vencedora.

-Como não é da nossa conta? Somos marotos! Somos as quatro partes de um só! -Disse Remo, do banheiro, com a voz embargada pela espuma que a pasta de dentes fazia em sua boca.

-Bem Aluado, eu não queria que as outras partes fossem da Lily o que eu pretendo ser, então acho melhor sermos partes separadas mesmo!

-Deixa de ser burro Pontas! É só uma forma de dizer!

-Não achei graça nela...

-Eu também não gosto muito dela... -Disse Pedro, sem medir as palavras. Arrependeu-se quando sentiu uma tapa em sua cabeça. Tiago o olhava com raiva.

-Além de você, de quem mais você gosta Rabicho? -Disse ele, seco.

-Desculpe Pontas. Ela é legal, mas eu não falo direito com ela...

-Você quer dizer, ela não fala direito com você.

-Nenhuma garota em sã consciência fala direito com você Rabicho! -Disse Remo, já falando normalmente, rindo e saindo do banheiro. Tiago também riu um pouco, até os dois serem interrompidos pelo próprio Pedro:

-Não sei se vocês de lembram bem, mas eu tinha uma namorada! -Disse ele, enfatizando a palavra "eu". Já estava irritado.

-Uma namorada que dispensou você por dar mais atenção à comida, do que a ela? Aquilo não era exatamente uma namorada Rabicho, era quase um bi... -Mas Tiago foi interrompido pelo acesso de raiva de Pedro, que saiu do quarto murmurando furiosamente.

-O que deu nele?

Remo deu de ombros. Sabia que Pedro odiava que tocassem no assunto de sua ex-namorada, mas achava que ele já estava acostumado com o jeito maroto deles. Até o próprio Remo não conseguia ficar calado em determinadas horas, e deixava algumas brincadeiras no ar.

-Melhor descermos. Mais tarde, encontramos o Sirius. -Disse ele, e Tiago concordou.

xxxxxxxxxx

Os sonhos de Camila já estavam deixando-a confusa em seu sono. Primeiro, sonhou com Sirius, e de todas as cenas daquela manhã. Mas depois, viu-se deitada no chão de uma rua, machucada, ensangüentada, olhando para uma casa que pegava fogo. Chamava por ajuda, mas ninguém aparecia. O que ela estaria fazendo ali sozinha? Por que se sentia tão desesperada? Por que chorava tanto? E por que Sirius não estava ali com ela?

Sentiu-se cair, e ao olhar para o céu, viu um rastro de luz um tanto metálica. Ao olhar para o outro lado, viu alguém se aproximando, mas não conseguia distinguir quem era. Em seu sonho, desmaiou...

-Ah! -Camila despertara. De onde viera aquele sonho? E por que ele começara logo naquele dia? Apesar de detectar algumas lágrimas rolando por sua face, Camila sorria.

Em cinco minutos, enquanto escovava os dentes, o sonho foi totalmente esquecido, e no lugar das lágrimas fracas, um sorriso surgiu. Será que Sirius já teria acordado?

Olhou para o relógio encantado na parede. Havia passado dez minutos da hora do almoço. Trocou-se às pressas e saiu correndo do quarto em direção ao salão principal.

Seu estômago reclamava de fome!

xxxxxxxxxx

Ao entrar no salão, seus olhos instintivamente procuraram Sirius, e o acharam sentado ao lado dos outros marotos, e com as meninas. Podia-se ver pelo rosto de Lily, que ela não estava nada feliz de estar ali, entre os marotos, enquanto Rebeca conversava aos murmúrios com o namorado Gerard. Quando a ruiva viu Camila, esta percebeu que a amiga deu um sorriso discreto, mas depois voltou a sua atenção para a comida.

-Chegou quem faltava! -Disse Tiago quando Camila sentou ao lado de Sirius.

-Estavam todos me esperando? Que honra! -Disse ela, e pegou a jarra de suco de abóbora para colocar em seu copo, mas Sirius adiantou-se. Segurou a sua mão e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-É assim que você me recebe depois de ontem?

No mesmo tom de voz, maroto e baixo, Camila respondeu:

-E como você quer que eu o receba a partir de agora?

-Você quer que eu diga ou que eu mostre?

Mas Camila não pôde responder a pergunta. Sirius puxou suas mãos para o seu pescoço e a beijou, porém não os beijos loucos da noite anterior. Um beijo mais comportado, mas não pior.

-Espera! O que é isso que tá acontecendo aqui!? -Disse Lily, corando imediatamente.

Sirius soltou Camila e sorriu para a amiga ruiva. Rebeca e Gerard, Carol ao lado de Remo, Pedro e Tiago, todos o olhavam esperando para saber o que ele responderia. Todos os marotos sorriam, e todos os outros estavam surpresos. Algumas garotas ao redor, olhavam de modo feio para Camila, e outras suspiravam sem esperança.

-Acho que não precisamos responder não é Lily? -A ruiva corou ainda mais, assim como Camila, que baixou a cabeça e sorriu nervosa.

-Vocês estão... Isso quer dizer... É... -Rebeca não sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se animada, surpresa, e com uma sensação de que já sabia que ia acontecer, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-Namorando? -Perguntou Lily, controlando-se um pouco mais, e com raiva de Tiago por ele ter dito: "Você realmente fica linda nervosa Lil's".

Camila e Sirius se entreolharam. Estavam namorando? Todos os dois pareciam procurar a resposta dentro dos olhos do outro, até que Sirius respondeu ainda olhando para ela e sem vacilar em nenhum momento:

-Claro!

-Claro que não. É muito cedo pra um namoro. Pelo menos, pra mim! –Disse Camila, desviando o olhar para Lily. A ruiva ficou surpresa, mas já esperava que Camila se sentisse assim com relação à Sirius. Conhecia-o bem demais para deixar as coisas correrem tão rápido...

xxxxxxxxxx

Após todos poderem comer, embora tenha ficado bem difícil depois da notícia, saíram todos em grupo. Eram um grupo estranho.

Rebeca e Gerard, andando de mãos dadas; Remo e Carol também de mãos dadas, conversando baixinho; Tiago e Lily, que ainda não eram um casal por falta de vontade dela; Pettigrew solitário, pensando na ex-namorada; e finalmente Sirius e Camila, abraçados e com os maiores sorrisos que já tiveram no rosto.

A felicidade era visível em todo o rosto deles. Parecia que exalava de seus poros. Conversavam, beijavam-se às vezes, e não se desgrudavam por um segundo sequer.

Mais do que nunca, agora eles eram duas partes de um só. Mal podiam esperar para ficarem novamente sozinhos...

* * *

Meio sem tempo e nem paciência. Escrevi ontem o capítulo 34 (continuação desse), e estou começando a escrever o 35. Muito tempo que não escrevo... Nem parece que estou de férias!


End file.
